Changing Phases
by xCestLaVie
Summary: My own sequal to Eclipse. Alice is preparing Bella & Edward's wedding, when some unexpected visitors arrive, putting Bella's life in danger. Can they handle the extra chaos? R&R. :D
1. Don't let the werewolves bite

IT WAS JACOB BLACK WHO WAS CONSTANTLY ON MY MIND. EVEN NOW WHEN I HAVE

a wedding to look forward to. I thought that maybe I'd never see Jacob again. He was my best friend.

Even when he kissed me, even when he insulted my boyfriend; he was my best friend through every moment of it. I couldn't let things get too out of hand. If I did, Jacob would never talk to me again. Last time I talked to him was in his bedroom, while he laid there in plaster from the blow he took from one of the new vampire during the fight in the clearing.

It was then that I had to tell him that I loved Edward. I couldn't come out and tell him that I loved Edward more. Only because that wasn't exactly true. I love Jacob dearly. I love Edward dearly, too. The only thing that I couldn't help was that I _needed_ Edward. He was like a security blanket, my night light when my life was dark and dreary. Jacob was just, Jacob. A normal, high school status boyfriend. Edward, he was a vampire. But he was _my _vampire. My fiancee.

I shudder at the thought, but I had to accept that it was true. A part of me felt that it was right, that we had a strong enough relationship; but at the same time, my other conscience, you know, that one with the devil tail, sitting on your shoulder obnoxiously whispering into your ear and telling you the exact opposite of what you feel is right, well mine's whispering, no, _shouting_, that I'm too young and that it's a horrible mistake.

I had my head jammed with thoughts that it was hard to keep my balance. I sat down on my bed and glanced at my clock. It was already midnight but I had no sense to have to go to bed. Charlie had just gone to sleep so Edward would be here soon. I leaned back on my bed, closing my eyes, and listening to the slight pitter patter of the raindrops on the leaves out side of my open window. I sat up, irritated with the silence, and sighed. I didn't even realize Edward had climbed through the window and he was perched on the rocking chair across the room. It was scary sometimes, how quiet he can be.

"Are you okay?" he questioned me. He must have sensed that I'd been thinking a lot. Either that, or Alice told him something was wrong.

"I'm fine, really," I lied. I never liked explaining my Jacob problems with Edward, it would make things worse than they already were. Talking about a problem with the person that somewhat caused the problem would be too overwhelming.

"You look.. upset. You know, if you don't want Alice to plan the wedding, just let me know, I used to be a Boy Scout, I can tie good knots and hold her hostage if you'd like. Then we could fly to Vegas, just like you had wished. Just say the word."

"Alice is fine, I don't care. It's just.. oh, never mind. It's nothing, I swear." He glared at my with his piercing gold eyes. He knew I was lying.

"I don't believe you, I know when something's up. I know you." He said.

"...It's Jacob," I confessed. "You knew that already, Edward. I can't lose him like this, not now, at least. I need to talk to him. Oh please, Edward, won't you let me?"

"Go right ahead." He replied, almost instantly. I was shocked. I never thought he'd give in that easily.

"R-Really, Edward? Are you sure?" I stuttered.

"I'm positive. If you're going to be my wife, I have to live with the fact that you.. you're sensitive. I need to allow you to solve your own problems. So go ahead." He walked over, handing me his cell phone, sat on the bed, and pulled me into his lap.

"I love you." He whispered into my hair.

"I know."

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered on the other end of the phone.

"Jacob?" I answered, almost too quiet to hear myself.

"B-Bella? Is that you?"

"Yes, Jake, listen.. are you doing anything tomorrow? I'd really like to talk to you." I said.

"No.. nothing planned. You can come to La Push, if you'd like. As long as thatbloodsucker won't be here, too." He sounded angry.

"No, Jake_, Edward,_" I emphasized. "won't come with me, he'll be busy." I glared at Edward.

"Alright, well if that's the case, then you have my invitation." He hissed.

"Alright, well I see you tomorrow morning then." I tried to sound excited, but then the phone line cut off. "Ugh." I huffed. "Tomorrow's going to be interesting."

"It'll be fine. I'll give you my cell phone. If you need me to break his jaw, I'll just be a phone call away." Edward said.

"That wont be necessary, Edward. Trust me."

"You should get some sleep, Bella, you look exhau-" He stopped in mid-sentence. "Charlie's coming."

"Shoot!" I exclaimed, jumping out of Edward's lap and under the covers. I felt a light kiss on my forehead and then Edward was gone. I forced my eyes shut and tried to make my breathing slow back to normal. I heard my bedroom door creek open just the slightest bit. I waited there for what felt like a long time, when Edward was back, sitting at the foot of my bed. "Thank goodness you can read minds." I winked at Edward. "I'd be grounded for a century by now."

"One of the perks of having a vampire for a boyfrie- _fiancee_." He corrected himself, winking back at me.

"Shhhh! Not so loud. Charlie might hear."

"He'll know soon enough. Alice is sending his invitation on Wednesday."

Wednesday was only four days away, but it felt sooner than that. I was afraid about how Charlie would react when he found out.

"I guess I'd better tell him before then." I assumed. "How'd you like it if you received a letter saying your recent high school graduate daughter is off getting married to a boy she's know for a little over a year, without even knowing about it first."

"That'd knock Charlie out good." Edward chuckled. "That's why I think you should tell him.. tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" I proclaimed. "But, that's too soon! I don't know what to say!"

"Shh, shh, Bella, calm down," Edward said, sitting next to me and pulling me back into his lap. "Charlie's going fishing with his friends tomorrow, and tomorrow's going to be a good fishing day, he'll be in a good mood."

"Not after he hears what I have to say." I murmured under my breath.

"And you think I didn't hear that? I'm a vampire, remember? If Charlie hesitates, I'll help you out, it'll be fine." He said. He took my face in between his cold, stone hands. He placed his cool lips on mine for a slightest moment and then pulled away. "Sleep now, Bella."

When he said that, it triggered a flash back in my head. I remember the day, in the dance studio, when James had viciously attacked me, and Edward had come to save me. After sucking the venom out of my hand, Edward had carried me while I fell into unconciousness and the last thing I had heard him say was _"Sleep now, Bella," _before I woke up, two days later in the hospital. I shut my eyes tightly and ducked my head into Edward's hard chest.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked.

"James." I mumbled. I heard a faint growl in Edward's chest as I looked up at him, trying to hold my fear-filled expression off of my face.

"What about James?" Edward growled.

"What you said, just a minute ago.. "Sleep now, Bella," that's what you said to me after James had attacked me. It brought him back in my head." I shook my head viciously, trying to clear his ferocious face from my memories.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to. I-I didn't know. I'll try to remember not to say it again."

"It's okay." I replied, suddenly feeling drowzy.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed, Bella. You've said it yourself, you've got an interesting day tomorrow." Edward said, lifting me up with the greatest of ease, taking one hand off of me to pull back my blanket, and set me in my bed.

"Stay with me." I said, as I moved over to give him room.

"I was planning on it." He said, laying on top of the covers next to me, so he wouldn't make me cold. I turned over on my side, facing the wall and he pulled me into his chest, wrapping me in his strong arms.

"Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, Edward. Don't let the werewolves bite." I replied, giggling. Edward pulled his head up to look at me.

"Not funny, Bella." He said.

"I was only joking," I replied, as I rolled on my back to look at him. "I love you." I whispered into his chest.

"Me too." He replied, as I drifted into unconsciousness in the safety of his arms.


	2. Confessions

I felt like I had been sleeping for hours. I heavily opened my eyes, recovering from the drowsiness. I glanced over at my clock to check the time, but there was something in the way. I rubbed the blurriness out of my eyes, and opened them again to see if I could see any better.

"Good morning, Darling" It was Edward. He had stayed the night and was laying on my bed in the same position he was in when I fell asleep, his face only inches from mine.

"What time is it?" I said, stretching and yawning.

"Ten fifteen." Edward replied. I was surprised, I usually never slept in this late.

"I should probably get ready to go see Jacob." I said, my voice going back to normal.

"Good idea." Edward said, sitting up, cradling me in his arms, and setting me on my feet. He let go of me and I swayed back and forth, lightheaded. "Sorry, you got up too fast." Edward apologized. I shook my head and steadied my vision. I stumbled over to my dresser sluggishly and got out Edward's favorite blue shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Do you mind?" I asked Edward. He chuckled, and was out of the room before I could turn around to look at him. I got dressed slowly and ran a comb through my hair.

"I love that shirt on you." Edward whispered into my ear, he was back in my room, standing behind me. I could feel the coolness of his body near mine. He put his hands around my waist and kissed my ear.

"I know," I smiled. "which is why I wore it."

"After you get back from La Push, we'll go back to my house. Alice has some wedding plans she'd like to run by you." I let out a slight groan and spun out of Edward's hold. He gave me a suspicious look and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I won't be there very long, I hope, we'll see what Jake has to say."

"Take your time, just call me when you're ready to leave, I'll come get you. I'll give you a ride to the territory divide, too, you ready?"

"Yeah." I huffed, sliding on my slip-ons and heading towards the stairs. Before I even made it out my bedroom door, Edward took my hand and led me to his Volvo. He walked to the passenger side to open the door for me. I climbed in and buckled up as he walked around the front of the car and got into the drivers seat. I sniffed the air, wrinkling my nose at the scent.

"What?" Edward asked.

"That smell.. it smells like.. like road kill." I gagged.

"Haha," Edward laughed. "wow, you're good." Edward joked as he flicked my ear.

"It _is_ roadkill?!?" I nearly shouted.

"Well.. when we went hunting the other day, Jasper hadn't finished the bear he'd caught, so I let him take it home. You know, a meal to go?" Edward chuckled. "I tried to get the smell to go away, I guess it didn't work much..?"

_"No_." I gasped, sucking in my breath and rolling down the window. It was about a twenty minute drive to La Push, the way Edward drove. The speed made the air circulate through the car better, and soon the smell weakened. I rolled the window back up and sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward questioned me.

"What's going to happen. With me and Jake, that is." I answered.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Edward took the corner and I saw Jake's red VW Rabbit waiting on the other side of the territory divide. Edward skidded to a stop, about twenty feet from the divide, and leaned over to kiss me. I tightened my lips and pulled my head away.

"Not now, Edward. Not in front of Jake."

"Hmph." He sighed. "Call me when you need a ride."

"Will do." I called, getting out of the car.

"I love you." He said quickly.

"Me too." As I slammed the door behind me. I saw Jake getting out of his car as I started walking towards the divide. My evil conscience was telling me to turn around, to keep Jake out of my life and to not even try. I couldn't do that to Jake, he was still my best friend. No matter what happened, even if he didn't think the same.

"Hey, Bella." Jake said the second I crossed the divide. I heard Edward's car burn out and turn the corner, speeding down the side street that vanished into the woods.

"Hi, Jake." I said, hesistating. Jake had recovered from his vampire attack quicker than anyone I've ever known; but I guess that's one of the advantages of being a werewolf.

"Do you want to go back to my house, see Billy, maybe, or go down to the beach. Like old times." Jake asked, sounding sad.

"The beach sounds good." I replied, trying to sound as reassuring as I could. I climbed into the passenger side of the Rabbit while Jake got into the drivers seat. Without speaking, he drove to the opening of the trail, leading into the woods. We got out, still silent, and walked down the trail and into the opening where the waves broke at the shore. I had noticed that our tree was still there, the tree that was the setting of all of our talks. Without thinking, we both sat on the decrepit piece of wood and stared at our feet.

"Okay," I built up my confidence. "I know you're mad at me, and you have the right to be, I have the right to be upset, too." I scolded him. "You know how much I wan- need Edward." I hesitated, correcting myself; but of course I wanted Edward, who was I kidding? "I'm not saying I love him more than you, I love you both equally the same. But different types of love. I hope you understand that." He was silent. "Jake? Jacob, please, say something so I don't sound like a babbling idiot."

"What's there to say?" He said, almost a whisper. "No, I know what I want to say," his voice immediately sounding angry. "how can you possibly love a vampire? He can kill you, Bella. In a heart beat, and you know that. _He_ knows that. Don't you feel scared? Aren't you worried he'd slip? Bella, I'm what you _need._ I can be things he can't be for you. I won't hurt you, I won't _kill_ you. I'm n-normal." He choked out the last word.

"Jake.." I could feel the sobs building in my chest. "I do know that, you're exactly the type of boyfriend I want. But Edward, he is my life, and I can't leave that. You have to understand. Without Edward I'd be dead right now. I know you know that."

"Dead.." Jake chuckled, but at the same time I could feel his arm shutter next to mine. "You wouldn't have had the problem of almost getting killed if you chose me." He said. I could hear the despise in his voice.

"I know. And I feel stupid about that. I just, can't explain it, Jake! It's hard for me! You have to know that! Just accept the fact that because I chose Edward doesn't mean I don't like you! I love you, Jacob Black." I didn't realize I was shouting.

"..I-I can't say the same anymore, Bella." He looked into my eyes this time.

"...What?" I gasped.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, getting up from the ancient tree. He silently walked towards the cliffs, opposite of where we came from. I couldn't move, I felt too crushed to even blink. I just sat there, staring at where Jake was headed. I saw his body start to quiver, and within seconds there was a werewolf in replace of my best friend. Or at least I thought he was my best friend. I saw Jacob run away and before I knew it, he disappeared into the caves of the cliffs.

I still couldn't feel the pain, yet at least. Without me even knowing it, my legs carried me into the woods, past Jacob's Rabbit, and towards the divide. My thoughts were slowly coming back to my head, first was that I had to call Edward. It most likely wouldn't be necessary as soon as I passed the boundary line, which I was planning too, because Alice would see me and tell Edward to come get me. I didn't care about that much.

But then came the nightmare, or at least I wished it was a nightmare. Which I soon realized it wasn't. What Jake had told me, back on the beach, never got to me yet, until I passed the divide. I was expecting to see Edward's Volvo appear from where the road disappeared into the woods, but I hadn't yet. Then the words crushed me. "_I can't say the same anymore, Bella,"_ took a striking blow to my chest. I collapsed on the side of the road and cradled into a fetal position. I could feel the tears roll out of my eyes and horizontally across my face. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to sweep away the thought of him. Nothing worked. I was surprised Edward wasn't here yet, but yet I was relieved.

I wanted to lay here, I wanted to let my emotion take me under. Then I heard the Volvo, speeding down the side road, and skidding to a quick stop ten feet away from where I lay. Immediately, I heard the door open and slam quicker than I could take a breath. I heard another door open and assumed Alice was with him.

"Bella!" His voice sounded frightened, shallow. "Bella, Bella! Are you hurt?! Breathe Bella, breath, dammit!" He was hunched over me. I realized I was hyperventilating, something I seemed to do quite often. I hadn't opened my eyes yet. It felt nice to be in a place where I could zone everyone out, and just focus on myself for once. I felt Edward cold hand on my back.

"Bella, say something! Are you hurt?!"

"...Yes." I groaned, sniffling. That was the truth, too. It wasn't physical pain, but mental. My heart felt heavy and I still couldn't breath right.

"What is it?!" Edward demanded, there was still and edge of dread in his voice.

"My heart." I whispered, rolling on to my back, wiping the tears away with the back of my hand. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling a brand new hole forming in my chest, where Edward's hole had scarred over.

"Give her some space, Edward, she'll spit it out later, once she gets a grip." It was Alice, just as I suspected. I still had my eyes closed, opening my lips to slow my breathing. I felt Edward's arm slide off of me and the sense of him next to me vanished quickly. I heard the door of the Volvo open and then slam shut, sending an echo through the woods. I heard Alice sigh. She was standing over me when I finally opened my eyes. She held out a hand to help me up. I didn't even have to pull myself up, she was strong enough to support all of my weight to get me on my feet. I wobbled and she placed her arm around my waist, guiding me to the Volvo.

"Edward's mad." I said, glaring at him through the wind shield.

"He'll get over it." Alice replied. She was always positive. Too positive, sometimes. She opened the back door of the Volvo, helping me in. She climbed into the passenger seat silently, sending a dirty look towards Edward.

"Settle down, boy." She said to Edward. I saw his nostrils flaring from the back seat. I was wiped out. I slumped over onto to my side, across the entire back seat. Alice looked over her shoulder back at me with worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine, really." I lied, trying to sound as convincing as possible. I heard Edward snarl and I rolled my eyes.


	3. Wedding plans

Before I knew it, the car was stopped in front of the Cullen's house. Alice and Edward got out of the car while I stayed motionless on the back seat. I heard the door open next to my head.

I lifted my head up, just to see Edward crouched down next to me in the open doorway.

"Let's go." He still sounded tense, but not as angry as before. I lifted all of my body weight up with my unsteady arms and climbed out of the Volvo. Before I could even shut the door, Edward scooped me up into his arms. He somehow managed to shut the door and walked towards the front door of the house. I let my head fall against his chest, inhaling his scent. The door was already open when we reached the stoop, and we stepped inside. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were standing in a semi-circle around the front door. I should have known that Alice told everyone what she saw in her vision.

"Oh Bella," It was Esme. "are you okay? Edward, take her up to your bed."

"She's fine." Alice chimed in, stepping through the doorway from the kitchen. Before anyone could say anything else, Edward was nearly at the top of the staircase, headed towards his bedroom.

"Sorry about that," He was trying to comfort me. He must have felt my tenseness in his arms. "Alice has the biggest mouth, at least when it comes to the vision about you. She just wants you safe, you understand."

"Mmm." I mumbled, too worn out to say much. I felt Edward set me down on the center of his

lumpy gold bed and pull away. Soon enough he was laying on his side next to me, resting his head in his hand. He stroke my cheek with a cold finger.

"It was that werewolf, wasn't it?" He asked, sounding appalled.

"Yes.." I huffed. I didn't even want to hear his name anymore, let alone think it.

"Do you want to talk about it? No need to, if you aren't up for it."

"It's okay, I guess. He told me he didn't love me, not even as a friend. Straight out. That's it. End of Story."

"I see." Was all he said.

"I don't even want to see him again. That- that _dog_." I emphasized. Edward laughed.

"A little, harsh, don't ya think?" He chuckled again.

"Be reasonable, Edward." He smiled, scooting closer to my side. There was a faint knock at the door, and Edward sat up, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Come in." He hissed. Alice slowly peeked through the crack of the door and slowly opened the door the rest of the way.

"How's Bella?" She whispered to Edward.

"I'm right here you know, you don't need a messenger. And I'm fine, honestly."Edward glared at me with breath taking pools of gold.

"Oh, sorry Bella, I though you were asleep." She apologized softly. "Now, I have some plans for the wedding, if you're up for hearing them, that is."

"Anything that doesn't involve _him_." I stammered. It's funny, I always used to refer to Edward as _him_ when he'd left. It was Jacob's turn to take his toll on me.

"Okay, well, let's go down to the living room, there's more room there." She turned to face the stairs as Edward looked at me, smirking. I sat up, swung my legs over the side of the bed, and Edward helped me up. He didn't let go of my hand as we walked downstairs to the living room together. Alice had a pile of papers in front of her, sitting at the long, wooden table. I sat down next to her and Edward sat across from me.

"Whoever is playing footsie with me, I'd very much appreciated if you stopped." Alice stammered. I looked at Edward curiously.

"Oh, sorry." Edward turned his head, flashing a smile at me. I giggled.

"Thanks." Alice sounded sarcastic. "Anyway, I have plans for the location, the reception, the food, the-"

"Woah, woah, woah, Alice, don't overwhelm her. We've got time. Slow down." Edward reassured her.

"Edward, seriously, two months is not much time to plan, I hope you realize that." Edward sighed, reaching over the table to take my hands.

"Let her talk, then you can faint, okay?" He smirked.

"Go on, Alice." I said, being as polite as possible.

"Alright, now that that _rude_ interruption is over with, I shall continue." She shot a rude look to Edward. "I was thinking about having the ceremony in the backyard. It'll be great!" She sounded so excited, I had to try and show a little interest. I nodded my head in agreement. Edward squinted his eyes at me a shook his head. "And the reception will be here, too. I'll get catering from a family friend. It's going to be perfect!" I thought about something.

"Alice, don't you think people will think your family's a little.. _weird _for not eating any food?" I asked her.

"Don't worry about that, we know how to hide it." She winked at Edward. He smiled back.

"And now.. for the guests." She said hesistantly. "You said Jak- _he_ got his invitation, correct?" I knew exactly who she meant.

"Hmm.." I sighed. "Yes." Edward squeezed my hands tighter. "I don't know if he's going to come, though, or if I even want him to be there."

"We'll see." Alice replied. "And as for Renee, I'm sending out her invitation tomorrow. She should get it on Thursday, giving you a chance to deal with Charlie first, he'll get his on Wednesday."

Great, I forgot about Renee. She'll be a happy to hear this.

"Same for your friends. Angela, Mike, Ben, Jessica. They'll get theirs on Wednesday." This was going to be a _very_ eventful week.

"I guess that's it. Oh, wait! I forgot. I ordered your cake. I've got a picture here, if you'd like to see it?" She asked.

"I guess so.." I looked at Edward. "As long as the plastic bride doesn't make me look _fat._" Edward laughed, shaking his head. Alice searched through her stack of papers until she got the a sheet with a large picture on it. The pulled it out and set in on the table in between Edward and I.

At first I didn't know what to say. It looked beautiful. Four layers of elegant, perfectly placed round cakes, covered with white fondant with frosting resembling white lace and glossy pearls. On top perched the tiny, plastic bride and groom, at which I'd dreaded to see. It wasn't so bad. They actually looked jut like Edward and I.

"Alice, it's beautiful." I said, grinning.

"Isn't it?" She replied. "Edward?"

"It's wonderful, Alice." He said, smiling.

"Great! I'm glad you're satisfied. Well, I guess that's it for now. And Bella, I recommend you warn Charlie about the invitation before it arrives. Just so that Edward won't have to come save you from any punishments he may come up with."

I shuddered.

"I know. I will." I murmured.

"Okay, well thanks for your time, guys. I'm going to finish printing the invites, I'll see you later."

Before I could look up from the picture of the cake that kept distracting me with it's elegance, Alice was gone, leaving a trail of her scent behind her.

"That wasn't so bad." Edward said to me, lifting up my hand in his and holding it against his face. My fingers tensed at the sudden change in temperature.

"Not at all." I said, smirking. "Now what?"

"Well, we could, go talk to Charlie, or, go back to my room and just talk. You and I."

"That sounds nice." I said. "The you and I part, not the Charlie part." I pulled the side of my mouth down. He kissed the back of my hand that was still in his.

"I promise you, it'll be fine." He reassured me.

"I hope you're right." I frowned.

"I'm always right." He chuckled, pushing his chair back and standing up as I did the same. He held onto my hand as we walked back up the stairs into his room, and he shut the door behind him.

We sat on his bed at the same time and said nothing.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm.." He was thinking hard about it, you could see it in his eyes. "Tell me about you, Bella. About your life." The side of his mouth pulled up into that perfect crooked smile I loved so much.

"You are my life," I said, almost immediately. "What else is there to know?" I smirked.

"Well, before you met me, I mean." His crooked smile turned into a full-out grin.

"Ugh, fine. But you'll be bored, just a warning." I replied.

"I doubt that." He chuckled.

"Alright then.. well, I was born on September 13th, 1988, but, you knew that already.. Anyway, my mom left my dad and took me with her to Phoenix when I was six months old. I grew up just like any other typical girl would, in dance classes, elementary school, middle school, usually never fitting in anywhere. That's why I decided to move to Forks, with Charlie. For a change. That's when I first saw you. Well, your family. At lunch, the first time. I thought your family was strange, but the most beautiful family I've ever seen." I blushed with embarrassment. Edward stroked my cheek with the back of the fingers. "But you.. you attracted me the most. There was just, something about you. Except for when I sat next to you in Biology. You seemed, uncomfortable, sitting next to me.." I saw his jaw clench.

"Your scent." He confessed. "I couldn't bear it. You smelt so, delicious. I figured I'd try to switch classes, so I wouldn't end up doing something insane. Which didn't work.."

"I figured that was it. Not at first, though. At first I thought you were mad at me. Not like a did anything, though. And then, the day after it snowed, when the parking lot was icy, I remember it like it was yesterday. Tyler's car had slipped on the ice. It would have crushed me to death if you hadn't been there. But you came out of nowhere, you dented the car with your _back_. After that, I knew you weren't.. you know, normal. A few days after that I went to a Quileute bonfire. I was talking to J-Jake." I forced his name out. "He told me a story about "_The Cold Ones_", and he told me that that's what your family was. That you were _vampires_. I didn't believe it at first, until I researched it online. The eyes, the speed, the super strength, the pale, cold skin. It just fit in perfectly. Then, I realized.. I was irrevocably in love with you. " I smiled at him, lost in his brilliant gold eyes.

"I realized that too, the first time I sat next to you in Biology. You were just so.. _addicting_." He pressed his lips together. I laid down on my back on the bed, and Edward did the same. We turned our heads to look at each other, and Edward craned his neck to kiss me lightly. He rolled in his side, put his arms around me, and pulled me into his chest. I shivered from the coldness of his body against mine.

"Sorry." He apologized, letting me go.

"Hey, I was comfortable." I said, turning my head to look at him. He chuckled, pulling me back against him. We were quiet for the longest time. I felt a humming in his chest as my lullaby played through his lips, slowly pulling me into unconsiousness. I think he knew I was sleeping, because he just stayed there, holding onto me. I wish I could stay there forever.


	4. Charlie

I didn't know how long I'd been sleeping, but I heard Edward's bedroom door creak open and I felt a presence of someone standing at the doorway.

"Ehem." It was Alice.

"Shhh," Edward hushed her. "she's asleep." I wasn't really, anymore. I just didn't feel like opening my eyes. I was too comfortable with where I was.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized. "i just wanted to let her know that it'd probably be a good idea to let Charlie know today." I sucked in my breath. Edward rubbed his hand on my arm.

"I'll let her know." Edward said. I heard the door shut and knew Alice was gone. Edward was still silent. I finally had the strength to open my eyes and I turned my neck to look at Edward.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said, smiling.

"How long was I asleep? What time is it?" I asked, my voice sounding raspy.

"It's five." Edward said calmly.

"Five?! I've been asleep for three hours! Why didn't you wake me?!" I shouted.

"You looked so peaceful." He smirked. "And you were talking again, it was.. entertaining." He chuckled.

"Oh, great, what was I saying?" I sighed.

"Well, the first think you said was "_I do._" You must have been dreaming about the wedding. You sounded so happy. It made me happy." He pulled the side of his mouth up.

"Well, I heard Alice come in. I guess I'd better fill her request.." I frowned. Edward pulled the side of my mouth into a crooked smile with his index finger.

"No need for that." He was still smiling.

"Well, let's go." I said, sitting up and lifting myself off the bed. I got up too fast, making myself lightheaded. I plopped back down on the bed to avoid getting too dizzy.

"Take is easy." Edward said, laughing. He helped me up and took my hand as we walked downstairs. Alice was standing at the foot of the stairs. I was guessing she knew I was going to tell Charlie.

"Good luck." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder and giving me a hopeful smile.

"I'll need it." a huffed. Edward squeezed my hand. We walked out to the Volvo and he walked around to open my door, then we walked around to the drivers side. I was still tired, so I rested my head on the window. I felt Edward's cold hand on mine, which was rested on my leg, but I didn't look up. Within minutes, we were stopped in front of Charlie's house.

"Would you like me to come with you?" He asked.

"Of course, I'll need your help." I replied. I climbed out of the car and Edward did the same. I walked around the front of the Volvo and Edward took my hand. We walked to the front door together and he released my hand so I could unlock to door. We stepped inside and Edward shut the door behind him.

"Bella?" Charlie called.

"I'm here." I answered back. Edward and I walked down the hall and saw Charlie sitting in his normal spot, watching the game.

"Oh, well hello Edward." Charlie smiled.

"Chief Swan," Edward bowed his head. "How have you been?" I could tell Edward was trying to soften him up.

"Just swell!" Charlie replied. "And yourself?"

"Great." Edward smiled.

"I caught some good fish out there today, Bella, they're in the freezer. They were really biting today. It was great." Charlie said, sounding pleased. Edward looked at me a gave me an "_I told you so"_ look.

"I'll make one for dinner, if you'd like." I said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as I could.

"Sure, sure." Charlie replied. Edward led me over to the love seat and sat me down, as he sat next to me. He gave me a nod and I sighed.

"Dad.." I hesitated. I didn't feel ready to tell him, but I had too.

"Mmm?" He hummed, his eyes glued on the television set.

"I've got some news to tell you." My voice was shaky. Charlie took his eyes off the game this time.

"What is it, Bells?" He questioned me, sounding suspicious.

"Ed-Edward.." It was almost hard to speak now, I was so nervous. "..proposed to me." He was silent. He stared at me with hard eyes. "And I accepted. Dad, I love him. This is right for us." Edward took my hand again and looked at Charlie. He still wouldn't speak, he just kept staring. "Dad.."

"Bella.." He shook his head. "Your so _young_, you don't understand the commitment. That's a mistake I took with Renee, and I don't want the same thing happening to you." His voice was strict.

"Dad, you don't understand. Edward and my relationship, it's different. It's hard to explain right now, but you have to know that. We _need_ each other. And our love for one another is stronger than anyone's you've probably ever met. Dad, please. Do this, do this for _me._ For _Edward._" His head fell.

"Bella, I love you. And I know that one day you're going to have to go off on your own. I didn't know it'd be so soon. I just, wasn't prepared. I see that you and Edward are in love, and I have to accept that. You have my permission, Bella. But just know, that sometimes you may think one thing, but it turns out completely different. You have to understand that." He didn't sound convincing.

"I understand, Dad. Thank you, thank you so much." Without speaking, Charlie got up from his spot and walked out of the room. It was strange, because he never left during the middle of a game. I knew there was still something bothering him. I let out a sigh and slumped back on the couch, hitting the back of my head on the wall, Edward chuckled under his breath.

"Ouch.." I whispered, rubbing my head with my palm. "That was easier than I thought, but there's still something about him. Something isn't right." I said, leaning myself into Edward's side. He put his arm around me and kissed where I had hit my head.

"He'll get over it. It was just so sudden." He reassured me.

"I guess I should go make dinner now." I said, pushing myself off of the couch.

"I'll help." Edward suggested, getting off the couch in one fluent motion. He made everything look so easy. I made my way into the kitchen and over to the freezer. I opened it and there were about seven different types of fish stacked on top of each other.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said today would be a good fishing day."

"I told you so." Edward whispered into my ear. I took out the fish that was on top of the stack and examined it.

"This'll do." I shut the freezer and set the fish in the sink. Edward cleaned it off while I set up the stove. I watched Edward clean the fish, his nose wrinkling at the stench.

"Sick." He stammered.

"What? It's just fish." I laughed. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. I took the fish from the sink and set it on the cutting board. Edward handed me a knife.

"You may want to leave the room, there's going to be a lot of blood. From the fish, I mean."

"That's okay, the stench is bad enough. There's nothing that'll make me want _that._" He scrunched his face. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You can play the piano, well, I can cook. Check this out." I lifted the knife and slammed it onto the board, decapitating the fish.

"Ugh." Edward hissed, turning away. "How can you do that?!" He almost gagged.

"Easy." I chuckled, slicing the body of the fish into strips. "Charlie loves fish sticks." I smiled, holding up a strip in Edward's face. He pulled away, nearly gagging again. I coated the strips in a bowl of bread crumbs and laid them into the skillet of hot oil. They sizzled as I placed them into the skillet.

"How strange.." Edward said, examining the strips sizzling furiously in the skillet. "How can you _eat_ that?" He asked, looking at me.

"They look better when they're _cooked_, silly. And they taste even better, but, you wouldn't know." I poked Edward in the side. He chuckled.

"I don't think I'd want to know. Hey, it's not like you think what _I_ eat is very appetizing, either. So no harassing me." He laughed.

"Well, I might soon." I gave him an evil smirk. Edward hissed under his breath. I let the fish sticks finish frying and took them off the stove, placing them on a paper towel. Edward's face was still disgusted, looking at the fried strips.

"They still don't look appealing." He said.

"Are you kidding me? They look delicious." I laughed at him. I heard Charlie coming down the stairs and held my breath.

"Smells great!" He must have gone upstairs to recollect himself, he was in a much better mood than before.

"It's all yours, Dad. I'm not feeling very hungry." I told him.

"You're sure? There's plenty to go around. Edward?"

"No, thank you. Bella and I ate at my house already." Edward saved both of us.

"Alright, then. Thanks so much, Bells." He kissed my cheek and took the fish sticks to the kitchen table. I finished cleaning up and headed to my bedroom, Edward followed. I shut the door behind Edward and sat on my bed. Edward sat next to me. He leaned in to kiss me, but his cell phone rang, interrupting. He flipped it open with one hand, bringing it to his ear.

"Carlisle?" Edward answered. "What? Why? Great.. We'll be right there." He hung up the phone and slipped it into his back pocket. "Would you like to spend the night at my house, Bella? There's a family meeting tonight that I need to be there for. You might like to be there, too." He said, quietly.

"Um.. I guess so?" I said, curiously, wrinkling my forehead. I walked over to my dresser to get my pajamas. Edward's hand was on mine.

"You won't be needing that." He smiled, taking my hand in his. I didn't say anything, as he lead my out the door and down the stairs. We walked into the kitchen to face Charlie.

"Chief Swan, I'd like to ask your permission for Bella to spend the night at my house. If that's alright with you."

"..Sure." You could tell he was hesitating. I let go of Edward's hand, walking over to the kitchen table. Charlie stood up. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you, Dad." I said, pulling away.

"Love you to, hon." He replied as I returned to Edward's side, taking his hand.

"See you tomorrow." I hollered, walking out the front door. We walked to the car, Edward opening the passenger side for me, like always, and getting in on the drivers side. He roared the engine to life, and spun out of the driveway, speeding down my street. Charlie was in the window, watching us carefully until we disappeared around the corner, out of his view.

"What's going on? What did Carlisle say?" I asked Edward, suspicion in my voice.

"We'll let you know when we get to the house."

**AHH, I do apologize for this chapter being so long! I didn't know where to cut it off. :) Just to let you guys know, which I have yet to state, I already have, I believe, 50 or so pages (typed) of this story done, so the updates should be pretty consecutive. So there's the good news. Now the bad news is that I am STUCK on the climax of my story, which really stinks, buuuuut, I will most certainly try my best to get working on it. Leave reviews:D**


	5. Flu

I rolled my eyes. We were already pulling into the hidden driveway of the Cullen's house, stopping near the garage. Edward and I got out of the car and walked toward the front door hand in hand. He opened the door with his free hand and lead me inside. All of the Cullens, except for Rosalie, were sitting at the long wooden table where Alice, Edward and I had sat before. I looked at Edward out of the corner of my eye, his expression perfectly calm. We walked over to the table and sat down in two of the three open seats at the head of the table.

"What's going on?" I asked, facing Carlisle, who was sitting to my right.

"Bella.." He sounded calm. "Your father called me, just a little while ago." His voice turning concerned. That explained why Charlie was up in his room for so long. My eyes widened and my breath came to a sudden stop.

"Breathe, Bella." Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear. I opened my mouth wider to ease my breathing, and pursed my lips.

"Why?" I slurred.

"He said he couldn't believe why you were doing this, marrying Edward that is. He said he wanted me to make up a lie to cancel the wedding. But I couldn't do that to you and Edward. He really doesn't want you to do this. He says he doesn't trust Edward. He basically spilled his heart out to me. I'm sorry you have to hear this, Bella. You just had to know." I couldn't speak. I couldn't believe Charlie was doing this behind my back. I just stared at Carlisle, my eyes widening more and more. I could feel moisture in my eyes. Edward reached under the table and took my hand, which was warm and sweaty. His hand sent a shiver through my spine, bringing me back from my trance.

"Oh.." Was all that would come out. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. I shivered again. I saw Edward standing up next to me but I didn't move. I felt him pull my chair back from the table and he scooped me up from the chair with ease, and carried me up the stairs and into his bedroom without saying a word. He slumped me onto his bed, as I stared at the ceiling, motionless. He was laying against me, molding his body to mine.

"Bella.." He was trying to get something out of me. My mouth my numb. "Bella, you have to say something." He put his hand on my cheek. I squeezed my eyes shut, the first movement I could manage, forcing a single tear out of my left eye, easily noticeable to Edward. I quickly wiped it away with my sleeve. I wasn't very productive, the tears kept coming without me even knowing, then a sob came from my chest and up my throat.

"Bella, Bella. It's okay. Shh, Bella look at me." I turned my head the slightest bit, Edward's head was on the pillow right next to mine. He swept the hair away from my eyes. "It was too sudden for Charlie, he probably didn't mean what he said. That happens, when something's thrown upon you too quickly. It was just a phase. You saw how he acted when he came downstairs. He was as happy as a clam."

"I-I just can't believe it. He said he can't trust you. That hurts, so much you can't even imagine. Doesn't that bother _you_?" My voice was almost muted.

"Not at all." Edward wiped the moisture from my eyes with his cold fingers. "As long as you trust me, and that I trust me. That's all I care about." His voice was like velvet. The tears came back. This time, they were tears of happiness. I forced a slight smile. I heard the door open slowly.

"Oh, Bella.." It was Esme. "I am so sorry about Charlie. That was awfully rude of him. Just know that you're family. You can come talk to me about anything." She stood in the doorway, sitting into her hip.

"Thank you, Esme." My voice sounded groggy. I looked at Edward, and then back at the doorway, she was already gone. Edward reached behind him and pulled back a tissue from a box on his night stand. He handed it to me. I wiped my eyes and my nose. He leaned in and pressed his lips to the hallow of my throat. I sniffled. His lips trailed up my neck, across my cheek, and towards my lips. He kissed me, molding his lips to mine. I moved my lips with his as he wrapped his arms around my, resting them on my back. I did the same, twisting my fingers into the back of his shirt. Instinctively, I clung my leg around his hip. I let my fingers intertwine into his locks of gold hair. He trailed his hand down my back and across my leg. He put one hand on my shoulder and pushed himself away. I struggled for a breath, putting my hands on my stomach. My stomach ached all of a sudden.

"Bella? You don't look so good.." Edward said, putting his hand on my forehead. "My goodness, Bella, you're burning up. Are you feeling alright?" He looked concerned.

"I don't know, I've got a stomach ache." I whimpered.

"I'll go get Carlisle, stay right here." He was quickly out the door and back with Carlisle within seconds.

"Bella, hunny, are you alright?" Carlisle asked, sitting on Edward's bed with his medical kit.

"I'm not feeling too good." I said, as loudly as I could. Carlisle took a thermometer out of his kit and placed it under my tongue. I didn't take long for Carlisle to know I had a fever, the thermometer almost immediately shot up to one hundred and three point five.

"Oh, Bella, you have a high fever. I think you may have the flu." I groaned, rolling over on my stomach. I felt Carlisle get off of the bed.

"Take care of her, Edward. I'll be back in a little while to check on her." He said, looking at Edward while heading out the door and down the stairs. It was silent for a moment.

"Ahh, what are we going to do with you, Bella?" Edward sat down on the bed next to me. I kept my head buried in his pillow. I let out a quick breath, feeling nauseated. I heard the door open again.

"I suggest that Bella goes to the bathroom, now." Sometimes I hated how she could see everything I was going to do. Edward scooped me up into his arms and I kept my eyes closed, resting my feverish forehead on his cold chest. He laid me on the bathroom floor next to the toilet and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I felt like I was going to die, my stomach ached so badly. I knew I had to stop the pain, so I leaned my head over the toilet.

Edward must have been outside of the bathroom, because he opened the door as soon as I flushed the toilet. I must have been in there for ten minutes. I washed my hands and dried my hands with a towel.

"Feeling better?" He was leaning on the door frame, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Not quite.." I huffed. I wasn't lying this time. Edward scooped me up as soon as I was done drying my hands.

"Edward, I've got two perfectly conditioned legs, you know."I complained.

"You need to save you energy." He smiled, setting me back on his bed. He left to room and quickly came back with a glass of water. He handed it to me, and I chugged it now, getting the terrible taste out of my mouth.

"Thank you." I said, handing him the empty glass. He set it on the night stand and laid back on the bed next to me. He pulled the covers over only me and I cuddled into his chest.

"You need your rest." He whispered into my hair.

"Mmm." I didn't have the energy to produce a fluent conversation. Sooner than I knew it, I was asleep again. It was easiest thing, falling asleep in Edward's arms, while his chest vibrating from the humming of my lullaby. I drifted into deep sleep, a sleep with no nightmares. Not even dreams.


	6. The Forbidden Forest

I woke up a few times in the middle of the night, needing to use the bathroom, but I easily fell back asleep each time. By morning, I felt too weak to even breath. Edward stayed with me all night, making sure I was alright. I gathered the strength to open my eyes just enough to see the clock on Edward's dresser at the foot of the bed. It was already eleven. I stretched my legs, making a sound in the back of my throat. I still wasn't feeling too great.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked immediately as he heard me wake up.

"Still not good." I whispered, pulling my knees into my chest under the blanket.

"Would you like something to eat? I can tell Alice to go to the grocery store." He suggested.

"It might help." I replied. Edward put his hand on my forehead.

"You still have a fever." I could tell, myself, that I did. I could feel a headache coming. There was a knock at the door.

"Edward? Bella?" It was Alice.

"Come in." Edward hissed.

"I went to the grocery store, I got plently of food." She smiled. She was was ahead of us. I needed something in my stomach.

"Thank you, Alice. We'll be right down." Edward told Alice. I heard the door close and Edward put his hand on my cheek. "Are you up for eating?" He asked.

"I suppose." I said, my eyes closed. I sat up and swayed on the bed. Edward sat up too and put his hand around my waist to keep me steady. He lifted me off the bed with no struggle and set me on my feet. Without taking his hand off my waist, he helped me down the stairs and into the kitchen. Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper were sitting at the kitchen table. Esme was standing at the counter, taking food out of brown paper bags.

"How are you, Bella?" Carlisle asked, looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Not so great." I said quietly.

"I've got some toast for you, Bella. And some juice." Esme said, putting a plate on the kitchen table in front of an empty chair. Edward lead me to the chair and set me down. He pulled a chair next to me and sat down. I ripped off a piece of toast and nibbled on it. Esme brought me a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you so much, Esme." I used all of my strength to pull up a smile.

"Don't worry about it." She reassured me, cleaning up the kitchen counter. I took a small sip from the glass of orange juice. I started to feel better, with food in my stomach, but was worried whether I'd be able to hold it down or not. If this was a twenty-four hour thing, it definitely hadn't been that long yet.

I'd somehow managed to finish the toast and most of the orange juice. Esme took the dishes form the table and put the in the sink. Edward was still facing me, sitting on one of the kitchen chairs. I shifted in the chair so face him, my knees touching his. I slouched over and put my head in his lap. I was exhausted. He stroked my hair with his hand. I started to feel slightly nauseated again. Before I could even sit back up, Alice was crouched next to my head.

"You might want to go to the bathroom, again." She whispered in my ear. I groaned.

"Uh, great." I put my hands on Edward's knees and pushed my self up. Edward pulled my chair out for me and cradled me in his arms, just as I wished he wouldn't. I didn't want to get sick on

him. I ducked my head into him chest and held my breath to hold it in. Soon enough, he was setting me on the bathroom floor. Before he was even out the door, I was over the toilet. I looked at him, his eyebrows pulled up, scrunching his smooth forehead. Instead of leaving, he shut the door before he made it out and sat on the floor next to me.

"You don't have to do this." I was surprised that much made it out of my mouth before I was over the toilet again.

"I want to." He said, pulling my hair back. I rolled onto my side on the floor and put my head in his lap. He laid on his side, too, and pulled me into his chest.

"I love you, Edward." My words were mumbled.

"I love you, too, Bella." It was strange. We never told each other _"I love you too_." This was a step up.

It was already twelve thirty in the afternoon. I knew I'd have to get back to Charlie soon.

"I guess I'm going to have to go home soon." Then I thought about Charlie. I didn't want to face him now, but I assumed I'd have to.

"Would you like the leave now?" He asked, rubbing my arm.

"I suppose." I sighed. I really wasn't ready, to tell you the truth. Edward got up from where he was laying, I was too weak to move, so I stayed where I was with my eyes closed. In one, easy motion, Edward lifted me from the bathroom floor. He easily walked down the stairs, opened the front door, and stepped outside, closing it behind him. He opened the back door to a car, which one I wasn't sure, I wasn't up to open my eyes, and got in, still holding onto me.

"Ready?" It was Alice in the drivers seat.

"Go ahead." Edward said, wiping hair away from my face. I kept my head buried in his chest the whole way there, trying to keep my mind off of Charlie. I hadn't even realized we had stopped, when Edward opened the door and stepped out, with me still in his arms.

"You can put me down now." I finally opened my eyes. "Charlie will suspect something's wrong."

"Well, something is wrong, you're sick, Bella." He put me down anyway.

"I'll be better soon." My feet weren't working properly for a moment when he set me down. He took me hand and helped me to the door. Turning the knob, he led me inside and closed the door behind him.

"Bella?" Charlie called.

"Yes, Dad." I tried to sound not too aggravated. Edward pulled we towards the stairs leading to the second level, without even stopping in front of the family room to see Charlie. As we passed his, I shot him an intimidating glare. He looked confused for a moment, but then went back to watching the game. Edward took me up to my bedroom and shut the door. We walked over to my bed and sat down. I was still feeling woozy, but better than I had in the bathroom. Edward put his hand on my forehead again.

"Your fever seems to have gone away. That's a good sign."

"Mmm." I swallowed hard.

"Bella, I have to go home for a bit. I promised Jasper I'd help him with some hunting techniques. You need to rest, anyway. I promise I won't be long. I'll come back to get you as soon as we're finished."

"Okay.." I was kind of worried he was leaving me with Charlie, but figured I'd like to relax for a little, too. He kissed me quickly, leaving a tingling sensation on my lips. He was soon out the window before I could blink. I pulled away the covers of my bed and put myself underneath. I didn't feel like sleeping, but thought that I would just rest in bed. I took my _Wuthering Heights_ book off of my night stand and opened it to where my book mark was placed. I had gotten through one page, when I started thinking about that Carlisle had told me about what Charlie said. How he couldn't trust Edward. That was the worst part. If my own father couldn't trust my husband-to-be, then how was I ever going to get through the wedding? Soon enough, I let out a sob and the tears flowed, once again, soiling the page I was reading. I had to talk to Charlie. I had to let him know how I felt about him. I slammed my book shut, tears still in my eyes, and ran across my room to the door. I threw the door open and sprinted down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last one.

"How could you?!" I was shouting at the top of my lungs as the tears stung me cheeks. "How could you call Carlisle behind my back?! How could you tell him you can't trust Edward?! Everything was perfect until you butted in! How _could_ you?!" My throat was staring to hurt from the shouting, making my voice squeaky. Charlie just sat there, staring at me with hard eyes. You could tell he was going to blow up any second. This was the part I was worried about.

"What's so perfect about my eighteen year old daughter getting married to a boy she's known for a year!? All he may want from you is time in bed, Bella! You can't _do_ this! Not _now!_ I won't let you!" His face was turning red, his hands balled into fists.

"Charlie, it's not _like_ that! You don't understand! We're in _love_, Charlie! I _need_ Edward! He is my _life, _dammit!" I realized I had accidently called him Charlie, but I didn't even care, I was too furious. The tears continued to stream down my face.

"No, Bella! You aren't going to see him ever again. You're officially on house arrest until I say otherwise!" He was inching toward me. I didn't know what to expect, but he grabbed my wrist and threw me against the wall. He reached over to the coat hook and grabbed his handcuffs from his belt.

"_Charlie!"_ I screamed, loud enough for the neighbors to hear. I realized I was hyperventilating. He struggled with lock of the cuffs, so he released my wrist to fix it. When he did that, my first instinct was to run. And that's exactly what I did. I ran to the front door, threw it open, and ran as fast as my legs would let me.

"_Isabella Marie Swan!_" His voice roared through the trees. I didn't even look back. I didn't want to see him ever again. I ran. Ran into the forest, where both Charlie and Edward had forbid me. I ran as deep into the forest as I could, expecting Edward and Alice to be after me. No one was there. No one but me.

**I know, I know! I'm evil. :) I PROMISE I will update again soon, but I've done six chapters already today and I just started posting it today. SOOOOO I must stop myself before I post too much and get ahead of myself. x I MIGHT post one more chapter tonight, just so you guys don't slaughter me. Deal? BUT, I'm not promising that I won't end that one with a cliff either. SOOOO, I'll think about it. ;)**

**NEVER MIND, I have officially decided that I'm not posting another chapter UNTIL I get atleast five more reviews. Kay?Kay. I know, I'm so bad. It just had to be done. :)**


	7. Starting Over

I stopped at an open area in the center, deep into the forest, and my knees collapsed. I had ran too much.

"I _hate_ you!" I realized I was yelling at the ground. I have never been so frustrated in my entire life. I had to assume that Charlie was going to call his squad to come look for me. I knew I had to get out of here soon.

"Bella!" The voice was faint, but I could tell it was Edward. I didn't say anything. I just layed there in the leaves, my hands balled into fists, trying to control my breathing. Without warning, I sat up and vomited next to the tree that was standing tall above me. I had over worked myself.

"Bella!" The voice was getting closer. I pulled my knees into my chest and tucked my head in between my arms.

"Bella!" Edward had found me. I felt his cold hand on my arm, but I used all of my force to hit it away.

"Ouch, Bella." His voice sounded bitter.

"I never want to see him _again!_" My voice was echoed in my chest, but still audible. Edward didn't say anything. I could feel his cold body next to mine, but he didn't touch me.

"He's going to find me soon. I have to leave. Where, I don't know. Anywhere but here." I got up from where I was sitting and walked even deeper into the forest. Edward trailed behind me, not saying a word. We walked for a couple of minutes. Finally, he spoke.

"What did I tell you about coming in here?" He sounded angry. I growled. I was too mad to say anything human.

"Did you just _growl_?" His voice suspicious. "I thought only I did that." He chuckled. I was glad to know that he couldn't have been too mad. "Listen, Bella." Edward caught up to me, putting his arm around my waist. I spun out from his grasp. "You have every reason to be mad at Charlie, but you shouldn't have blown up on him like that." I spun around to face Edward, stopping him in his tracks.

"Edward!" I was shouting right in his face. "He told me I can't _see_ you! Ever again. He tried _handcuffing _me, Edward!" More tears fell.

"Bella, Bella, shh. Do you _honestly_ think that would stop _me_ from seeing _you_? Not even handcuffs. Although.." Edward pulled up a smirk.

"Ed_ward!_" I hit him on the arm. He laughed. He took my hand and started leading me back to where we came from, this time I let him. I was finally starting to calm down.

"You know what else Charlie said? He said that all you'd want me for is time in bed." My voice still had an edge of bitterness.

"Ha!" Edward roared. "Yea, I heard that part. That was hilarious. Bella, you know we discussed that. You know that's not true. I love you too much for that." He turned, kissing the top of my head.

"You _heard_ that? What else did you hear?" I demanded.

"Hmm, pretty much.. _everything._" He confessed.

"Everything?! Great. How did you-?"

"I figured that was going to happen. I stayed near the house. I thought I could use a little entertainment." He flashed me a brilliant smile.

"Edward.. how can you think of all this as _entertainment_?" You're insane." I stammered.

"Because, Bella. Everything Charlie thinks or says isn't true. He can think what he wants, but it won't change anything between us. What we think of each other is all the matters. Remember that." He stroked the back of my hand with his fingertip. He let go of my hand and dug into his pocket, pulling out the same small box that had the ring in it.

"Let's start over." He said,getting down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" His face was like stone, carved with perfect detail.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes, smiling. He slid the ring on my finger, stood up, and wrapped his stone arms around me, holding me tightly to his chest. I inhaled his prominent scent and sighed, releasing my breath.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I sunk deeper into his grasp, wishing I could stay here forever.

Edward had me on his shoulders as he ran with amazing speed through the forest and back to his house. We went straight up to his room without anyone, including Alice, butting into our business. I was surprised, only because I figured Alice had seen me in the forest. I didn't question it. Edward shut the door of him room and we sat on his bed together.

"So, what are you going to do about Charlie?" Edward asked, stroking my cheek with the back of his finger. I groaned.

"I have no idea. I'm sure he's out looking for me right now." And I knew that for a fact. He'd be here soon to take me away for Edward forever. Or at least that's what he thinks. I leaned into Edward's side as he wrapped his arm around me, holding me tightly, feeling like he'd never let go. I was happy, for once, not having to think about Charlie, or _Jacob, _or any other idiotic problems in my life. Just Edward and I. That was probably the only normal thing in my life right now.

We sat on the bed, holding each other, for nearly a half an hour. There was a light tapping at the door, disturbing the perfect silence.

"Come in." Edward said, clearing his throat. He didn't shift his position, but stayed in the same spot we'd been in. Alice pushed the door open, holding a piece of paper in her delicate hand.

"Bella?" She chimed in.

"Mmm?" My voice cracked.

"One of Charlie's squad members came by, he told me to deliver this to you, it's from Charlie."

I shifted my legs, swallowing nothing but dry air. I bit my lip.

Alice walked over to the bed, handed me the note, and was gone before I could say thank you. I held the folded piece of paper in front of me and looked up at Edward. I could feel the worried look in my eyes, and I knew Edward can see it. He nodded his head. With shaking hands, I unfolded the note.

Isabella,

I owe you an apology. I never meant to hurt you. Everything I said, nothing was true. Everything was just so sudden, I was overwhelmed. I hate myself for doing that to you, I feel so guilty when I see you like that. Even if I hadn't done anything. I feel responsible for anything bad that may happen to you. You'll always be the most wonderful daughter in the world. Don't forget that. I love you, Bella.

P.S- I just want you to know that I'm leaving for a month long fishing trip tomorrow. You have permission to stay at the Cullen's, if you're invited. Otherwise, you can ask Angela or Jessica. I'll be home for the rest of the night, if you'd like to stop by and get your things. I'll be in bed by eight, we're leaving early in the morning. Hope to see you.

Love you dearly,

Dad

A wave of guilt rushed through me. He must have been leaving to get away from everything. I turned my head towards Edward, glad to see that he hadn't been reading over my shoulder. I handed the note to Edward, putting my hands to my face and rubbing my eyes. By the time I put my hands down, Edward was holding the note back in front of my face.

"You're always invited." Edward smiled. "Would you like to go get your stuff?"

"I guess so." I said, almost too quiet to hear myself. I cupped my hand at the back of my neck. Edward took it off, and intertwined his fingers with mine. We got off the bed together and made our way to the front door. The second we reached the bottom step, Alice had appeared beside us out of no where, making me jump.

"Oh, one month, Bella! How exciting! This is going to be so much fun!" She was ecstatic. I smiled back at her, tricking her with my convincing expression. Edward walked me out to the passenger side of the Volvo, opened my door, and walked around to the drivers side. He roared the engine to life, spun the car around, causing it to skid along the driveway, and drove out onto the main road, headed towards my house. We whipped into the driveway before I noticed we were in the same spot where Charlie always parked his cruiser.

"The cruiser's gone." I let out a heavy breath. Edward didn't say anything, but got out and walked over to open my door. He took my hand before I even got out of the car. We walked up the sidewalk to the front door together. I turned the knob, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked. I released Edward's hand, lifted the welcome mat where the key had been, and unlocked the door. I stepped in, followed by Edward, and closed the door behind him. We walked in the kitchen, and I noticed a piece of paper taped to the blank refrigerator. I pulled it off and read it to myself.

Bella,

I'm so sorry I wasn't home to say goodbye. There was an emergency call of a mysterious murder in the meadow.

I felt my eyes widening as my breath turned heavy.

I won't be home until late, so don't bother waiting for me all night. Have fun with whoever you're staying with, and again, I apologize. I'll miss you so much. I love you.

Dad.

"Edward.." My voice was barely a whisper. "Read this." I handed him the note, my hand trembling. Edward read it within seconds.

"That doesn't mean anything, Bella. You're safe now, there's no one left to hurt you." My heart was still pounding. I sort of realized he was right, but still felt an edge of fear. I'd have to speak with Alice. I took the note from Edward and slammed it on the counter. I walked silently passed him and up to my room. I stalked over to my bed, reaching underneath to get my suitcase. I brought it over to my dresser and stuffed it with as much as possible. I didn't need much, I just didn't want Alice to doll me up if I hadn't brought enough clothes. I struggled shutting it, when I saw Edward's stiff hand press down easily on top, squishing everything into the suitcase, helping me zip it shut. Edward took it from me before I could lift it up. He straightened up and looked straight into my eyes. I could still feel the worried expression on my face.

"Bella, there's nothing to worry about. You're safe with us, but I can promise you, there's nothing bad out there." He took my hand with his free one, the other one carrying my suitcase.

I let him drag me behind him as he pulled me down the stairs. I let go of his hand before we reached the bottom step, walking in front of him and into the kitchen. I took a pen out of the drawer near the refrigerator and slid the note in front of me.

Dad,

I'm so sorry I missed you. Call me at Edward's house when you get home, I want to know what happened in the meadow. I'll miss you so much. Hope to see you again soon.

Love Always.

Bella

**Alright, alright ! I posted another. You guys have xxtwilightfanaticxx to thank for this chapter. She is too sweet and left me a verrrry nice review. So give her a round a applause. :)**

"**Yeaa!"**

"**Whooo!"**

"**Wheee!"**

**Erright, I'm done.**

**& NO MORE CHAPTERS today.**

**I have school, driver's ed, and dance tomorrow so I might not be able to update until nine-ish central time. I will try my best !**

**Leave more reviewssss :D**


	8. Vampires in the kitchen

I sighed and threw the pen back in the drawer. I was disappointed that I wouldn't get to see Charlie for a whole month, and got the thought that we was ignoring me on purpose. Edward was waiting in the doorway of the kitchen. I breathed, blowing the hair away from the front of my face and went out the front door with Edward. He unlocked the trunk of his car, heaved my suitcase in it, and slammed it shut, walking to the drivers side. I was already in the passenger seat. It was silent until Edward turned on the ignition, sending a roaring echo through the trees. He spun out of the driveway, still saying nothing, and sped down the street, taking the corner onto the forest surrounded road.

"Why so quiet?" He broke the silence, sounding suspicious.

"I'm just.. thinking." My voice was slow, heavy.

"About what?"

"You know, Charlie.. whatever's in the meadow." I confessed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He shook his head and put his arm around my waist. "You're staying right here and I'm not letting you out of my sight, you got that? You're safe. You'll always be safe. Don't forget that."

"Okay, fine.. I'll just think about Charlie then. Making me even more depressed. Your loss." I tried to smile, but my emotions wouldn't let me.

"You were so angry at Charlie before, why the sudden mood swing?" His arm tightened around me.

"I feel like he's avoiding me. On purpose. I feel like I'm causing him pain. I can't deal with it."

"He's not _avoiding_ you, Bella. In my opinion, I find it humanly impossible for someone to avoid _you_." He looked down at me, smiling. I leaned my head into his shoulder. "And, yes, he may feel a little unsteady right now, but he'll soon come to realize that this is what's best for you. What's best for _us._ We're inseparable." He winked at me. I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on the meadow, trying to think of any possible things that may be in there. No matter what Edward said, I wasn't going to take my mind off of it.

Sooner than I realized, we were stopped in front of the garage of his house. Edward was getting out of the Volvo slowly, as I did the same. He walked around to the trunk of the Volvo to get my suitcase. He lifted it easily and slammed the trunk shut with his free hand, walking to my side and taking my hand. We walked to the stoop together. Edward reached for the door knob, but sooner than he could turn it, Alice had swung the door open already. Her face was uneasy. I was afraid she had saw something.

"Welcome home." She announced, her expression turning to a bright smile, almost too big for her face. Edward chuckled.

"Al_ice_" I rolled my eyes. Edward set my suitcase beside the front door and straightened back up, his eye twitched.

"I went out and bought more food for you, I knew you'd need it. ...Humans." She muffled the last word under her breath, pulling up the corner of her mouth. Edward shot her an annoyed glance.

Her eyes turned apologetic.

All of a sudden, Jasper was beside Alice, glaring at me. I saw Edward's head turn towards me out of the corner of my eye, but I kept my eyes on Jasper's. Soon, I felt my depressed emotions run out of me, leaving me blank. I knew Jasper had something to do with this.

My body quivered from Edward's cold arm against mine, he tightened his grip on my hand. My mind was empty. Charlie and the meadow were in the back of my mind, but they weren't doing anything to me. I felt Edward's hard stare pull off of me and shoot towards Jasper. I saw his head make a slight nod and Jasper smirked.

Edward started pulling me up the stairs towards his bedroom, and I kept my eyes on Jasper, dazed. We were in Edward's bedroom before I could even bring my attention back. Edward pushed my shoulder down, forcing me/ on his bed and sat next to me.

"Cool, huh?" He pulled up a slight smile. I knew he was talking about Jasper.

"It felt, strange. Like a bolt of energy sending the depression deep into my head. I don't even feel anything anymore."

"Never doubt Jasper, what he has is special." He took my hand and played with the engagement ring I had still been wearing. "Aren't you getting excited? I know I am." His smirk transformed into a full-out grin.

"I am." This time, I knew I wasn't lying. I _wanted_ to spend my whole life with Edward, no matter what Charlie said.

What was I saying? I made myself believe the lies that my head was coming up with, thanks to Jasper's gift. This was just too bizarre.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Edward asked, still eyeing the ring on my finger.

"Honestly, nothing. My head won't come up with anything realistic. I don't feel like myself."

"Jasper can do that sometimes. It'll pass." He set my hand down on the bed. I heard footsteps outside of Edward's bedroom and then a thin, silver cellphone, just like Edward's slid under the crack in the door. Almost seconds after that, it was ringing.

"Bella, It's for you." Alice called outside of the door, and then the footsteps continued, walking back down the stairs. I got off of the bed to pick the cell phone up off of the floor, dropping it once, due to my clumsiness. I flipped the phone open with two hands and lifted it to my ear.

"Hello?" My voice cracked.

"Bella." A stern voice said. It was Charlie.

"Ch- Dad?" I caught myself. My voice sounded drowned out.

"Yes, Bella." He sounded depressed. I glanced my eyes over to Edward, who was tugging at a string on his sweater.

"I miss you." My voice was slowly returning to normal.

"Me too, Bella."

"How was the meadow?" That thought came back into my mind, taking a slight impact on my mood.

"We didn't find much, only bloody tracks and footprints. The squad will work on it more while I'm gone." Nothing made me feel much better.

"Okay, well you should get some sleep. Call me here whenever you'd like. I love you, Dad. I really do. And I apologize about this afternoon." I swallowed deep.

"Bella, what do you have to apologize about? I should be the one. I didn't realize what I had done until you were gone. You don't know how sorry I am. I love you too, Bella. So much. I will call you whenever I have the chance."

"Okay, Dad, I'll speak to you soon."

"Sure. Sleep tight, Bells." He spoke slowly. I felt comforted.

"You too, Dad." And he hung up. I listened to the dial tone for a few seconds and then snapped the phone shut with one hand. I handed it to Edward.

"Told you so." He gloated.

"They still found b-_blood_." My spine trembeled. "And foot prints. Something's definitely out there." I felt scared again.

"Nothing that wants _you._" He tried to comfort me, which wasn't exactly working. "That's over and done with, Bella. You can trust me on that." He put his hand on my leg, the coldness of his hand making me shiver. He put his arm around my waist, pulling me into his side. I rested my head on the pillow beside me. He stroked the top of my head. I turned my head up to catch his gaze. He leaned his head towards mine and pressed his stone lips to mine with the lightest touch. He pulled away when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." He announced, still holding onto me like he promised he would. Carlisle was standing at the door frame, his arm rested on the side.

"Bella, would you like some dinner? Esme said she'd like to try and cook, not sure how that will turn out, but she says she can do it." His mouth pulled into a crooked smile, just like Edward's does. I hesitated for a second.

"Sure. I can use some food." I pulled up a smirk. Edward helped me up off the bed and took my hand, walking past Carlisle and down the stairs. I could hear the rustling of pots and pans in the kitchen. I saw Alice reading the back of a box of spaghetti noodles, and Esme filling a metal pot with water from the sink.

"This doesn't look very _appetizing.._" Alice made a face. I chuckled.

"It isn't cooked yet, Alice. Here, let me help you guys." I took the box from Alice.

"No, no! Bella! We're cooking for you. You're our guest." She smiled in my direction.

"Mom, Alice.." Edward cut in. "Bella knows what she's doing. Let her help." He smiled at me, letting go of my hand. I walked over to where Esme was filling up the pot, the water over flowing.

"Haha," I laughed. "I think you've got a bit too much water." I took the pot from Esme, dumping some of the water back into the sink and setting it on the stove. Alice stared at me, bewildered, as I lit the stove underneath the pot.

"Did you get any tomato sauce?" I asked Esme.

"Umm.." Her expression was confused. I laughed at her. I went over to the kitchen table where the brown paper grocery bags were and went through them. There was a jar of red tomato sauce underneath a head of lettuce. I took it out, poured it into a glass bowl, and looked around the kitchen.

"No microwave?" I asked them. I should have figured they wouldn't have every food appliance necessary in a _human _home.

"Err, no." Alice pulled the corner of her mouth down.

"No problem." I reassured her, walking over the the oven and setting the bowl on the metal rack. The inside of the oven was perfectly clean, brand-new. I knew they have never used it before.

"Wow," Esme croaked. "You really _do_ know what your doing." She smiled at me, and I smiled back. The sound of the water boiling interrupted our moment. Alice made a face. I removed the pasta from the box and set them in the pot. I could feel Edward's presence behind me, as he held a wooden spoon in front of me. I took it from him, spun around to face him and smiled. He leaned down and gently kissed me, leaving my lips thriving. I faced back to the stove, stirring the pasta with the wooden spoon. I felt Edward's cold hand on mine, moving with my motion.

"I figured I could learn from the best." He winked at me.

"Ha!" I scoffed. "Trust me, I'm not the best. I'm sure you, being as perfect as you are, could cook _something._" I stepped away from the stove, holding my hands out to the pot, shooting Edward a daring glance, He chuckled, and so did Alice and Esme.

"This should be interesting." I heard Alice muffle under her breath. I heard a low chuckle in Edward's throat. He continued stirring the pasta as I stepped away, sitting in a chair at the kitchen table.

"No peeking." Edward looked at me, pulling his mouth into my favorite crooked smile.

"Fine, fine!" I spun around in the chair, facing the table. In front of me laid the front page of today's newspaper.

Suspicious Acts From Forks Residents

The front headline read. I continued reading.

_Forks resident, Claire Newton, _

It was Mike's Mother.

_noticed suspicious behavior in front of her store Saturday, June 12__th__. She noticed the residents as teenage boys, all with dark hair, darker skin, and a built tone. She noticed that the boys were "whispering in a huddled group, sounding as if they were making plans. I thought they may have been a gang." as stated from Newton. Police are monitoring the situation for further conflicts._

I couldn't read any further. I knew it was Jacob. I had no intentions as to want to know what he or any of the other Quileute kids were up to. I pushed the newspaper aside, staring ahead of me at the diamond patterned wall in front of me. I could smell the aroma from the sauce in the oven. Before I could take another breath, Alice had walked behind me to the chair text to me, sending a rush of her sweet scent towards me, over powering Edward's cooking. I felt her eyes on me. I turned my head, looking back at her. Her eyes were warm gold, flooding me with comfort.

"Something's on your mind." She assumed, pulling the newspaper in front of her.

"No?" I tried to make my voice convincing.

"I may not be the mind reader, but I know there's something up with you. You're very bad at hiding your emotions." She chuckled. I saw Edward turn around to look at me through the corner of my eye.

"I'm just tired. There's nothing wrong. Honest-" She cut me off.

"It's this article, isn't it? It's Jacob, right?" Man, she is good.

"Yes.." I nearly whispered, hoping Edward wouldn't hear, but soon enough, he was over me, reading the article along with Alice.

"Don't let him get to you, Bella. Trust me, we've seen the things he can do to you." She rested her hand on mine, which was on the table. I sighed. Edward stroked my hair and the returned to the stove. I could hear him draining the pasta and mixing the sauce. He was opening cabinets, searching for something.

"Bon appetit." He pronounced in a perfect french accent, setting the bowl down in front of me. The fumes rushed up to my face, warming my insides. It relaxed me.

"Edward, this looks great. I'm impressed." I smiled up at him.

"Like I said, I've learned from the best. I took a few pointers watching you make dinners for Charlie." He said, sitting down at the chair across from me. I stuck my fork in the bowl, twirling it in the noodles. I stuffed the entire fork-full in my mouth. There was something different about the taste, a certain spice that brought out more flavor. It tasted amazing.

"What's _in_ this?" I asked him curiously. He just smirked at me.

"A chef cannot tell." I kicked him lightly under the table. He chuckled, playing footsie with me. My knee banged against the bottom of the table, making me wince. Edward laughed at me. Alice looked at me with a strange look.

"Sorry.." I pulled up a smile, rubbing my knee with my hand. Edward kissed his hand, reached under the table and patted my knee. I rolled my eyes at him. I finished every bit of the spaghetti that was in the bowl and rinsed it out in the sink.

"Wow, Edward. That was a.. shock. I never knew you could cook." Alice laughed. Edward just smiled at her, taking my hand.

"Are you tired? You _said_ you were." Edward emphasized.

"I'm not, I was just covering my emotions." I shot a wry smile at him.

"You are the most stubborn human I have ever known." He shook his head.

"I'm not stubborn, I'm just a teenage girl." I replied, bumping him with my hip. He didn't budge. He chuckled deep in his chest. He started pulling me up the stairs and into his bedroom. He shut him bedroom door behind him, locked it, which he never does, and pulled me onto his bed. I laid on my back, patting my stomach. I was stuffed.

"That was satisfying." I smirked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Never doubt a Cullen." He smiled down at me. "Now, what's this whole Jacob thing about? Why are you still hurting from him? He's not doing you any good."

"I know, I know. But trust me, if you were a human, you'd know how much it hurts to lose your best friend." My smirk turned into a frown, almost instantly.

"I do know how it feels, and it's almost happened before." He looked at me with stone eyes.

"What are you _talking_ about?" I questioned him. "Vampires don't have _best friends_."

"This one does." He said, still staring at me. "I almost lost _you_. You are my _best friend_. What I hear, best friends are someone's life. And you are my life. Therefore, my best friend." He put his hand on my arm. The coldness made me shiver. He laid on his side next to me, propping his head up with his hand. We stared into each other's eyes.

"Crap.." I was thinking about something. "I left my toothbrush at home." I couldn't last without it.

"Would you like me to take you home to get it?" He asked, rubbing my arm.

"If that's alright."

"Of course it is. Besides, I'd hate to kiss someone with bad breath." He laughed, sitting up on the bed. I hit him lightly on the arm. He helped me up off the bed and took my hand to walk me downstairs.

"We'll be back." Edward called, sending an echo through the high ceilings. He closed the front door behind him and led me to the passenger side of the Volvo. He got in the driver's side, roared the ignition, and sped out of the driveway, picking up speed as we reached the road to my house. We turned the corner on my street, seeing a full view of my house. In front near the driveway, Jacob's VW Rabbit was stalled silently. My heart stopped and I sucked in my last breath. I heard a growl deep in Edward's chest.


	9. Breaking a promise

"Great.." I exhaled the breath that I hadn't finished. I heard Edward growl again, this time in his throat. He turned his head to look at me, his eyes suddenly dark.

"Get your toothbrush and get out. I'll be back to get you." He stopped his the car far from the Rabbit, letting me get out. By the time I slammed the door shut, Edward was speeding away, vanishing into the forest. I heard the tires squeal as he took the corner. The driver's side of the Rabbit opened, but I just stood there, staring at it, not moving from where I had gotten out of the Volvo. I saw Jacob getting out of the car and slamming the door hard behind him.

"Bella.." His voice sounded urgent, like he had news for me. I couldn't move.

"J-Jake?" My voice was heavy, I could hardly even understand myself. Jake was inching towards me, my legs were numb.

"Can we go inside, Bella? I need to speak with you." He reached his hand out to me. I went with my first instinct, which was to take his hand. He led me up the driveway, up the sidewalk, and to the front door. He somehow knew where the key was, and unlocked it. I was too confused to speak. He pulled me inside, shut the door behind me, and led me to the love seat in the family room.

"What is it, Jake?" I forced myself to talk.

"Bella, you have got to listen to me. Tonight, the pack was in the clearing. We saw Charlie there too, with his squad." I gasped.

"Did they see you?!" I was suddenly worried, my voice returned to normal.

"Don't worry, we know how to take care of ourselves. No one saw us." I sighed in relief, looking down at my hands which was clasped together. "But what matters is why we were there. Bella, there's someone else in there. Another.. bloodsucker." His jaw clenched. "We saw her, but we scared her off. She ran south. She can be anywhere by now. But Bella, she was saying something's, things I'm not sure I should tell you." His voice sounded scared.

"Just tell me Jake, I've been through enough in my life already, I can handle it." I didn't know what I was saying, I let my mouth say whatever it felt like, but my mind was caged. Thoughts of there being another vampire on the lose in the meadow flushed everything else out of my head.

"Bella.." He was speaking slowly. "She was talking about the C-Cullens. And you. She sounded angry. She almost sounded like she was cursing you guys. I didn't know how to handle it. So I chased her. I chased her until she disappeared, where I could no longer find her." My whole body was numb at this point. I knew something else was in there. I had a sense. A sense that it was after me, too. But a girl? I had couldn't possibly imagine who it could be. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to think harder, but only pushed a single tear out of my eye. I hoped Jake hadn't noticed, but he did.

"Bella, we will try our best to see what she wants. Why she's here. But for right now, I need you to take care of yourself. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. I promise." By now, promises didn't exist. Edward had promised me that there was nothing in the clearing. He was dead wrong. I couldn't even move my mouth to talk. I got up off the sofa, went upstairs to get my toothbrush, and came back down. Jake was still sitting in the same exact spot.

"I have to go, Jake." Was all I could get out of me. He got up off the sofa and paced towards me. He put his arms around me, pulling me tight into his chest. I couldn't breath. Right now, I didn't even _want_ to breath. I hoped I'd die and not have to go through anymore vampire problems. He released me before my breathing turned into hyperventilation. He opened the door for me, as I stepped out onto the stoop. He closed and locked the door behind him and walked past me towards his Rabbit.

"Remember what I told you, Bella." He craned his neck to look at me, but continued walking. I just stood there, frozen, on the step. Jake didn't even bother to say goodbye. He roared the Rabbit to life and sped away, towards the reservation. Seconds later, before I could react, Edward's Volvo was pulling into the driveway. He got out and walked quickly towards me. My face was emotionless, hard.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked, his voice had a worried tone. I shook my head, the first movement my body would allow. He took my hand and pulled me to the Volvo, my feet dragged under me.

"You're telling me as soon as we get home." He sounded stern now. I shook me head yes, the only other gesture I could come up with. The entire ride home was silent, except for the low humming of the Volvo. Soon enough, we were stopped at Edward's house. He was getting out of the car, but I couldn't move. I was glued to the seat. The door opened beside me and almost instantly, I was scooped up in Edward's arms, moving towards the front door. He managed to open it on his own, which I was surprised that Alice wasn't there. Edward stalked up to his bedroom with no interruptions, me in his arms, and kicked the door shut with his foot, setting me down on his bed. My eyes stared blankly at the floor.

"Now tell me, Bella. What did that dog do to you?" Edward sounded angry now. I struggled to find my voice.

"He _didn't _do anything to me. He _told _me something." My voice was barely there, but Edward understood.

"What is it? Is it important?" I shook my head yes as strongly as I could, using all of the energy that was left in me.

"You lied to me, Edward." A rush of energy flew through me, allowing me to pull my head up to look at him. His eyes were piercing. His lips drew a hard line.

"What are you talking about?" His voice had to tone at all.

"Something _is _in the woods, Edward! Jacob _saw her_. It's a vampire, too. He said he heard her cursing your family.. and me. I told you Edward! I told you!" Everything spilled out of me. Edward was silent for a moment.

"It can't be.." Edward whispered. I hardly heard him.

"What?" I whispered back, but before I could release the entire word out, Edward was frantic. He threw his bedroom door open, slamming it against the wall. I got up slowly, afraid he would hurt someone. I made it to the top of the stairs, but by then, Edward was out my view and in the kitchen. I could here low, frantic whispers. I decided I'd better join them, so I walked cautiously down the stairs and to the kitchen table where Edward, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were standing.

"Bella, not now!" Edward's voice stormed against the high ceilings. "Get her out." Edward looked at Esme, demanding her. Sooner than I could say anything else, Esme had me in her cool arms, carrying my back upstairs to Edward's room. She laid me back on the bed, exactly where I was before.

"We won't be long." She comforted me, but I was restless. My mind was flooded with thoughts. Esme was out of the room, closing the door behind her. I laid there, staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out what could be out there. Why it wanted us.

At his point I was desperate. I was on the floor, my ear pressed against the carpet, trying to make out what they were saying.

"Can't you _see_ anything Alice?" It was Edward. He sounded upset.

"I don't _know_ Edward! I can't always control these things, you know!" Alice sounded bitter. It was silent then. I could hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. I hesitated pulling myself off of the floor and jumped on Edward's bed, laid on my stomach and pressed my face into his pillow, inhaling his scent. I heard the door crack open.

"Bella." Edward's voice was flat.

"Mmm?" I hummed into the pillow.

"Well, I'd like to talk to you face, if you don't mind." I felt him sit on the bed beside me. I pulled myself up and rotated my body to look at him. We met each other's gaze for a moment, and he pulled me into his lap.

"I need to speak with Jacob. We need to know what else he saw."

Without speaking, I held out my hand. Edward knew what I wanted. He slipped his slick, silver cell phone out of his pocket and placed it in my hand, kissing my forehead. I flipped it open and attempted to dial Jake's number, messing up the first time because of my shaky hand. When I succeeded, I handed the phone back to Edward. He placed it at his ear and got off the bed, heading towards the door. I got up to follow him, but by the time he was out the door he had turned around to look at me, his eyes apologetic, and closed the door in my face. I sighed and dragged back to his bed, returning to my same spot with my head in his pillow. I heard his velvety voice fading. I attempted to hum Edward's lullaby to myself as a distraction. Soon enough, I felt myself drifting into unconsciousness.

I was awakened by an ear-splitting crack of thunder, making me sit up on the bed. My eyes opened instantly and I looked at the clock on Edward's dresser. It was already four in the morning. I strained my eyes to look around the room. It was dark, but I knew Edward wasn't here. Then, the bedroom door cracked open, making me jump.

"Bella?" It was Alice.

"Mmm?" My throat was hoarse.

"Sorry to bother you, but I knew you were awake. Edward went to the territory divide to speak with Jacob. He should be back soon. Would you like some company for a little bit?" There was a short pause.

"Sure." I squeaked. Alice opened the door all the way and started gliding towards the bed, sitting on it Indian-style in one fluent motion. I could see her face when a bolt of lightning flashed outside of the window. She looked tense.

"Alice?" I hesitated.

"Yes, Bella?" Her voice soothed me.

"...What exactly do you think is out there?" My voice cracked in mid sentence.

"Honestly, Bella.. I don't know. I don't see anything unusual. It's strange." You could tell she was deep in thought about it. "Oh, Edward's home." I was glad she could see _that_ in her vision. I heard the front door close softly downstairs, and light footsteps coming towards Edward's room. I saw Edward's dark silhouette in the doorway.

"Bella?" He whispered.

"I'm right here." My voice was barely audible.

"Sorry to wake you." His voice turned to a reasonable volume, and I could see his figure moving towards the bed. He sat down next to me and put his hand on my back.

"Anything?" Alice said instantly.

"Not much. Jacob said they couldn't really see her, but they know they chased her south, out of Washington. But she can be anywhere right now. Whatever she's here for, it has something to do with us. Jacob's pack is keeping an eye on the clearing, and I told him that tomorrow we'd help him hunt." I sucked in my breath, and I felt Edward's arm slide around as he grabbed my waist, pulling me into him.

"Okay." Alice replied, getting off of the bed. By the time I lifted my head to look up at her, she was gone, closing the door behind her. It was silent for a moment.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't think this was possible. I broke a promise, and you don't know how terrible I feel about that. I have to learn to listen to you." He pressed his lips onto my neck.

"As long as you've learned your lesson." I pulled up a smile.

"Indeed I have." I could hear a smile in his voice. We were acting as if there wasn't ever a bloodsucking creature after us.

"I love you so much." He whispered into my neck.

"I love you, too. More than you can imagine." I felt his lips trace my jaw bone, traveling up the side of my face and across my hair line. I turned my face to his, in search of something. He knew what I was looking for. He pressed his smooth lips on mine and stayed there. All of my worries were gone for that moment. Then, he pulled away, leaving a tingling sensation resting on my lips, the worries flooding back in all at once.

"Bed time." He said to me, with a smirk on his face. I groaned. I was tired, though.

"I suppose." I replied back, as he loosened his grip around me, allowing me to get up. I scooted myself over to the other side of the bed and put my head on the pillow. Edward leaned over from where he was laying and gave me a gentle kiss.

"Good night, my love. Sleep tight." He whispered into my cheek.

"Good night, Edward."I replied, my eyelids started to get heavy. I felt his cold hand on my leg, tracing up my side, across my shoulder, and to my face.

"I love you." He said, sounding as if he were singing.

"I love you, too." I whispered back. And before I knew it, I was asleep.


	10. Cereal

I woke up on my own, not even realizing that I had slept in until eleven. I stretched out my legs, letting out a sigh.

"Good morning." Edward was still next to me.

"Mmm, good morning." My voice was raspy.

"We're going to be leaving in about an hour, would you like some breakfast?" He asked me, sitting up on the bed.

"Sure." I was actually hungry this time, and Edward was an amazing cook.

"Let's go." He said, grabbing my hands and pulling me up into a sitting position. He got off the bed, walked around to the side I was sitting on, and scooped my up in his arms, walking over to the doorway.

"Eh-em." I protested. Instantly, he put me down before we reached the top of the stairs. I wobbled a little and put my hand on the wall. Edward sent a deep chuckle through his throat. I just rolled my eyes.

"Why should I let these two perfectly capable legs go to waste?" I asked, smirking.

"Because you're _clumsy_." He whispered the last word in my ear.

"Ugh!" I huffed, playfully hitting him in the arm. He didn't budge. He laughed even more, this time. He took my hand and we walked downstairs into the kitchen. Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the kitchen table, discussing over a piece of paper that was in front of them. In the living room, next to the kitchen, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were huddled around what looked like a map. Jasper's finger was brushing cautiously over the trails drawn on the map.

"Emmett, you'll be on watch over here. And Rosalie, you're going to be over here." His finger pointed to different areas on the map.

"But whatever you guys do, do _not_ pass this red line right here." His finger pressed hard on the paper this time. "That's the pack's territory. Edward promised Jake that we wouldn't intervene with them. Edward has a way to contact with them, though. And if you guys see anything suspicious at all, call Edward." His face looked up at Emmett and Rosalie, and then flashed over to Edward and I.

"Oh, good morning, Bella." Jasper said, sounding friendly.

"Good morning." I pulled up a smirk. I turned my head to the right, and noticed Alice in the dining room attached to the kitchen. She was sitting at the table, staring blankly ahead of her. I nudged Edward's arm and looked back at Alice.

"She's upset about her visions." Edward leaned over and whispered into my ear, brushing my ear with his lips with every word. I didn't say anything else after that.

"Anything in particular you'd like for breakfast?" Edward asked me, straightening up.

"I'm kind of just feeling cereal today." I chuckled. My appetite was slowly fading.

"How lame." He laughed back, releasing my hand and walking over to the pantry. I stood there for a moment, but then decided to see how Alice was doing. I slowly trudged over to the dining room and sat at the chair across from Alice. I noticed that her eyes were dark. Darker than normal.

"How are you doing, Alice?" I asked politely. She didn't respond. I waited for a moment, allowing her to collect herself.

"I've been better." I could tell she was trying to hide her emotions.

"Anything I can do to help? Maybe run away to the clearing so this vampire comes after me, _then _maybe you'll be able to see her." I pulled my eyebrows up. I heard Edward's deep growl come from and kitchen and I sunk into my chair.

"Bella, you aren't going anywhere near the clearing. Don't even_ think_ about it." Alice sounded angry now. I sighed. I didn't want to upset her anymore, so I got up off the chair and walked back into the kitchen. I traveled over to the kitchen table and sat down across from where Carlisle was sitting.

"Hello, Bella." He didn't look up from the paper they had been discussing before.

"Hello, Carlisle, Esme." Esme looked up at me, smiling, and then returned her eyes to the

paper. They were jotting down notes, so I was assuming that they were doing something that involved the hunt. I heard Edward pouring cereal into a bowl on the counter. I tried zoning everything out around me, and focus on what was going on in the clearing. I squeezed my eyes shut and covered them with my hands. When I reopened them, there was a large bowl of cereal topped with strawberries in front of me. My appetite had come back to me.

"Mmmm." I hummed. Edward was sitting next to me at the table.

"See, I can cook too. I guess I _can _do everything." I looked at him and he was smiling. I nudged him in the side. There was a spoon sitting next to the bowl, so I picked it up and stuck it in the cereal, pulling out a mouthful. I managed to fit the whole thing in my mouth, chewing it slowly. It was sweet, but not too sweet. It was delicious.

"This is better than any cereal I've ever had." I didn't even look up from the bowl, I just kept eating.

"I don't mean to brag, but I know." He laughed loudly. I rolled my eyes at him. I hadn't even noticed that I had one spoonful of cereal left in the bowl. I savored it, chewing it even more slowly than the first bite I had. I eventually had to swallow it, leaving nothing but an empty bowl.

"That was _very _satisfying." I smiled at Edward, and he smiled back.

"Why, thank you." He said, taking the bowl from in front of me and placing it in the sink. I got up from my chair and met Edward at the end of the table. He took my hand and brought me back upstairs to his room. We sat on his bed, still holding hands, and stared at each other. His face looked relaxed, smug.

"Aren't you _scared_?" I asked him, curiously. His eyebrows pulled up.

"Of course. But the only reason why I'm scared is because this thing wants _you_." His hand tightened around mine.

"Well, I'm scared to death because she wants _you guys_. I don't care much about myself, I can take her." I pulled up a weak smile. Edward shook his head at me.

"Bella, you _have_ to care for yourself. If you weren't in my life I'd be dead by now. There's six of us and one of you. I need you to be safe. That's why you're staying here." His eyes were beautiful pools of liquid gold, piercing into mine.

"Don't worry about me." I pursed my lips.

"Of course I'm going to worry about you Bella. Every second I'm away from you. Whether if it's when I'm hunting or even when you go to the bathroom. I'll worry."

"Well, I'll worry about you too. You can't be _that_ perfect that you'll never get hurt, you know." I looked down at our hands linked together. Edward leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be fine." He whispered.

"Me too." I whispered back, looking up at his face. He kissed me quickly and then let go of my hand.

"It's almost time for me to go." He said, turning his head to look at the clock. It was eleven fifty. I sighed as Edward got up from the bed, turning to face me and holding his hand out again. I took it and he dragged me back downstairs and into the kitchen where all of the Cullens, including Alice, were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Bella, are you sure you're alright with this?" Alice asked me, her voice sounded more enthusiastic than before.

"I'll be fine." I looked up at Edward and he nodded in agreement. Emmett got up from where he was sitting and stood in front of Edward.

"Are you ready for this, man?" He said to Edward's face, punching him in the shoulder. This time Edward was pushed back from the force of the punch. I gasped as Edward rubbed his shoulder.

"Sure." He smiled wryly. I think Emmett saw the worried look on my face, because he came up to me and wrapped me in a bear hug, almost to the point that he would crush me.

"Emmett!" Edward shouted, pushing his shoulder away from me. "Way to crush her."

"Oh, sorry." His face blushed red. "Everything will be fine, Bella." He smiled lightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. All I did was nod my head.

"Are you guys ready?" Carlisle spoke, looking around at everyone. They all nodded their heads. They got up from the table, all but Esme, and pushed their chairs in. They walked past Edward and I, ignoring us. Edward turned to face me and place his cold hands on either side of my face. He leaned down and kissed me, this time, not as gentle as before. He pulled away slightly and whispered, his lips brushing against mine.

"I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." And he kissed me one last time before he took my hand again and lead me to the front door where the rest of his family had already disappeared. He turned towards me again, brushed his free hand on my cheek, and turned around out of the door, slowly releasing my hand. I stood at the open doorway staring at him. Soon enough, he was in his Volvo, where Alice was waiting in the passenger seat, and speeding down the driveway. I felt Esme's presence behind me, and then her hands were on my shoulders. A spun around to face her and she looked perfectly calm. I felt the worried expression on my face returning.

"It'll be okay, Bella. They know how to take care of themselves. I just need you to care for yourself right now, and I'll care for you too." Esme comforted me. I nodded my head.

"So, what would you like to do while they're gone?" She asked me, dropping her arms to her sides.

"Do you think maybe you could drive me to my house, I forgot my bracelet." It was the bracelet with the charms that Edward and Jake gave me. I had to have it with me right now.

"Of course." She said, smiling. "Are you ready now?"

"Mhm." I answered. Esme walked past me and down the sidewalk towards the driveway. I shut the front door and followed her to Carlisle's Mercedes, which he had left behind. She got in the driver's seat as I got in the passenger side and sped out of the driveway, almost as fast as Edward would have. She drove silently down the wooded roads and turned onto my street, slowing down as we approached my driveway. She turned in and parked the car.

"I'll just be a minute." I said to her, opening the car door.

"Sure." She smiled at me before I got all the way out of the car.


	11. Gone

I slammed the door shut and made my way to the front door, taking the key from under the welcome mat and unlocking it. I shut the door behind me and wiped my feet on the rug. I went upstairs to my room, remembering that I left the bracelet on my night stand. The entire house was silent. It was a nice change, for once. I was able to focus on myself. I reached my bedroom door, which was left open. I walked over to the night stand, noticing that the bracelet wasn't there. I was almost positive that that was where I had left it.

I knelt down on the floor and looked under the bead, thinking it might have fallen off of the night stand. It wasn't even there. I searched all over the room: the dresser, in the bed, on the floor, under dirty clothes; it wasn't anywhere. I started pulling out every drawer of my dresser. I was determined to find it and wasn't leaving until I had. All of a sudden, there was a striking blow to the back of my head, knocking me on the floor. It was too sudden for me to feel the pain yet. I couldn't open my eyes. I could feel my consciousness slowly slipping away. I struggled to open my eyes to figure out what was happening, but by the time I could, even the slightest bit, there was a thick black cloth covering my face, obstructing my vision. I felt someone kick my leg lightly and I flinched, my breathing turned into hyperventilation under the thick cloth. Before I could scream, the pain of my throbbing head pulled me under into unconsciousness. I was gone.

**Esme POV**

Bella was taking longer than I had expected. I figured she'd be in the house and out in a minute with the bracelet, figuring how worried she seemed tonight. I couldn't help but start to worry myself. It had been twenty minutes already, so I decided to figure out what was going on. I got out of Carlisle's Mercedes and slammed the door shut behind me, heading to the front door of Bella's house. The front door was still open, so I walked in, wiping my feet on the rug in front of the door.

"Bella?" I shouted throughout the house. It was unusually quiet, something I should have expected from Bella.

"Bella?" I called again, looking around the entire lower level of the house. I walked up the short stair case leading to a small hallway, with three doorways: Charlie's bedroom, Bella's bedroom, and another room with the door shut, i figured it was the bathroom. I knocked on the closed door.

"Bella, are you in there?" There was still no answer. This was strange. I opened the door slowly, and peeked through the crack into a dark bathroom. I flickered the light on, but no one was there.

"Hmm." I said to myself. I turned to the room to my right, Charlie's bedroom, and looked inside. She wasn't there, either. I figured she must be in her room. I walked slowly to the open doorway, slowly looking around the room.

"Bella?!" I was turning frantic. I rummaged through her room, opening the closet, looking under the bed, under the covers. She wasn't there. I noticed the open window of her bedroom, which I hadn't noticed when we pulled up. By now, I was freaked out. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I quickly pulled my cell phone out of my pant pocket, dropping it on the floor once, and attempted to call Carlisle. The phone rang once and he was on the other line.

"Esme?" He answered.

"C-Carlisle.." I could barely speak. All of my thoughts were on Bella. I forgot _how_ to speak.

"What is it, Esme?" He could most likely hear the dread in my voice.

"It's Bella. She's.. she's _gone ." _I was surprised that I could make myself say that much.

"What are you talking about, we haven't been even been gone for more than a half an hour."

Carlisle's voice sounded stressed. My legs were starting to shake.

"Carlisle! She wanted to go back to her house to get her bracelet, and I figured she wouldn't be long so I stayed in the car! She was gone for twenty minutes before I came to check on her, and now she isn't _here_, Carlisle! The window to her room is open, and it wasn't before. I _know _it wasn't!" I didn't realized I had been shouting into the phone. My legs were trembling so badly, I had to sit down on the bed. Carlisle was silent on the other end of the phone.

"I'm coming back." His voice sounded urgent now.

"Carlisle! You can't tell Edward, not now! Please, don't." My voice wasn't as loud as it had been before.

"I'm not going to. Meet me at the house." Carlisle demanded. The line cut of. I flipped the phone shut and slipped it back into my pocket. I stuck my face in my hands, letting out tearless sobs. I have never felt so responsible in my entire life. I forced myself to get up, and I walked slowly down the stairs and out of the house. I struggled to open the car door, but managed to and sped at top speed out of the driveway and down the street, turning onto the wooded road. I let my hands take over and steer by themselves, my mind was too stressed. I somehow happened to make it back to the house, skidding the Mercedes to a stop in back of Emmett's jeep, which Carlisle must have borrowed to get home. I hesitantly got out of the car and stumbled towards the front door, taking my time. I was afraid of Carlisle's reaction. The second I opened the door, I saw Carlisle pacing back and forth in front of the stairs. It was quiet until I shut the door behind me.

"How could this happen?!" Carlisle's voice echoed through the high ceilings. He continued pacing. He wasn't making me feel any better than I already was. "You should have stayed with her, Esme. Imagine what Edward's going to say. I can't _believe _this!" He had his fists at his temples. I couldn't say anything, I felt too crushed. I was angry with myself. Carlisle had his cell phone in his hand, dialing numbers, and placing it at his ear.

"Alice." His voice sounded bitter. "I need you to come home. Just you, don't tell Edward anything, please, Alice. just get home as soon as possible." And he flipped the phone shut, slipping it back into his pocket.

**I very, very, very much apologize, I realize this is a brutal cliff, but I have to do it. It's the only way for me to keep my readers and I'll also get too ahead of myself soon. So as soon as I get some more reviews, I will be sure to update. It will for sure be tomorrow (11/27/07) so no need to freak out. :) Just don't kill me, thanks:D**


	12. Unexpected Visitor

Carlisle silently walked into the kitchen and I followed him. I could already hear a car pulling into the driveway, assuming it was Edward's Volvo. I was hoping Edward wasn't with her. It was still silent when Alice came in through the front door and into the kitchen.

"What is it?" She asked, looking around the kitchen. She was out of breath. Then, almost instantly, her breathing stopped and her eyes widened. "Where. Is. _Bella_?!" She said slowly, pronouncing every word carefully. Carlisle and I stayed silent. "Esme! Tell me!" I pulled my head down, covering my eyes with my hand, I was sobbing again. I felt Alice's hand on my wrist and she pulled it away from my face. I looked up at her face, which looked angry.

"She's gone." My voice cracked. I bit my lip as Alice was silent, staring at my face with hard eyes.

"What do you mean she's _gone_?" Her voice almost sounded calm.

"S-she went back to her house to get her bracelet. I waited in the car, I thought she'd be in and out right away. It had been twenty minutes, so I went to get her, and she was.. gone, Alice. The window in her room was open and it wasn't before." The truth continued to flow. "I realize I should have been with her, but I didn't think this was possible! I hate myself and I'm sure you do too. Just please, forget about that right now, we _need_ to find her!" My hands were shaking at my sides. Alice continued to stare at me, burning a hole in my face.

"Alice, can you see anything?" Carlisle finally spoke, sounding bitter.

"NO!" Alice blew up. "This is so _stupid_! I _told_ you I can't see anything and it's driving me to insanity! This isn't going to work! By the time we find Bella she'll be _dead_. I can't take this!" Her voice was roaring throughout the house. I shied away and shuffled over the the edge of the table. Alice turned to the wall, leaned against it with her arm, and buried her face in her forearm. Her breathing was still heavy.

"We have to tell Edward." She lifted her head back up. "It's the only way we're going to find her. He knows her scent the best. We have no other choice." Sadly, she was right. There was no other way to find her unless we had everyone to help. I shook my head slowly in agreement, looking at Carlisle. His jaw clenched. He sighed and looked away.

"Do you think.. It's _her? _The girl in the clearing, who has Bella?" I asked Carlisle quietly. I didn't even want to think the thought, though.

"That was my first thought." He said, placing his hand on his forehead. "We can't just stand around asking questions. Let's get out of here." Carlisle hurried past Alice and I and out the front door. Alice turned around to follow and I did the same. Carlisle got into his Mercedes as I got into Jasper's jeep. Alice got into Edward's Volvo. Carlisle and I followed Alice all the way to the clearing, parking where Rosalie's BMW was. We got out of our cars and I followed Carlisle and Alice as they strolled through an opening in the trees and into the wide clearing. From a distance, I could see Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper huddled in a group, discussing over something. Carlisle and Alice continued to walk towards them, but I couldn't move. I was too scared as to what Edward would do when he found out.

I was sure Alice was furious, because she had turned around and charged towards me, grabbing my wrist again and pulling me along behind her. I dragged my feet, trying to pull back, but I was too weak for her. I looked ahead at Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, but as soon as I saw Jasper look up, I ducked my eyes into my hand as Alice continued to pull me closer to them. I heard Alice sigh and I looked up slightly, just to see Edward, fast-walking towards us. I covered my eyes with my hand, once again. Alice had stopped walking and I bumped into her backside unexpectedly. I peeked through my hand and saw Carlisle speaking with Edward with his hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward's face looked dead as Carlisle continued.

"You're lying." Was the first thing I heard Edward say. He sounded upset.

"Edward, you have to listen to me. We need you to stay calm, otherwise this isn't going to work." Carlisle was trying to keep Edward tame. I felt Alice's arm nudge mine and I looked up. Edward was standing in front of me, his face tense.

"This can't be true, Mom." Edward's voice was surprisingly calm.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I never thought this could happen. Please, let's not do this now." My voice was soft and quiet. Edward hands balled into fists and he pushed them to his eyes. He let out a low-pitched audible growl which echoed through the trees and his knees buckled as he fell to the ground. He pounded his fists into the dirt. It was silent for a moment when Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie walked up to Edward. Emmett easily lifted Edward off of the ground and set him at his feet. Edward's eyes were deep black and his upper lips was pulled back from his teeth.

"If we're searching today, we have to go now before it's too late." Carlisle said, making his voice audible to everyone. I let go of Alice's hand and walked over to Edward, who was looking down at his feet. I took his hand and lead him back to where the cars were parked. I helped him to the passenger seat of his Volvo, figuring he wasn't in the mood for driving. I kissed his cheek before closing the door. I walked around the front of the Volvo, as Alice passed me to get in the driver's seat, sending me a despising glare. I looked down at my feet as I made my way to the passenger seat of Carlisle's Mercedes. Rosalie and Emmett drove the BMW home and Jasper drove the jeep. We all pulled into our driveway at once, parking along the driveway in a line. We all got out of our cars and walked silently into the house, Edward walking slowly behind everyone. Carlisle shut the door behind Edward, and we made our way into the dining room. I walked along Edward's side, who was still looking down at the ground as he walked. Alice, who was leading, stopped abruptly, making us bump into each other like dominos. Edward stayed looking at his feet. I could hear a faint growl coming from Emmett's chest, as I looked up from Edward's face. Leaning against the dining room table, a man with pitch-black hair, wearing a long, dark cloak cleared his throat. It was Aro, from the Volturi. I nudged Edward in the side, and he shot his head up, catching glance with Aro. His upper lip pulled back over his teeth.

"Well, well, well," Aro stormed. "look who we have here." His voice was strong.

"Aro," Carlisle spoke. "can we help you?" He was trying to be calm.

"I just came to see how you were doing, and that _human_. Bella, is it?" His head weaved around us.

"She isn't available right now." Carlisle replied, stiffening his shoulder.

"I see," Aro muffled, rubbing his chin. "has she been.. _changed_ yet?"

"No, she hasn't. So if you don't mind, we'd like to have some privacy." Carisle stepped towards him.

"I didn't come thousands of miles for a lousy hello. Where is my darling Bella?" Edward's eyes narrowed, and I heard a growl in his chest.

"She's no-"

"She's gone." Edward cut Carlisle off, speaking for the first time since the clearing. He stepped through Rosalie and Jasper, to the front of the group.

"Oh? And what do you mean by that?" His eyebrows pulled together.

"She's been kidnapped." Edward's voice was flat, shallow.

"You don't say." Aro sounded amused. "Well, what are we waiting for? Why don't we go and look for her, I'm sure she can't be far."

"We'd like to do this on our own, Aro, thank you." Carlisle promted.

"Oh, but you could always use an extra set of hands. I won't do you any harm. I can help." He pulled up a smirk. Edward looked at Carlisle and nodded.

"Under one condition," Carlisle said, rubbing his hand on his shirt. "you leave the minute we find her." He stuck his hand out in front of Aro.

"Deal." He agreed, reaching out for Carlisle's hand, gripping it firmly. He stayed there for a moment, keeping his grasp on Carlisle. He was using his mind-reading powers to listen to Charlie's thoughts.

"Interesting." He said, letting go of Carlisle. "Well, we shall get going. Are where will we be heading?

"Bella's home." Carlisle answered. "That's where she last was. We'll look for clues there. Follow one of us, it isn't far."

"Will do." Aro said, walking to the front door, holding it up for us. We filed out the door, heading towards our parade of cars. Carlisle and I took the Mercedes, Edward and Alice took the Volvo, and Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie took the BMW. Aro rain behind, keeping pace with us. Soon enough, we all reached Bella's house, which was quiet, still. We all got out of the cars, slamming the doors behind us. Edward stayed in the driver's seat of the Volvo. I walked over to the front door, opening it beside Edward.

"I can't go in there." He sounded dead. I knelt down beside him, placing my hand on his.

"You can, Edward. Do it for me. You don't know how terrible I feel. Please." I pleaded.

He sighed deeply, removing the keys from the ignition. Silently, he pulled himself out from the car, slipping the keys into his pocket and slamming the car door. I let him lead, as I walked quietly behind him. Everyone was waiting at the front door, which was locked. Alice looked at Edward, and then reached under the welcome mat to retrieve the key. Slowly, she unlocked the door, being the first to step in. We all stumbled into the house, which smelt strongly of Bella's scent. I could see Aro sticking his nose in the air, his eyes turning black.

"Let us proceed." He stammered, allowing Edward to take the lead. He lead all of us upstairs to Bella's bedroom, where I had been earlier. We were all cramped in the small space. Aro continued to sniff around.

"Oh.." He gasped, rubbing his hands together.

"What is it?" Edward said, sounding demanding.

"What a surprise."


	13. Awakening

**AHH, oh my goodness, you guys SERIOUSLY do not know how amazing your reviews make me feel. :D AHHH, I'm so excited. I never knew my story could get this far ! Yesss, I do realize I made plenty of typing errors, but it's only because I have written a lot of this story, so I don't really have time to go back and correct them, so I DEEPLY apologize ! And YES, as I was rereading parts of it I noticed I made Edward blush, which WASN'T anatomically possible. So I apologize for that as well. x And to the person who asked about the wedding and Charlie, yes, the wedding is two months away and Charlie is gone for one month. :)**

**Keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the chapters!**

**Sorry this one's so short, but it's coming to the point of the story that I am currently working on so I don't want to get ahead of myself. :)**

**I love you guys :D**

Aro's forehead wrinkled. "The scent, it's.. _Heidi's_." One of his eyebrows pulled up. I looked at Edward, his eyes were wide. We both knew Heidi was dangerous, not just to Bella, but to other humans around her, too.

"A-are you sure?" Edward stuttered. Aro sniffed the air again.

"I'm sure."He said, pursing his lips. He got on his hands and knees, pressing his nose to the floor and tracing a path going to the window. "We have to look for her. Now." He sounded worried, unusual for Aro. We all nodded our heads, except for Edward. He stared straight ahead, not moving an inch. "Are you guys prepared to hunt?" Aro asked. Carlisle turned around, looking at us. He looked at Edward for a moment.

"Edward?" He was silent. "Edward?" Carlisle repeated.

"Yes." He croaked.

"Well, then. We'd better leave now." Aro implied, walking past us and out the bedroom door, heading towards the front door. Everyone else followed, Edward, Carlisle and I lagging behind. We eventually made it outside, the bright sun making our skin sparkle.

"We're going to have to stay away from the view of humans, we're definitely noticeable." Aro stated, sounding sarcastic. "Follow me in your cars, I'll follow the scent as best as I can from the road. Try to keep up."

"Don't worry." Carlisle replied, getting into the driver's seat of the Mercedes. We all pulled out of the driveway, one by one, lining up along the side of the street, Carlisle and I leading. Aro was off down the street, taking the corner onto the wooded roads. We sped behind him, in a race to save a life.

**Bella POV**

I woke up, head pounding, with my arms strapped to arm rests of a stiff chair. I couldn't remember what happened; yet, at least. My head was tilted back on the back of the chair and I realized my eyes were still shut. I attempted to pull my head up, but the pain kept it down. My eyes slowly dragged open, but the room, or wherever I was, was dark.

"Edward." I whispered, my voice was drawn. No one answered back. Then, a light beamed above my head, making me squint my eyes. I looked down at my body, my wrists were pinned by metal cuffs attached to the metal arm chairs. My legs were shaking, which I hadn't noticed before. I still couldn't recall what had happen. The last thing I remember was forgetting my bracelet.

"Oh!" I gasped, everything slowly coming back to my head. I remember the woman in the clearing, I remember going back to my house to get my bracelet, but most importantly, I remember the blow to my head, knocking me unconscious. The pain of my head made the memories hazy, but I could still remember major details.

"Hahaha." A roaring laugh came from behind me. I tried jerking my head around, but

a cold hand wrapped around the chair, grabbing me by the chin and turning my face

forward. The woman was standing in front of me. My eyes were cloudy; I was crying. I hadn't realized it until I tried looking at the figure in front of me. I couldn't use my hands, so I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing the tears to drop out of my eyes. I reopened them, my vision slightly improved. Towering in front of me, stood a lanky woman with long, mahogany hair, swirling around her face and over her shoulders. Her eyes were deep pools of black. I recognized her from somewhere, but the pain was so excruciating, I couldn't remember where. Then, she shot me a look, a familiar look. That's when I realized who it was. It was Heidi, from the Volturi. I remember the look she gave me as Edward and I were leaving the tower in Volterra.

"Look who we have here." She said, brushing her smooth, cold fingertips across my cheek. I didn't speak. More tears streamed out of my eyes and my bottom lip quivered. "Oh dear, I sure hope you know why you're here. That would make things so much easier." I shook my head no, the only response I could force myself to do. "Hmm.." She put her index finger to her chin. "how can I say this nicely? Let's start off with the obvious. You're a human." She hissed at me, her face drawing closer to mine. I tried to pull my head back, but the back of the chair wouldn't let me go any further. Her face was just inches from mine, her cool breath swirling across my face. Her breath smelled just as sweet as Edward's, making me long for him.

"You know our secret, Bella. And you aren't changed yet. This is definitely not a good thing. Hence why you're here." Her voice was like a song, brilliant but threatening all at the same time. I had a series of flash backs then: walking down the dark tunnels, the lady at the desk in the Volturi tower, but most importantly, all of the people who were in that room. The _humans_ who were going to be killed for knowing the Volturi and the Cullen's secret. Now it was my turn. I realized I was shaking.

"I'm not going to kill you Bella. Not yet, at least." She smirked. "I want to have a little fun first." She laughed the same laugh she did before. I cringed in my seat. I saw Heidi's eyes shift over to the right and I followed her gaze. There, sitting on a rickety brown table was a video camera, a red light flashing above the lense. Heidi chuckled.

"I thought Aro would enjoy this." She looked back at me, but I kept my eyes on the light. "Shall we get started?" She asked me, I looked back at her, the light shining over her face, bringing it into full view. I didn't move or say anything. "Shy, are we?" She laughed again. "Well, I'm going to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." Her finger twirled through a strand of hair. She put her index finger on her chin again, deep in thought. "Do you really want to turn yourself into one of us? Or would you rather _die_? I hate to tell you, they're both painful." She stared at me hard, waiting for me to actually talk.

"I.. I want to be one of.. of you." My words came out slowly, almost unrecognizable, but Heidi understood.

"Very good, Bella. You are wise for a human, let me say." She looked at the camera and then back to my face. "Now.. how would you feel, if I were to turn you? Right now." She smirked at me, her body was still. I looked down at my legs, which were still shaking.

"No." My voice came out clear this time.

"I see." She said. "Well then, if that's your decision." She shook her head side to side. She turned around, her back facing me, and I saw her tense her muscles, balling her hands into fists. I was waiting for whatever would come to me.


	14. Spitting the Truth

**Esme POV**

Everyone followed behind Carlisle and I in the Mercedes as we continued to follow Aro. He was almost too fast for our cars, but we managed to keep up. He weaved in and out of hidden roads, following Heidi's scent. We had been heading south for nearly a half an hour, Aro still following her trail. Almost one hundred feet in front of us, Aro stopped for the first time since we left, sniffing around one area of ground. We saw him walking closer to the Mercedes, his face tense. Carlisle rolled down the car window when he approached.

"The scent's gone." He spoke, his words coming out slowly. "It just.. disappeared."

"How can that be?" Carlisle questioned him, scrunching his forehead.

"I'm not sure, but Heidi has her ways." He sighed.

"Well, what's left to do?" I asked, leaning over the arm rest and peeking my head out the window.

"Well, not much. Retrace, I guess. Look for another trail." He looked around himself, in search of which way to go. I heard a door slam and I peered in the rear view mirror, seeing Edward walking towards Aro, his body stiff.

"What is it?" He put his hand on the roof of the car. His voice sounded depressed.

"The trail vanished. I have to retrace." Aro replied, staring at Edward. Edward disappeared from the side of the car and got back into the passenger side of the Volvo.

"Well, let's continue." He said, stepping away from the car. Carlisle rolled the window up and Aro directed us back in the way we came from.

**Bella POV**

Heidi relaxed her fists and turned to face me, her eyes still piercing black.

"I can't kill you now. I must wait. Wait until I have an audience." She smirked wickedly and walked around me examining my shaky structure. "So, Bella.. I have a few more questions I'd like to ask you. She stared at me vicously. "Have you told anyone our secret?" She was leaning over me. I could feel the cool temperature from her body close to mine. I hesitantly shook my head no.

"I won't allow gestures, Bella. Now open your mouth and use some common sense." She hollered.

"No." The word dragged out of my mouth.

"Good to hear." She straightened up, still standing in front of me. "Next question, how did you find out about our secret?" I knew she wouldn't be able to tell if I had lied.

"Good guess." I lied. There was no way I was going to tell her the truth.

"A guess? A _guess_?! You have _got_ to be kidding me." Her voice was bitter, almost a yell. "I can't _stand_ not being able to use my power on you, you _vile_ thing." Her voice had a tone of disgust. "If only there was a way to get more out of you." She clenched her jaw, turning her head back to the video camera, still recording. Then, she started mumbling under her breath, so low, I couldn't make out a single word. Out of the darkness ahead of me came a small figure, walking slowly yet gracefully toward Heidi and I. Heidi turned back towards me and smiled, not at all a comforting smile, either. She turned her back to me, blocking my view of the silhouette. Heidi bent down in front of me and began whispering, again, unable for me to hear. She instantly straightened back up, stiffening her shoulders.

"I'd like you to go find them. Use your powers on the boy. Bring them back here, they'll be in for quite a show." She was now speaking loudly. I noticed that she wanted me to hear that. She stepped out of the way, revealing the fragile structure that stood in front of her. Now, standing in front of me, a young girl, a girl I knew oh so well. Jane.

"No.." My voice was barely a whisper. "No! No, you can't! Please, don't!" I was shouting now. I knew what Heidi's plan was. She was going to have Jane use her power on Edward, just like I had seen her to in the Volturi tower. A sight I couldn't stand. She was threatening me to make me tell the truth.

"Okay! My friend told me. Jacob, my friend Jacob. From the Quileute tribe. He told me about the "cold ones". Now please, please don't hurt Edward!" The truth flowed, without me even realizing. I pressed my lips together, making sure I wouldn't spill out anything else.

"There you go, Bella. See how easy that was?" She smiled again. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Please don't hurt Jacob, either. Please." I begged.

"I wouldn't think of such a thing, Bella. I just need you to tell the truth, and you and Edward will stay safe." She reassured me. "For now." She mumbled the rest under her breath. She shot a quick gesture towards Jane and she disappeared back into the darkness.


	15. Note to readers: PLEASE READ !

Note to readers:

Wow, you guys are incredible. I love your reviews sooooo much, you don't even know. And all of the questions you're asking in the reviews, I can't answer them, you're just going to have to read and find out :) Because otherwise I'd give it away, duh ?! And YESSSS, I know Edward knows Bella's scent the best and should be helping, but he's a little, ya know, upset right now, I don't want to pressure him just yet ! But oooooooh, just wait. :D Keep up the amazing reviews and I hope you enjoy they rest of the story:)

-Megan


	16. Dead

**Edward POV**

I couldn't for one moment stop thinking of Bella. She was in more danger now than she ever has been, and I couldn't help but feel guilty. I stared blanky ahead in the passenger seat of my Volvo as Alice, at the wheel, followed Carlisle and Esme, who were following Aro, as we retraced the path we had just searched. Heidi is known for hiding herself, but I never knew her actual power. At this point, I wasn't sure I even wanted to know, to spare my knowledge of Bella's torture. Aro stopped once again, and spoke with Carlisle at the window of the Mercedes. Aro had straightened himself up and motioned for me to join them. I climbed quickly out of the car and over to them. Carlisle was shaking his head in agreement to something.

"Edward." Aro said the moment a approached him. "I don't see anything different about the path. It will lead straight back to Bella's bedroom. There isn't much left to do. I am so very sorry."

There was no way in my power that I'd be able to give up on her. I wasn't stopping until I had some sort of clue, anything.

"Edward, go see if Alice has had any visions about this yet. We need something." Carlisle spoke to me.

"Oh, no, no, no. Don't you know? Heidi has a special power. She blocks other's powers from working against her. You won't be able to know anything unless she allows you to. " Aro looked up at me and then back towards Carlisle. I pinched the bridge of my nose to stop the anger that was araising in my veins. I looked over to Alice, who was watching us from the driver's seat of my Volvo. She was going to find out sooner or later.

"_Bella's dead._"

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I would love to add more but I have to get to school. It's 7:15 in the morning. Haha. But I just thought you guys needed an update. I honestly didn't mean for the terrible cliff..**

**Okay fine, I did. :D PLEASE DON'T be mad. Hahahaha, I have driver's ed and then dance right after school so I won't be able to post the next chapter until 9:20 ish central time. SO SORRY for the inconvenience.**


	17. The First Clue

I was reading Alice's mind. I continued looking at her and shook my head furiously. There was no way I was going to allow Bella to die like this.

"_Then what is it?_" Alice wanted to know what we had been discussing. I walked slowly over to the driver's window of the Volvo as Alice rolled it now, sticking her head out.

"Alice, your visions aren't working because Heidi isn't allowing them to. It's her power. You won't be able to see her unless she allows you to." Alice was silent, staring at the pavement of the road.

"Oh." Was all the said, and rolled the window back up. I turned back to face Aro, who, to my surprise, was now standing next to me.

"We are going back to your house. I am hoping that Heidi will send us clues. It may take a while, but we'll see what we can do." He put his hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off. And then I ran. I ran as fast as a vampire could all the way back to my house. When I reached my driveway, there was a car sitting in my drive way. An infamiliar car, a small car. A Volkswagon Rabbit.

Jacob Black.

On the other side, I could see Jake leaning against his car, his head leaned back against the roof.

"Past the boundries, aren't we?" I spoke. He jumped up, turning around to face me. He walked around the back of his car towards me, stopping himself to keep distance.

"It's important." He tucked one side of his long growing hair behind his ear.

"Bella's go-"

"I know." He cut in. I stared down at me feet. "I'm here to help." I looked back up to his face, which was full of concern.

"Look, we've done the best that we can. The woman that has her is using her powers to restrain us from knowing what she's doing or where she is. All we can do is wait." I returned my eyes to the ground.

"I see, well, the pack will go out and search. Don't try to stop us, we want to do this. I will contact you if I find anything." He started back to the driver's side of his Rabbit, getting in without another word. I continued to watch him as he backed down the driveway and disappeared down the road. I let out a heavy sigh as I heard the Mercedes, along with everyone else following, come up the driveway. I ignored them and paced inside the house, sitting on the sofa in the living room. Soon enough, the rest filed it, Alice sitting beside me, and the rest sitting around us. Aro stood above us all, ready to speak.

"Now, we wait." Aro said, sounding confident. Confident that something would come up soon. "I must warn you all, that when Heidi does send us a clue, that she-"

A piercing scream came from my left, as I cupped my hand over my ears and turned to Alice, who was now on the floor, cringing and squirming, thrashing her legs against the sofa.

"Alice!" Carlisle was next to her holding her legs to the floor. "Alice, what is it?!" Carlisle eyes were horror struck. Everyone else was huddled around her. I stayed at my spot on the sofa, staring at Alice, who was in agony.

"What's wrong with her?!" Esme looked up at Aro, who was biting his lower lip. He continued to gaze at Alice. Then, as soon as it had happened, Alice had stopped screaming and thrashing, as she laid still on the floor. Her eyes had opened, but were a foggy gold color, almost glazed over.

"Alice.." Aro was towering over her, waiting for her to respond.

"Seattle." She blared out. Her voice was clear, powerful.

"Very good." Aro replied, stepping back to his spot infront of all of us.

"Seattle?" Esme looked confused, as she caught gaze with Aro.

"As I was saying before, when Heidi sends us clues, it won't exactly be pleasant. What just happened to Alice, Heidi sent her first clue. Since Heidi doesn't exactly want us to know what she is doing, she will torture us, but give us little at a time. Do you guys think you can pull through?"

Alice had returned to her spot on the sofa beside me and buried her face in her hands.

"Aro, is there anyway for her to not do it to Alice? But me, I'm okay with, I can do it." I pleaded.

"I'm afraid not, Heidi will use her advantages whenever she can. She chooses who she wants."

I would do anything to save Bella. Even if it means torturing me to death.

"Now Alice, you said they're in Seattle, is that correct?"

Alice lifted her head from her hands and nodded yes. I bit my lip, thinking hard about where in Seattle they could be.

"We have our lead." Aro hollered.

"Should we go search now?" Carlisle questioned Aro.

"Well, if we want to find her alive, we're going to have to." I winced at the sound of that.

"With that said, we'd better leave. Edward, you and Alice take the Volvo. Esme and I will take the Mercedes. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, take the Jeep. We're going to have to split up once we get to Seattle. Let's get going."

Everyone got up except for Alice. They all exited through the front door as I stayed behind.

"Alice, are you okay?" I knelt down in front of her, her eyes glued to the floor.

"I don't want that to happen again." Her voice was nearly a whisper.

"I know, Alice, I know. But it's the only way. Do this for Bella, I know you can. I know we all can. I'm sure it will happen to me sooner or later." I stood back up and held my hand out to her. She took it and I pulled her up in one motion, nearly pullung her off the ground.

"Thanks, Edward." She smiled at me, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Sure." I smiled back. We made our way outside, and everyone had already gotten their cars started. Aro was standing at the door of the Mercedes speaking with Carlisle. I motioned for Alice to get into the Volvo's passenger seat as I approached Aro and the Mercedes.

"Are we following you again?" I asked him, rubbing my neck.

"Yes, I will take you guys into the heart of Seattle, and we'll split up from there. Make sure to keep up."

"Will do." I replied, and turned around to get into the driver's side of my Volvo. I reved the engine to life and backed out of the driveway, following the Mercedes and Aro. With Bella on my mind, my hands had a mind of their own, managing to control the car for me.


	18. Arrival

**Alice POV**

Edward seemed preoccupied, so I stayed silent in the passenger seat. We had been traveling the highway for nearly thirty minutes and still had a good twenty or so minutes until we reached downtown.

"Edward." I finally spoke.

"What?" He kept his eyes on the road, but tensed his shoulders.

"Never mind." I turned my head to look out my side window, watching the pavement speed by from under us. I was caught in my thoughts when I heard Edward yelp and put his forehead against the steering wheel. Then came his screams.

"Edward!" He was thrashing his body around in the driver's seat, manuvering the steering wheel so that the car rolled off the road. I grabbed it, and steered the car back onto the freeway. Edward had released the gas pedal and the car rolled to a stop. I honked the horn several times until Carlisle and Aro stopped in the middle of the freeway a few hundred feet infront of where we had stopped. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had already stopped behind us.

"Edward!" He was still yelling, as he held his fists to his temples. Jasper and Emmett had approached the driver's side of the Volvo and yanked the door open. Emmett was holding Edward in his iron grip, stopping him from hurting anyone or himself. A few moments later, the chaos stopped. Edward held his face in his hands, just like I had before. He was projecting dry sobs.

"Edward, what is it?!" Emmett demanded. Edward growled loudly into his hands. Then looked up to us with stone black eyes.

"I read her thoughts." He hissed, pulling his upper lip up over his teeth.

"What did she say?" I questioned him urgently. Carlisle, Esme, and Aro had arrived at the Volvo just then.

"What happened?" Carlisle was the first to speak.

"It happened again." Jasper answered him, sounding upset. "This time, to Edward."

"What did you hear?" Aro asked him. "Anything useful?"

"She said she's going to turn Bella herself." Edward's voice was bitter.

"We'd better get moving. Where's Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

"In the jeep." Emmett replied.

"Have her drive the Volvo, we can't have this happening to Edward or Alice again while they're driving."

"Dad, I'm fine." Edward whined. "We're almost there anyway."

"If you say so. Just, drive slow. Alice keep an eye on him. And Edward, keep an eye on Alice. Honk if it happens again."

"Alright." Edward stammered before shutting the door to the Volvo. Carlisle and Esme made their way back to the Mercedes and started it up, the engine echoing. Aro took off again down the side of the freeway, all of us trailing behind. We had to take the long way to Seattle, to avoid traffic and people being able to see Aro. The highway we took was deserted. We were lucky if we saw one or two passerbys. As we approached the city, more and more pedestrians came into view. Aro returned to a human pace and we intertwined our way through the traffic of cars. We found a nearly empty parking garage and parked there, where we'd discuss our plan of action.

**Ah, guys I'm so sorry i haven't been updating as recently as I used to. I've been reaaaaally busy and could never find time to do it. And I'm sorry the end of this chapter is kind of lame, but it would have gone on forever if I ended it later. Haha. And I'm nearly getting ahead of myself so I need to start writing more, so the chapters may not come as quickly. And I apologize. But I hope you enjoy what's yet to come. :)**


	19. Suffering

We drove up to a higher level of the garage that was less populated. We all parked our cars in the garage, scattered away from each other so we wouldn't look suspicious. Edward and I climbed out of the Volvo and made our way over to where Carlisle and Esme had parked. Aro was waiting with them.

"We shouldn't spit up just yet. We should way until we get atleast one more clue. We need another lead." Aro directed. I wasn't looking forward to receiving another clue. I looked towards Edward and he hadn't looked to thrilled either.

"For now, we should check the alleyways, any dark places where Heidi would be hiding. I know she won't be anywhere near humans." Aro's voice was clear, like he was giving a speech. "We, ourselves need to stay out of the sunlight and try to retain human behavior. For now, stay at human speeds, no running. We have to stay as calm and casual as possible. You got that?" Aro looked around at all of us, including Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie who had just joined the group. Will all shook our heads in agreement.

"Very well then, let us begin." Aro lead us to an elevator in the parking garage that would take us down to ground level. We all packed ourselves in and made our way down. The doors opened into the lower level of the garage, to our advantage, still in the shade. We filed out of the elevator, pouring into the garage. There were people getting in and out of theirs cars, but we stayed as casual and humanly as any group of bloodsucking vampires could. Aro began se search for an exit.

"Our only way out is through sunlight, but not much. If you can wait until you aren't in sight of any humans, you can run to the nearest shade. Just do not get caught." He spoke as we followed him to the exit, where the sun flooded the street.

"Carlisle, Esme, go first." Aro directed. Carlisle looked over to Esme and they shook their head in agreement. They took eachothers hand and stepped to where the shade ended and the sunlight blinded. They looked cautiously around and then were gone within seconds.

"Emmett, Rosalie?" Without any other guestures, they were off, following Carlisle and Esme.

"Jasper, Alice, you turn." I took Jasper's hand and smiled at him. We took off as fast as possible to join the others, who were crammed in an alley way in between the garage and an old apartment building. Soon enough, Edward and Aro had made it to our spot, making it even more claustrophobic. Then is happened. A pain shot through my mind, forcing my knees to buckle. I let out a scream, unlike any normal human scream.

"Alice!" Jasper was shaking me, but I couldn't respond. I was getting another vision. Through the haze of my thoughts, I could hear another muffled, deep howl.

"Edward!" Esme was shouting his name. As the vision faded, I had the strength to open my eyes, but I was still on the floor. Beside me, Edward was crumpled on the ground, pounding his fists into the pavement. I stared at him from the ground until he stopped writhing. Jasper put his hand out for me, and I grabbed it as he helped me up. Esme did the same for Edward.

"What was it this time?" Aro asked both Edward and I, sounding impatient.

"I saw a sign, for some sort of tourist attraction in Seattle, but I didn't see much." I answered, looking down at my feet. I wanted the torturing to stop, and soon. As soon as we find Bella, everything will be okay, but in order to find her, the episodes are going to have to continue.

"And Edward?" Aro turned his attention towards him.

"She said we only have so much time. By five o' clock, Bella will be changed." He answered him slowly. His eyes were filled with grief as he glared at Aro.

"It's quarter to three now, we'd better get moving. Now would be the best time to split up. There are multiple tourist attractions in Seattle. Carlisle, Esme, you guys should take the Space Needle. Alice and Jasper, look near the museum district. Rosalie and Emmett, scan the waterfront. Cover as much area are you can. Edward and I are going to look near the clock tower." Aro sure seemed to know what he was talking about. "The closer we get to where Heidi and Bella are, the more frequent the visions and thoughts will get, just a fair warning." Edward and I looked at eachother. "If you get another vision, Alice, call Edward's cell phone as soon as you can. We'll need to know everything. And if you see anything suspicious, any of you, call us. And do not get caught by any humans." We all looked at eachother and then back to Aro, nodding in agreement. "Let's get to it, then."

Jasper and I took off to the museum district throught the alley way, avoiding all of the sunlight possible. I turned around to take one last look at Edward, but by that time he was gone.

**Edward POV**

Aro lead me through multiple alley ways, leading us to Seattle's clock tower in the heart of the city. It had chimmed loudly, indicating that it was three o' clock already. Time was running out.

"Aro, is this going to wor-" I was cut off by the multitude of pain that shot through my body, and I was on the ground again. I writhed and squirmed on the ground, the pain was nearly unbearable.

_"You're getting closer, my friend. The closer you get, the more Bella will suffer."_

The pain stopped, but it was soon followed by mental pain. "No!" I pressed my thumbs to my temples.

"What is it?"

"She said we're getting closer, but the closer we get the more Bella suffers. I can't _do _this!" I wasn't any shape to know that Bella was in pain. I could have swore I saw Aro smirk.

"Edward, things are going to get worse before they get better. Now, I saw cellar door over there before." He directed towards the side of the clock tower. "There are many people here, and the only way to get there is through sunlight. Put this on." He threw me a large black cloak.

"Don't you think we'll be a little noticeable?" I questioned him.

"Maybe, but it's the only way. Now let's go." I wrapped the black cloak around my shoulders. It fell to the ground and covered every inch of my exposed skin. I threw the hood over my head and followed Aro into the crowd of people, snaking through them to reach the bottom of the clock tower.


	20. The Trap

We stopped in another alley way beside the tower, which was dark and musty. Aro pointed to the cellar door marked "Authorized personel only."

"Let's go." Aro lifted the door to the cellar and motioned for me to lead. I climbed into the dark space, feeling my way around. There was a dimly lighted tunnel ahead, and Aro stepped infront of me to lead. "Follow me."

I followed him down the tunnel, twisting and curving through the humid cellar.

"Do you have any idea where this leads to?" I asked him.

"..No, I don't." He nearly hesistated when he answered. I ignored it and kept following. My cell phone chimed in my pocket. Aro stopped infront of me and turned around to face me. I slid the phone out of my pocket, flipped it open, and placed it to my ear. Before answering, I motioned Aro to continue walking. He obeyed, and slowly paced on.

"Alice?"

"EDWARD!" She yelled into the phone.

"Alice, quiet down, I can't understand you." Aro continued to travel infront of me, but now he was looking around frantically. I noticed a beam of light coming from a hallway ahead. Aro picked up his pace.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked her calmly.

"Edward! We're coming to the clock tower! She's there, Edward! Aro is a trap! We're coming, Edward! Don't listen to Aro!" I stopped where I was, glaring at Aro. I hung up the phone and slid it back into my pocket. Aro had stopped just before reaching the hallway. He turned slowly around to face me.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. You couldn't have honestly thought that I was on your side. Ha! Petty, petty boy." His voice stormed through the narrow tunnel we still stood in. I couldn't help it. My upper lip curled over my front teeth and I sent a tremendous growl. Then Aro was gone. He barged through the hallway where the light was coming from. I chased after him, but by the time I reached the hallway the light was gone.

"Now!" I heard Aro's voice roar in anger. Then I heard a sound I hoped I'd never have to hear again. Bella's scream in pain.

"NO! BELLA, NO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, incapable of any human.

**Argh, I apologize for this chapter being so short. I really do. AND sorry about the BRUTAL cliffie. But you can live, right? Hahhaah. Yess, I MIGHT post one more chapter tonight. We'll see. ;)**


	21. Sweet Dreams

**Bella POV**

"Now Bella, this Jacob you speak of, what else did he tell you about us?" Heidi was back infront of me, staring straight into my face. I just pursed my lips. "C'mon, Bella, don't make me get Jane back in here." She threatened.

"Nothing." I choked out.

"Lie."

"No."

"Lie."

"Fine! He said you all were a danger to their tribe, they have a strong dislike for you. That's it, that's all he told me." The tone of my voice nearly sounded angry.

"I see." She continued to hover over me. "Oh, dear! Your little friends are coming to find you now. They are near. Oh! This is going to be so exciting." She smiled at me, staying there for a moment. "I'm sending them hints as to where to find you, but it isn't going to be easy on them." She was still smiling her wicked smile.

"What do you mean by that?" I was more calm than I was when I first realized where I was and what was happening, I had finally stopped shaking.

"Well, you see, seeing as I can't tell them straight out where you are, that would be cheating, I'll send them small clues, but only to the small girl, Alice I believe, and your boy, Edward. When they receive them they'll be in for quite an awakening."

"What?"

"They'll be in pain, Bella. It's the only way for me to get my clues through to them. I hope you understand." She smiled again, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"No! Please, don't! They don't deserve that, it's my fault I'm here, please! Don't!"

"Oh, so you mean to say that you want me to turn you right now, is that it? Or kill you before you get to see your precious Edward." She stared at me, blinking once.

"No.." I said quietly, ducking my head in my chest.

"That's what I thought."

"Please, please don't hurt them. They just don't deserve to go through that."

"Sorry, but it's the only way. They were careless and left you alone, don't you think they deserve to pay the consequences?" She was getting angry.

"No! It was my fault! I had to go back to get the bracelet, if I hadn't I would never be here. It's my fault!" I felt sobs building in my chest.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, darling, it'll ruin my video." She laughed lightly. I stayed silent.

"I assume they'll be arriving soon. Then the show may begin." She pulled up the side of her mouth and turned away from me, walking next to the table that held the video camera. She arranged the angle.

"Perfect." She giggled. Then I heard her gasp quietly. "Just in time." She smiled towards me. "Aro has brought the boy."

"Aro?" I remembered Aro from the Volturi as well.

"Why yes, Bella. He was the only way to trick the Cullen's into coming here. It was all part of the plan." I reburried my head into my chest, shake my head back and forth. I had forgotten about my headache until now, when they pain seemed to landslide back into me. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"They're in the cellar. They'll be here soon." She turned her head towards the ground but kept her eyes on me. I looked in the other direction. The silence was broken by a loud bang coming from behind me.

"NOW!" A male voice roared through the darkness.

All of a sudden, I felt a hard blow to the side of my head. I was still concious, but my thoughts were unclear. Through the fog I heard a high-pitched scream, just to realize it was mine. I felt a tugging at my waist as I was lifted off of the chair I was on and thrown against the cement floor. I could hear my head splitting against the ground, making my foggy mind even more hazed. I was too afraid to move, scared that she would do anything worse. I felt a kick at my side, forcing my to roll over on my stomach There was a strong pounding on my back and then she had her fingers intertwined in my hair, jerking my head back for her face to meet mine, my eyes were slowly closing.

"Sweet dreams, darling." Were the final words I had heard before there was another hard hit to the opposite side of my head. This time, I was crossing the line to unconciousness. Before I was pulled completely under, I felt a sharp pain on the side of my neck, overpowering the rest. I heard my muffled scream one last time, before I was gone. Drifting away, feeling no pain at all. I never would feel pain again.

"_I love you, Edward,_" That was my last thought.


	22. Inspecting the Damage

**Edward POV**

"BELLA! NO!" My voice echoed for miles town the dark hallway. I could hear footsteps running towards me but I ignored them. It was too dark for me to see anything, so I had to feel my way around until I found the end of the hallway. There was a door that had been shut, blocking the light I had noticed before. I felt around for the knob, twisting it furiously. By this point, I was banging on the door with my fists, splitting the wood it was made of. I heard Bella's scream again.

"BELLA!" I started sobbing,which I hardly ever did. "NO! PLEASE! BELLA! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"MOVE, EDWARD!" I didn't know who is was, but I slammed my body flat against the wall and saw Emmett's large structure barge past me and slam into the door with his shoulder, knocking it off of it's hinges and go crashing to the floor. I ran in after him, followed by the rest of my family. The only light in the room was the one shining over a metal chair. I could see Heidi in the light, but she was the only one.

"Hahahaha!" She laughed furiously.

"Emmett!" I heard Carlisle yell, and Heidi had been knocked out of the spot light as I heard a large thump against the floor. I could hear a brutal tearing noise and furious growls from Emmett. Heidi was gone.

"BELLA!" I couldn't see anyone else in the room. Only the empty chair.

"Carlisle, look for a switch!" Esme demanded. Carlisle felt his way around the walls.

"Here's something." I turned around to face where Carlisle voice was coming from, and then the lights flashed on. I was still facing the rest of my family when I saw all of there facing turn hard, Alice started sobbing. I turned slowly back to face where they were looking. There, limp and pale, my Bella laid, crumbled up in a ball.

"No.. NO!" I sprinted over to her followed by my family, Emmett joining in.

"Edward! Don't touch her!" Carlisle shouted. I broke down next to her, being careful not to touch her, and laid on my side, my face right next to hers. Her face was paler than usual, her lips a tint of purple.

"PLEASE! BELLA! Don't do this! PLEASE! Bella, Bella, Bella!" I was sobbing continuously.

"Carlisle! Please help her!" Alice continued sobbing, too. I brushed my fingertips along Bella's smooth cheek, her skin nearly as cool as mine.

"No.."

"Edward." Carlisle spoke. I turned my eyes to him, as he nudged his head towards Bella and looked down at her. I followed his gaze to her neck, seeing a small crescent shaped mark, smeared with blood.

"NO!" I covered my eyes with my hand, rolling onto my back. Carlisle continued to examine her.

"She has a crack in her skull and a broken back." I let out an enormous growl. "We're going to have to move her, but it won't be easy." He seemed strangely calm. "Emmett get me that chair."

Emmett had easily lefted the heavy chair off of the ground and contorted it until it was flat, resembling a bed. He laid is next to Carlisle.

"Now Emmett, I need you to help me get her on here. Be very, very careful. Any more damage to her back can be fatal." I couldn't watch. I stood up and faced away as they lifted her onto the mock bed. Alice was then standing infront of me, her arms wrapped around me. I didn't hug her back, I didn't have the strength.

"Edward, lead us back to the city. Alice, I'm going to need you to go get us a car. Bring it to the alleyway. We have to do this as quick as possible." Alice had let go of me and nodded her head in agreement towards Carlisle. Without looking back, I took off, running at full speed towards the exit of the long hallway. I could hear the rest following behind. Alice took off infront of me to bring the Mercedes around. We all stepped out of the cellar door and into the dark alley way. Alice had the Mercedes aready pulled up at the end of the alley. I paced towards it at human speed, getting into the passenger seat. I woulnd't be able to make myself sit in the back with Bella no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't stand seeing her like that. Carlisle had set her, along with the distorted chair on the back seat, but I continued facing forward. Alice placed her hand on mine and I saw her looking at me out of my peripheral vision. I stayed still, trying to even my breathing. A final sob exited my chest and I put my head against the window, covering my eyes with my hand. Bella was dead.


	23. Unfamiliar

** One Month Later**

**Bella's POV**

I felt like I hadn't been under for very long. When I awoke I felt like I had been taking a short, restless nap. I slowly dragged my eyes open, to find myself in an unfamiliar room, furnished with bland, colorless furniture and bright florecent white lights. There were wires sticking from nearly every inch of my visible skin, and I was stuck in an uncomfortable brace, keeping me stiff. I had just noticed the couple who were sitting on the sofa at the foot of my bed. The girl looked at me, her eyes widening and nudged the boy who was sitting next to her who had his face buried in his hands. When he looked up, his eyes were even wider than the girl's.

"Oh, BELLA!" He shouted, audible for the entire building to hear, or wherever I was, if I was even in a building. The boy rushed to my side, and grabbed my hand, being cautious of the wires.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! I can't believe it!" He cheered. I could feel a confused look on my own face.

"Who.. is.. Bella?" My voice was quiet, my throat dry. The girl had approached the side of my bed.

"You're Bella.." Her face looked worried. I looked around the room at all of the machinery that I was hooked up to.

"I am?" The boy's jaw clenched, and he let go of my hand, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"No.." The girl huffed. A man walked past the door quickly, carrying a manila folder. "CARLISLE!" The girl shouted, her eyes shooting towards the doorway. The man appeared at the door as quickly as he had passed. He looked at me and smiled widely.

"Oh, Bella! BELLA! It's you!" He walked quickly to the other side of my bed.

"Carlisle.. she doesn't know who she is.." The girl's eyes were hard on the man. Without a word, the man opened up the manila folder and jotted down a few notes. I looked at all three of their faces. The boy continued looking at the floor, the girl kept her worried expression, and the man was hard at work. He soon closed his folder and stuck his hand under the bed.

"This may hurt a bit, just don't move, it'll help." He slowly tilted back the bed I was lying on so that I laid flat. I winced at the pain that shot through my spine. He pulled the bed out from the wall and wheeled me out of the room, leaving the boy and girl behind. He brought me into a room with a large, hallowed machine, and the head of my bed into the hole.

"Stay still, please." I didn't like the man very much, he seemed too strict. But I did what he asked, I didn't move, which would have been hard anyway, from the back brace I was inprisoned in. I heard a whirring noice coming from the machine as it moved forward, crossing over my head and then back again. Soon enough, the man was back, wheeling me back into the same spot I was in in the other room. The boy and girl had returned to their spot on the sofa, the boy had his face in his hands again. After the man was down settling me back into my spot and checking the machines, he approached the couple on the sofa.

"She has severe amnesia, I don't know if there is much hope for recovery. We're just going to have to wait and see." He sounded comforting now, maybe he wasn't so bad after all. The girl placed her face in her hands along with the boy. The man exited the room quickly, turning the corner and out of sight. The girl got up off of the sofa, followed by the boy, and they exited the room. Once again, I was alone.

**HAHHAHA, did you guys SERIOUSLY think that was the last chapter?! LOL, i love you guys. :) DO NOT worry, i have so many more ideas and plans for this story.. at LEAST another 10 chapters. Most likely more. No need to freak out. :) I realize nearly every single one of my cliffies are terrible, but it the ONLY way to keep my reader's attention. SOOOOO, yea. Hang in there. :) Thank you guys sososososososo much for all of your AMAZING reviews. It makes me so happy to know that my story is worth reading. :D KEEP IT UP!**


	24. Remembering

I spent what felt like two hours in the room by myself, staring at the swirls in the wallpaper on the wall infront of me. Without warning I felt a strange feeling, almost like a surge shoot through me. I shook me head lightly, aware of the pain that followed after. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the boy walk slowly past the doorway, not looking into my room.

"EDWARD!" My voice was unrecognizeable, but his head shot around the doorway, his eyes huge.

"Bella.. ?" He sounded ashamed.

"No, it's Santa Clause." The moment I said that, he rushed to my side taking my hand like he did before. This time, it made me feel safe.

"OH, BELLA! Bella! Bella! Bella! I can't.. I can't believe this!" He was shouting right in my face.

"What's so hard to believe? I'm alive and well, aren't I?"

"No, Bella, you're not. You were in a coma for a _month_." He made a sound in his throat. "The hardest month of my life, no doubt. Then you woke up this morning, and you didn't know who you were. You don't even understand the hurt I felt, Bella. You won't ever." He squeezed my hand lightly.

"R-Really? But, I remember almost everything that happened. How can that be?"

"I.. don't know, Bella."

"Edward.."

"Yes, my love?" He pulled a chair up to the side of my bed, sat down and grabbed my hand again.

"What exactly.. happened? What's wrong with me, I mean?" My voice was still raspy, almost a whisper. He cleared his throat.

"Well, Heidi.. um," I could tell it was going to be hard to get everything out of him. "She gave you a severe concussion, that's what triggered the amnesia. And she broke your b-back." He winced at the end part. That explains the brace I was in. "Carlisle said that there was little to no hope of your memory returning, and he said you'd be paralyzed." I sucked in my breath and looked down toward my feet at the foot of the bed, my toes hanging out of the blanket. I slowly wiggled both feet, realived that I could. Edward smiled at me.

"And that was it?" I all of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain on my neck, similar to what I remembered in the cellar. I winced and placed my hand over it. Edward took my hand and placed it back at my side.

"No. She... bit you." It was a struggle for him to tell me that. "Like last time, I sucked the venom out. But Carlisle.." He stopped, putting his head down. "Carlisle said that some of it made it through your blood. Y-you.. you're one of us now." My eyes widen more than Edward's had ever and my jaw dropped.

"No.."

"Yes. But you're different, Bella.." He returned his eyes to mine.

"And what do you mean by that?" I questioned him curiously.

"Not enough venom was spread through your blood. You are a _vampire_," he whispered the word. "but not completely. You see, you'll have our speed, our pale, cold skin, our 'beauty'" He chuckled at the last part. "but.. you don't drink blood." At this point, I didn't know what to feel. I was disappointed that it happened because of Heidi instead of Edward, but at the same time I was estatic that I was finally one of them, and better yet, I wouldn't have to drink blood, the only part I was nervous about.

"Edward.. this.. this is big. I never thought it would happen this way."

"I know Bella, I know." He squeezed my hand tighter.

**Hahahahah, you guys are all freaking out. "I thought she was turned?! Why wasn't she turned?!" RELAX peopleeee, be patient. Hahhaha. well, this is the point of the story where I've stopped writing, so I really need to keep writing. So the chapters might take longer to post. Sorry about that ! But yea, just stick with me. :)**

**ARGH, i realize I never put the part of Edward sucking the venom out of Bella, so I really apologize for that. As I was rereading it I was like.. CRAP. So yea. x**


	25. Morphine

"But alteast you didn't have to feel the pain from it. That's the worst part. But look at you, you're a mess." He frowned.

"I think I'll be fine." I pulled up a small smile, but the pain in my head made every movement hurt. "Ouch.." I lifted my hand to the back of my head, but Edward stopped it and placed it back beside me.

"Don't move." He scolded me. His eyes were full with concern.

"Wait.. Edward?" I obeyed his request and didn't move, but I craned my neck a bit to look into his face.

"Mmm?"

"You said I was out.. for a month? ..What's the date?" Everything in the future had completely slipped my mind until now.

"July twentienth." He replied without even thinking. He must have been counting the days.

"The twentientieth?! Edward, Charlie's coming back on the twenty sixth, and the wedding's on August thirteenth. Look at me!" I turned my neck back forward and looked down at myself, my back in a brace and wires along every inch of my arms.

"Bella, it will be fine." His voice was soothing as he brushed the stray hairs away from my face. "Being a vampire, you'll heal quicker than a human would. You should be better by the first week of August. Just in time for the wedding." He smiled down at me.

"But, what about Charlie? Have you talked to him?"

"You know Alice.. she has it covered. She never told him about you being out.. we were only going to tell him if you hadn't woken up by tomorrow. We didn't want him to worry too much to have him come home. You have good timing." He smiled again, brushing the back of his fingers against my cheek. "And your back, Alice told Charlie I took you surfing along the coast. And well, your total clumsiness explains the rest." He chuckled. I wanted so badly to hit him for saying that, but the wires were my restraint.

"Ed_ward_." I made a face at him. Not much of an insult. He just laughed. The bed I was in was lumpy, so I attempted the shift my position, but a sharp pain shot through my back and I winced. Edward looked at me, sadness in his eyes.

"I'm fine.." I lied.

"It's time for you to rest Bella, it's the fastest way to heal." We rubbed my arm, the only part that had no wires attached.

"Edward, I've been resting for a _month_. I just want to stay here with you."

"You're in pain, Bella, a few more hours won't hurt." I couldn't argue with that, my back ached and my head throbbed. Edward pressed a red button that was next to my bed and a woman's voice came through a speaker above my bed.

"Yes?"

"Could we get some morphine?" Edward's voice was perfectly calm.

"Sure. The RN will be there shortly." The speaker clicked off. Edward looked at me for a moment, but then heard footsteps coming from the hallway. They stopped at the door. Edward was silent as he turned around to face whoever was there. It was Carlisle. Edward smiled at him and Carlisle smiled back.

"I knew she could do it." He made his way to the foot of my bed. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Fine, actually. Thank you for asking." I smiled at him, but my head throbbed even more. I scrunched my face.

"Sure you are." He shot a perfect smile at me. I smirked back. The RN quickly glided into the room with a syringe filled with morphine.

"You ready?" Edward looked at me and I nodded.

"Go ahead." Edward instructed the nurse. Without a word, she injected the syringe into the IV bag that fed a tube into my arm. Within seconds I could feel the morphine sinking into me.

"Edward.." My voice was turning groggy and my eyelids became heavy.

"Yes, love?" He took my hand.

"When I wake up.. you're telling me everything else. Deal?" My voice became slow.

"Deal." I could see him smile through the slits my eyes were becoming. He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." I feel into a deep, deep sleep.


	26. Returning Home

I woke up, not in as much pain before, in the same room, and in the same posistion I was in when I fell asleep. As my eyes slowly opened, I saw Edward, Alice and Esme sitting on the chairs that were spread around the room. My eyes immediatley shot to Edward.

"Ehem." I cleared my throat. Alice, Esme, and Edward looked at me. Edward made his way to the chair that was still beside my bed.

"Oh, Bella!' Esme chanted, moving to the opposite side of my bed. "You're alright! I'm so glad!" Alice was following behind her. She smiled down at me and I smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"Better. I just want to go home."

"Well, since you'll be healed soon, Carlisle said you can leave as soon as you wake up. So, whenever you're ready."

"Really?" I was shocked I was able to go home so soon.

"Really." Edward grinned at me. I sighed in relief. I didn't want to spend another full day in a hospital bed. "Although, Carlisle will still have to keep an eye on you for a while. He's on call from home so he can do so." I nodded my head, even though it triggered a slight pain.

"I'm definitley ready now. What time is it?" I had lost track of the time now.

"Almost seven. Are you hungry? I can make you dinner at home." I hadn't realized I was starving until Edward mentioned food.

"That sounds good." I was more than ready to leave.

"I'll let Carlisle know you're awake." Without another word, Edward had stepped out into the hallway and within a few seconds was back with Carlisle.

"Did you have a nice sleep, Bella?" He said, reaching into his pocket for his flashlight.

"Mhmm." I hummed as he flashed the light in my eyes, checking everything before I could leave.

"Well, I think you'll be alright going home. You'll need a lot of rest, though." He sounded almost fatherly.

"Can do." I smiled slightly at him.

"Edward, go around down the hall and get a wheelchair. She shouldn't walk just yet." Edward was gone before I looked back up at him and when I did, he was at the doorway with a wheelchair. He smiled at me from the doorway. Carlisle was busy removing the needles and wires from my arms. I looked away, trying not to become light-headed.

"Get her settled, I'll meet you guys at the car, I need to fill out the discharge papers." Edward, Esme, Alice and I all nodded. Carlisle was gone and Edward was pulling down the side guards of my bed.

"You ready?"

"More than ever." He chuckled. He scooped his arm under my knees and other behind my back, being careful of the brace. Cautiously, he set me in the wheelchair, a light pain shooting through my back from the drastic change in position. Although it was nice not to be stranded in a bed. Edward got behind the chair and headed towards the door. He made his way down the long hallway towards the exit doors, Alice and Esme trailing behind. We made it through the automatic sliding doors and I first spotted the black Mercedes, parked in the first employee spot in the parking lot. Edward wheeled me to the side of the car, opened the door and scooped me up in his arms, getting into the backseat, still holding onto me. Carlisle was already at the car, getting into the driver's seat.

"Are you comfortable, Bella?" Carlisle rotated around the seat to look at me.

"Oh yes." I smiled up at Edward, he smiled back. Esme was getting into the passengers seat as Alice got into the seat beside Edward and I. The ride home was quick, even quicker in Edward's arms.

Gracefully, Edward lifted himself and I out of the car and into the house. The house was quiet, not something unexpected. Edward paced to the family room and laid me down on the sofa, my head on a pillow.

"You can rest here." He smirked. "What would you like for dinner?" His eyes were deep pools, pulling me in.

"Suprise me." I chuckled. He laughed along with me.

"Will do."

"Hey, where's everyone else?" I was just curious.

"Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie went hunting. They'll be back tomorrow. What a surprise it will be when they see you're home. They don't even know you're awake from the.. c-_coma." _He struggled to say it.

"Oh, great." I rolled my eyes.

"It'll be fine. I'll be back." He stroked my cheek and walked back into the kitchen, preparing dinner for me. I wasn't tired, but I closed my eyes, ignoring the small pain coming from my head and back. The clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen lulled me to sleep, something I didn't want to do.


	27. Note to readers:

Note to readers:

Ahhh, I'm sorry for the chapters being so short, from this point on, I have to write the chapters before I post them, not like before when it was already written and I could just copy and paste it, so if you want longer chapters, you may need to wait a little longerrrr. I apologize for that. And yes, Bella is a vampire, but she does not drink blood, she eats human food. (She can go to the bathroom and what not, but she will not age, appearance-wise, like normal vampires.) In the next couple of chapters, Edward and Bella will have a talk about her being a vampire, so just bare with me here. It's coming. :)


	28. Living Forever

A light tap on my shoulder woke me up from my nap.

"Dinner's ready, Bella, but would you like to sleep some more?" I slowly lifted my eyes open, seeing Edward's perfect face hovering over mine.

"No, no! I'm hungry." My voice was raspy. "I was just napping. How long was I asleep for?"

"Only an hour. I made you some soup." He was holding a bowl in his hands as he sat down on the sofa I was laying on. He set the bowl on the coffee table and helped me sit up. He picked up the bowl and spooned out some of the soup, blowing onto it to cool it down. He lead it to my lips and let me take my time consuming it, it was still hot. As soon as I swallowed the first spoonful, I immediately wanted more. It was amazing, a perfect mixture or spices and herbs.

"Edward, this is so good." I smiled at him before he gave me another spoonful.

"Isn't it? It was my Mom's recipe. She left it behind with me. I've never been able to try it though, so I thought you'd like to be the first." He smiled back.

"Well, you're missing out." I shot him an evil smirk and he chuckled. He continued feeding me until every drop of the soup was gone. He set the bowl back down on the coffee table and looked back up, catching my gaze. He started at me for a moment.

"What?" He kept staring.

"You're so.. beautiful, Bella. Even more beautiful than you were before." His voice was serious.

"Well, I am one of you now.." I smiled, as big as I could that wouldn't make my head hurt. "Do you have a mirror?" Edward was gone off of the couch and back within seconds with a handheld mirror in his hands. He held it up to my face. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. For the first time in my life, I saw my self as.. _pretty._ My eyes a warm gold color, just like Edward's. Paler skin than before, but it was a soft, pale color. Elegant. I was beautiful.

"Is that _me?" _I was still awe-struck.

"Of course it is, Bella. I told you, you're absolutely beautiful." He smiled at me and reached down to kiss me lightly. I pressed against his lips more vigorously, which I couldn't do when I was human. Being one of them was going to be great. It already was.

"Alright, Edward. Tell me everything that happened." He pulled away from my, looking into my eyes. He pursed his lips.

"Where should I start?" He continued to hold my gaze.

"The beginning. When you found out I was gone." He looked away and put his head down, rubbing his hands together.

"Well, Esme came to the clearing to tell us. At first I didn't believe it. I didn't _want_ to believe it. But Carlisle said it was true. I was so upset with Esme, but more upset with myself. I can't imagine why I ever left you without me." I shook my head at him, there was no way that any of this was his fault. Not even Esme.

"Edward, it isn't any of your guys' fault. It's mine. I had to go get the bracelet, if I never decided to, nothing would have happened. I would have been safe at home with Esme."

"No, Bella. Esme should have gone with you. But I shouldn't have left you in the first place. It's our fault, now we're moving on." I looked away from Edward's face. "So we went home, and Aro was there.. he sounded concerned about you and decided to help." I could see Edward's jaw clench out of the corner of my eye. "We followed him as he tracked Heidi's scent, first he went the wrong way. We decided to go home after that and just wait to see what happened. That was when Alice had the first vision. She saw a vision of Seattle. We knew, then, that that was where you were. On the way up there, I read her mind. She said she was going to turn you herself. You don't know how scared I was when I found that out. I know we both didn't want that to happen. Anyway, we arrived in Seattle. Alice saw that you guys were at some major tourist attraction, and then Heidi said that we didn't have much time. We all split up, went to different major points in the city. Aro and I went to the clock tower. That was when Alice called me. She said Aro was a trap. Then he ran off. He ran into the room your were in and shut the door. He locked it behind me and I couldn't get in. Then I heard you." He returned his eyes to the floor. "I heard your scream. I will never be able to desribe the hurt I felt then. It was unbareable." I put my hand on Edward's knee. "Emmett and the rest found me, he pushed the door down, but by the time we got in the room, you were uconcious. Emmett took care of Heidi, ripped her to shreds. But as for Aro, he ran away, we don't know where he is now, but I'm sure after he saw what happened to Heidi, he won't be coming back. As soon as Carlisle showed me that she had bit you, I knew it was too late, that you had been filled with her venom for too long. But I tried anyway. I could taste some of it, so I was somewhat realived. But Carlisle told me that some had made it through your bloodstream, and that it had happened rarely, but you wouldn't be completely vampire if you had survived the rest of your injuries. Thank goodness you did, Bella. I don't know what I would have done if you were gone." He placed his hand on mine, which was still on his knee. I shook my head in agreement.

"So explain to me about me being a _vampire_." I emphasized.

"There isn't much to it. You're beautiful, just like us, we've already covered that. You'll have the vampire speed, our strength, our eyes, our pale, cold skin, and anything else I didn't mention. Everything but the blood part. You got lucky." He smiled at me.

"And I'm going to live.. forever? Right?" There was no way I was going to be a vampire but not live forever with Edward.

"Yes, Bella." He chuckled. I smiled at him. "Forever."


	29. Wedding Planner

The rest of the day dragged on. Laying on a sofa all day, in an uncomfotable back brace and a pounding headache. My only choice was to sleep. I woke up a couple of times throughout the night from pains and aches. Edward was beside me the whole time. Comforting me back to sleep. The sunlight peeking through the blinds behind the sofa woke me in the morning.

"Good morning, love." Edward said the moment I opened my eyes. He was sitting on the carpet, his face just inches from mine.

"Morning." I croaked. Edward laid his head on the sofa near my head and buried his face in my hair. He inhaled deeply.

"Edward?" His head shot back up.

"Yes, Bella?" He was twirling a strand of my hair between his fingers.

"Do I smell as.. _'delicious' _as before? When I was human?" I saw Edward inhale again as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Even better." He opened his eyes again, still smiling, and stroked my cheek. "But now we won't have to worry about bringing you around other vampires. They can't do anything to you anymore." He continued to brush my cheek with his fingertips, tracing my jaw bone.

"Oh!" I gasped, remembering something. "I almost forgot, Edward. I don't know what my power is.. I haven't noticed anything different.." I wanted so badly to know, but at the same time, was nervous.

"It may take a week or so. New vampires usually don't find out until they have completely transformed and lived with their new environment for some time. Just give it a little while, it will come."

"But it's been a month since it's happened, shouldn't I know by now? Oh, no! Edward! What if I don't have any powers since I wasn't completely changed? I'm going to be an outkast!" I was nearly shouting.

"Shh, Bella. Calm down. You were in a coma, that doesn't count. You have to _live_ with your environment. I promise you, you won't be an outkast." He took my hand and squeezed it, tighter than he would if I was still a human.

Edward and I heard the front door open, and I could hear Jasper and Rosalie arguing over their cars. I squeezed my eyes shut, ignoring the fact that my head was still throbbing. Edward brushed the hair away from my face before getting up off of the floor to greet his siblings.

"Guys, shh." I could hear Edward hushing them in the foyer.

"What for?" Rosalie stormed. "Why are you here, shouldn't you be at the hospital? It's where you've been spending every minute of your day." Rosalie sounded angry.

"Rosalie, please."

"She's just mad because I scratched her car door getting out of the jeep." I could hear amusment in Emmett's voice. I heard Edward chuckle. There were footsteps coming into the kitchen and Edward turned the corner into the family room first, looking at me. Jasper and Emmett followed behind. Jasper stopped in his tracks as soon as he reached the family room, Emmett bumping into his back.

"No way! Bella! You're alive!" Jasper attempted to come near me, but Edward put his arm out to stop him.

"She shouldn't move."

"Bella! Wow! This is great!" Emmett sounded amazed that I was here. "Rosalie get in here!" His voice echoed through the house. As soon as the echo faded, Rosalie was standing next to Emmett, staring at me. I waved weakly. She continued to stare and Edward shot her an annoyed glance. She got the message and smiled wryly at me. Then she was gone.

"Don't mind her, she's just conceited." Jasper comforted me.

"I heard that!" Rosalie's voice roared from the second level. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"So Bella, how are you feeling?" Emmett asked.

"I've been better."

"Well, you're one of us now, how does it feel?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't been able to get out of bed rest." I huffed.

"Well, don't rush things, you'll be healed soon. Then you'll get to see what life's like for us." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Alright guys, Bella needs her rest." Edward was motioning them out of the room.

"Ed_ward,_" I hissed. "That's all I've been doing for a _month_ is resting. Can't I get off of the couch or _something_?" I complained.

"You want to heal, don't you?" Edward's tone was serious. I slumped deeper into the sofa and crossed my arms over my chest. There was no way Edward was going to let me off of the couch. Emmett and Jasper left the room and Edward and I were alone once again. He was kneeling on the carpet beside my head.

"Edward, your eyes." He took his gaze off of mine and looked at his hands. "Edward go, you need to. I'll be fine. Everyone else is here. Go."

"Are you sure?" He sounded sad.

"Posistive. I promise you, I'll stay here. I won't move. Just go hunt, please."

"Fine." He cupped his hand under my chin and pulled his lips to mine, kissing my vigorously. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He stood up and started moving towards the front door.

"I won't be long, I promise." He called from the foyer.

"Take your time." I called back as I adjusted my position on the sofa. And then I heard the door shut behind him. I was alone in the family room. On the coffee table I noticed a thick, white book with "Bella & Edward's Wedding" printed on the front in fancy letters. I reached for it, nearly tumbling onto the floor, and stroked the lacey cover. It was Alice's planner. I curled my fingers around the front cover to open it, but a delecate, pale hand was on top of it, keeping it shut.

"Ah, ah, ah." Alice scolded me. "You're just going to have to wait and see." She removed the planner from my hands and put it under her arm. "Where's Edward?" She was looking around the room.

"He went to hunt."

"Oh." Her voice sounded confused. "He left you alone?"

"I told him to, I'm fine." Alice was shaking her head and she walked out of the family room. I lay there, staring at the ceiling. Once again, today was going to be a drag.


	30. movie news !

**MOVIE NEWS.**

Wellllll, Robert Pattinson is OFFICIALLY our new Edward Cullen. If you guys don't know who I'm talking about, it's the actor who played Cedric Diggory in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. In my opinion, I don't think he entirely looks the way I'd pictured Edward, buttttt on the other hand, the way he acted in Harry Potter could definitely pull off Edward. So, we'll just have to wait and see. :


	31. Maid of Honor

**July twentysixth**

"Edward, I'm nervous." I was sitting in the passenger seat of the Volvo as we were parked in front of my house, Charlie's squad car sat silently beside us.

"Bella, it'll be okay. I'm sure he's gotten over everything." He placed his hand on mine, which was in my lap.

"Charlie's good at holding grudges." I looked up towards Edward's face. I could feel a 'puppy-dog' like expression on my face. Edward stroked his thumb across my cheek underneath my eye.

"We'll see about that." He opened his car door and slammed it shut behind him. Without warning, he was next to me with my passenger door open. He scooped one arm around my waist and heaved me out of the car, balancing me on my feet. Today was the first time I was able to get out of the house for the past week. Edward kept his arm around my waist and assisted me to the front door. Before Edward turned the knob of the door, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. The door was open and Edward was leading me into the house. It was silent when he shut the door behind us.

"Dad?" I built up the courage to call for him. No one answered. I could hear the game blaring from the television set in the family room around the corner. Edward helped me to the family room, allowing me to take my time, ever step shot a slight pain through my back. We turned the corner to face the family room, and Charlie laid, remote still in his hand, on the sofa, snoring loudly. Edward brought me to the sofa and sat me down on the empty spot near Charlie's feet. I tugged on his pant leg.

"Dad. Dad, it's me, I'm home." I said, loud enough so that he'd hear me.

"Hmm? Huh? Wha-?" He sounded startled. He sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked towards me and sighed, looking at the back brace I was still in.

"Oh, Bella." He slid himself next to me and hugged me, being cautious of my back. "Bella, Bella. Are you alright? I was worried sick when the Cullen's called me about your incident. I wanted to come home but they said you'd be fine. Please forgive me for not coming." He took my hand inbetween his own.

"No, no, Dad. I'm fine. I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"Very much. There's two months of fish in the freezer, and another months worth in the freezer in the garage." He stroked the back of my hand with his finger tips. Then he looked at me curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"What's that on your neck?" His index finger traced along the crescent shaped bite mark on the side of my neck. I hesistated for a moment, wincing at Charlie's touch on my just-healing scar.

"Oh, uh, when I fell off the surf board i got thrown into some rocks. It's no big deal. It doesn't even hurt." I attempted to smile, succeeding just enough to convince Charlie. I looked towards Edward who was standing in front of the coffee table with his hands in his pockets, looking calmly towards me, nodding his head.

"Alright, Bella. If you say so. Just take it easy for the next few days, will you?" I nodded my head in agreement.

"Say, did you get colored contacts? They look nice. I'm guessing Alice got them for you?" He chuckled.

"Of course. She never takes 'no' for an answer." I was lying through my teeth. I had to get out of the house before I went insane. Charlie stood up as I did the same. We looked at each other for a moment.

"I really missed you, Dad."

"I missed you too, hon." He said quietly as he stumbled towards me carefully and wrapped his arms around me one last time. I wrapped my arms around his waist, the highest the back brace would let them go.

"Would it be alright if I stayed at Edward's one last night? Alice said she wanted me to, and I'm almost afraid to say no." Again with the lies.

"Sure thing, hon."

"Thanks, Dad. See you tomorrow?" I released my arms from around him and looked at his face.

"Will do." He smiled at me and bent down to kiss my cheek. I made my way back over to Edward's side, taking his hand. He lead me to the front door, opening it for me.

"Bye, Dad." I called into the kitchen where Charlie was preparing a sandwich.

"Bye, sweetie." He called back, and Edward and I stepped out of the house together, closing the door behind us.

"That wasn't bad at all." Edward looked down at me as we walked to his Volvo.

"No, it wasn't." I let out a sigh of relief. It went much better than I had planned. Edward continued to walk me to the passenger side of the Volvo, helping into the seat and getting into the driver's side. He sped out of the driveway and down my street, turning onto the wooded road.

"Shouldn't we be, you know, preparing for the wedding?" I asked Edward, who was silent in the driver's seat.

"Alice is going to discuss that when we get home. She has some things to show you." I was hoping she was going to show us the planner that she wouldn't let me see a few days ago. As I was lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that we were already stopped in front of the house and Edward was climbing out of the car. I unbuckled myself as Edward helped me out of the car, once again, and helped me to the front door where Alice was waiting for us with an enourmous grin on her face.

"C'mon!" She immediately grabbed my wrist and lugged me quickly to the dining room table, every fast movement making my back ache.

"Alice!" Edward was shouting as he chased her to the dining room. "Be careful! She isn't healed completely yet.." Alice was forcing me into the chair at the head of the table as I saw her roll her eyes.

"She will soon. Sheesh." She sat down in the chair diagonal from me, Edward sitting on my other side. In front of Alice sat the same planner I attempted to look at a few days before.

"Okay! So, I have _everything_ planned out now." She flipped the cover of the planner, revealing two pictures. One of a dress and one of a tuxedo. She spun the book around to mine and Edward's view. The dress was absolutely gorgeous. White, strapless with swirling lacey white designs going down the center, flowing into an elegant, puffy skirt.

"Alice, this is incredible. I brushed my fingertips along the picture.

"I thought so too." She smiled in my direction. I switched my attention to the picture of the tuxedo. A straight black over coat with a silver-grey vest underneath finished off with a white under shirt and black bow tie.

"Very handsome." I looked towards Edward, smiling.

"Good choice, Alice." He looked away from me and towards Alice, smirking.

"Thanks, Edward. I'm glad you guys are happy." She pulled up one side of her mouth. She flipped to the next page in the book, which was covered with Alice's handwriting.

"Now.." She adjusted her posistion on the chair. "I've ordered the wedding arch, chairs, and buffet tables. They'll arrive sometime next week. I've received RSVP's from everyone. Except for Jacob.." Alice shifted her eyes from the planner to me. I looked down at my hands, which laid in my lap.

"I'll talk to him." I really wasn't sure what Jake was going to say about the wedding.

"Alright. Well I guess that's it for now. Do you gu-"

"Alice?" I interrupted her mid-sentence.

"Yes, Bella?" She looked from Edward to me.

"Will you.. be my maid of honor?" She stared at me, nearly in shock.

"R-Really, Bella? I thought you'd want Jessica or Angela to do it. Are you sure?"

"Most definitely, Alice. I'm closer to you than I am to any other of my friends. Really."

"Oh, Bella. I'm honored. Thank you, so much!" She had an enourmous grin plastered on her face. I smiled back, as big as I could.

"Oh, and Edward. Have you chosen your best man?" She glanced over towards him.

"I think it's going to be Emmett. I just have to figure out how to break the news to Jasper." He scratched his nose with his index finger.

"I can always help you with that." She shut the planner and slid it in front on Edward and I. "This is your to keep. A memorabilia."

"Thanks, Alice. This means a lot to both of us." I said. Edward took my hand from under the table.

"No problem." She smirked. We all pushed our chairs out from the table and stood up, Edward still holding onto my hand. Alice disappeared around the corner into the kitchen and Edward and I continued to look at each other, staying still.

"Are you going to do anything about Jacob?" He broke the perfect silence.

"I don't know. Should I just see if he shows up? I really don't want to bother him unless I really need to."

"You could do that. It's your choice, Bella. He was helping us look for you. He wasn't with us, but the pack went on their own. We let him know when we found you. But we didn't say anything about your injuries. He didn't say much after that. All he said was he was glad you were alright."

"I see." I figured he wouldn't be to thrilled.

"Everything will be alright Bella, no need to worry." He craned his neck and pressed his icy lips to mine as my hands wandered around his waist and to his lower back. I twisted my fingers in his shirt. Once he pulled way, his face remained nearly an inch in front of mine, his golden eyes piercing into my own.

"I love you, my darling Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." I smiled in front of his face and pressed my own cool lips to his, staying still for a moment. A moment I'd wished would last forever. And now I know, it could.


	32. Outcast

**August twelfth**

I had finally recovered from my injuries, only the spot where Heidi bit me stung a bit. I sat on Edward's bed, waiting for him to finish speaking with Alice. I was playing with the ring that still remained on my finger, as I was deep in thought. Tomorrow I'd be walking down the aisle and there was so much I had to think about. Jake, me living my life as a screwed up vampire, Charlie, _Renee_. I hadn't thought about Renee since Alice was sending the invitations. She hadn't called, but Alice said she got everyone's RSVP, not including Jake. I hoped that Charlie called her and warned her about it. Edward's bedroom door creaked open and Edward strolled in, a calm expression on his face. He sat down next to me on his bed.

"Edward.." I had my knees tucked tight into my chest.

"Yes, love?"

"What if I _am_ going to be an outcast? I still don't have a power.. Something isn't right."

"Bella, Bella. Please. You're right, something isn't right. You're freaking out over not being a normal vampire. Sounds pretty strange to me." He smiled and pulled me into his chest, his stone cold hand wrapping around my arm. "It will come, rushing it will make it even more difficult. Just relax and forget about it." He stroked my hair with his free hand. I sighed into his chest.

"Well, Bella. Tomorrow's the day. Do you think you're ready?" He pulled my face up to his.

"I think so. It'll be tough, but I can do it." He took my hand and spun the ring around on my finger.

"Together for an eternity. Don't forget that."

"There's no way I can, Edward. No way."

"Good to hear." He bent down to press his lips to mine, tangling his fingers into my hair. He pulled away a moment later.

"As our last day as an unmarried couple, why don't you say we go somewhere special.." He smiled in front of my face.

"The meadow?"

"The meadow." He kissed me again quickly. The meadow was our place. I would spend my entire life there with Edward if it was necessary. Just him and I.

**I realize this is an EXTREMELY short chapter, but it's only because I just had to get it out of the way. Sooo yea. : I have started the next chapter, so I will definitley have that up by tomorrow after school. **


	33. The Meadow

Edward parked on the side of the rode beside the entrance of the forest leading to our meadow. We both climbed out on our own and met at the beginning of the dirt path.

"Bella.." He took my hand in his.

"Hmm?"

"It's time for your first vampire run." He smiled at me.

"B-But.. Edward. I don't know how to do it." I had totally forgotten about me finally being a vampire. All I wanted to think about was Edward and I.

"Trust me, Bella. It's simple. All you do.. is run." He smirked. I looked down at my feet and then up to Edward's face. Within seconds, Edward's features were a blur as he sprinted off in the direction towards the meadow, down the path. He was stopped a few hundred feet from where I still stood.

"Come on, Bella. Just run." He voice echoed through the tall trees. I looked back down at my feet, taking one slow, easy step. The next foot dragged behind, I picked up the pace to a steady jog.

"No, Bella. Run!" Edward was correcting my idiotic performance. Edward's words replayed in my head. I obeyed at once and ran. My hair wipped behind me, the warm summer air blowing across my skin. Before I could react, I was standing in front of Edward, a wide smile on his face, which was shadowed by the tall trees above.

"Amazing.." I was in shock. I couldn't even smile.

"Easy, wasn't it?" He took my hand as we continued to stroll to the meadow, human speed.

"Amazing.." The pure thrill of it wouldn't allow me to expand my vocabulary. Edward chuckled.

I stopped on the dirt path, looked up at Edward. A skeptical look crossing over my face.

"Race you to the meadow." And then I was off, I could hear Edward's distant footsteps behind me. The air rushed past me, as I rushed, unhumanly, to the opening of the meadow. The trees broke off and I was exposed to the wide, open meadow, the sun beaming down on me. A moment later, Edward was behind me. He steady to a walk and put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

"Wow, Bella. You sure can run." I smiled at him, squinting my eyes. When I reopened them, I caught a shimmering object out of the corner of my eye. I looked to my right, looking at my exposed arm. The sun shining off of it, causing it to shimmer in the light, pulling me into an even deeper amazement.

"This is incredible, Edward!" I was ecstatic.

"That's what I thought too, in the beginning. But then I became old." He chuckled deep in his chest. I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and burrying my face into his soft cotton white shirt. I slowly inhaled his scent, jut now noticeing that it was even more prominent than before.

"You smell _delecious._" I lifted my head, resting my chin on his chest and looking into his eyes.

"Why thank you." He brought his face down to mine, kissing me gently. "As do you." He took my hand, leading me to the center of the meadow. We sat down together on the grass, still holding hands. I scooted closer to Edward, leading into his shoulder. He started playing with my ring once again.

"I'm getting more and more excited. Tomorrow we'll be bonded for life. Are you sure you're ready?" His voice was soft and quiet.

"Of course I'm ready, Edward. More than ready. There's nothing in this derranged life of mine that I would want to do more that be with you forever." I leaned my head on his stiff shoulder.

"That's good to hear." I could hear a smile in his voice. I felt Edward's head turn as he looked over my head to the right. His breathing stopped abruptly.

"Bella.." He nudged my side, pointing to the direction he was looking it. Before I looked, I heard a rustling in the trees on the edge of the meadow. I turned my head, following Edward's gaze. There, on the very edge of the meadow, an enourmous, familiar creature stood. Four legs, dark brown fur and deep brown eyes stared us down. I felt my eyes widen.

"Jake.."

**Ahhhh, I'm so so so so sorry for another short chapter. / But atleast I did update, right? I'm probably going over to my friends house for a while tonight. But not all night. I'm hoping I will get one or two more chapters in tonight, seeing as it's the weekend and I can stay up late. Soooooo, I promise you I will write tonight, but I'm not promising I'll get another chapter posted. I will try my VERRRRY hardest, but just incase I don't, I apologize. But I hope you're enjoying it. : R&R **


	34. Clumsiness

The moment I uttered it's name it ran off. Back into the woods, never to return again. I shook my head in disbelief. I felt Edward's cool hand on the back of my head, smoothing my hair.

"That was strange." I looked up to Edward's face. "Why do you think he's here? Could you hear his thoughts?"

"Not when he's in wolf form, their pack has figured out a way to block their thoughts as wolves. It's a difficult process, but they've figured it out." He put his arm around my neck, resting it on my opposite shoulder. I couldn't stop thinking about reasons for why Jake would be here. He must know I'm a vampire by my scent. Poor Jake.

"Poor Jake.." Did I just say that out loud? I looked down at my hands.

"Why..?" Edward sounded highly curious.

"Nevermind." I started spinning the ring around on my finger, trying to keep my mind off of it. I know that if I told Edward what I thought about Jake, he wouldn't be too thrilled. Especially the day before our wedding. Edward was silent. He swiftly removed his arm from around my shoulders and laid on his side on the grass beneath us. I looked down at him and he patted the spot next to him. An irresistable invitation. I laid on my side, imitating Edward, and nestled my self into him, forming my body to his. I had no intentions as to want to leave the meadow. Ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been nearly an hour and a half that Edward and I laid on the bed of grass that lay beneath us in the meadow.

"We should get going." Edward brushed the back of his fingers along my cool cheek.

"You're right." I agreed with him, although I really did not want to leave. Edward sat up in the same spot we had been in and I did the same. He gracefully, in one fluent motion, stood up and brushed the grass off of his pants. He held a hand out for me. I refused his help, attempting to bring myself up as swiftly as he did, succeeding, but not as well as Edward. He chuckled at my action. He took my hand once I was up and we walked together to the edge of the meadow where the trees began and drew a long, narrow path through the trail.

"You ready?" He squeezed my hand tighter. I nodded my head. Edward started jogging, unaware that I had no idea he was going to. He was pulling me along for a moment before I figure out what he was planning to do. Edward began to run at vampire speed as I was right along side him, both of us still hand in hand.

It felt like only several seconds before I caught my foot on a stone on the dirt pathway. I stumbled onto the ground, as Edward attempted to pull me up before I did, but failing. Not once had he let go of my hand. My knees scraped against the rough dirt as I continued tumbling. Edward had finally pulled my hand hard enough to stop me from going any further. I laid on the dirt floor, my knees stinging.

"Ow..?" I nearly started laughing.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward was kneeling beside my head.

"I'm fine." This time I laughed. Edward reached out his hand and I took it to pull myself up. I brushed away the dirt that coated my now dirty clothes.

"Well, I guess we can say that you didn't lose your clumsiness." Edward laughed.

"Great." I huffed. I was hoping I'd lose that trait of mine during the transformation.

"That's alright, that's what makes you you." He leaned over to kiss me. A quick, soft kiss. He still held onto my hand as we finished the walk to the Volvo at human speed. The car was only a short distance away, I could already see it from where we were.

"What time is it?" I asked Edward as we continued walking, nearing the car.

"Almost four. We've been here for almost two hours." I figured it was going to be later in the afternoon. The more time I spent with Edward, the closer our wedding day was coming.

We had approached the car as Edward, being the perfect gentleman he is, opened the passenger car door for me and I climbed in, he shut the door behind me. He swiftly brought himself into the driver's seat and revved the Volvo to life, sending a low pitched hum through the barrier of trees on the path. He spun out of the parking spot and sped down the road. I glanced over to him, his marbled forehead wrinkled in a mess of thoughts.

"What?" He seemed confused.

"Alice needs to speak with you when we get home. She's blocking to rest of her thoughts. I don't know what she wants to talk to you about." Oh great, knowing Alice it will be a last minute shopping trip to Seattle.

"Oh." I turned my head to look out the window, the trees beside is rushing by in swirls of green. I had grown used to Edward's speeding. I had almost forgotten about my fall on the path, until the air conditioning blew across my knees, making them sting. l looked down at them. Smeared, dried blood splattered across both of them.

"Ugh." I sighed. "Edward, I thought vampires couldn't get hurt. Why am I bleeding then?"

"Well, that's something else Carlisle told me about your rare vampire abilities. You can be hurt by your natural clumsiness, but not by people. I figured you would find that out soon enough." He turned his head towards me, sending me that perfect crooked smile that I love.

"Oh joy, so I_ am_ a _freak_."

"You are not, Bella. How dare you think that way. You're _unique_. One of a kind. And all mine." He smiled a cheesy smile. I smirked back at him.

"And Edward.." I looked at him, a serious expression on my face. "You're all mine, too." He looked at me with a breathtaking seductive look on his face. I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure, ruin the beautiful moment."


	35. The Night Before

Edward and I were pulling into the long, narrow driveway of the Cullen's house, Rosalie was outside washing her BMW. He parked the Volvo behind Rosalie's car, the windshield being misted by the spray from the hose.

"She's obsessed with that thing, I swear." Edward was glaring at Rosalie who was busy rinsing her car. He silently opened the driver's door and climbed out, me doing the same. He walked around the car to meet me, taking my hand the moment he did. Together we walked up the curved sidewalk to the front door, opening it, only to see Alice standing at the bottom stair, her usual grin painted on her face. Immediately, she grabbed my wrist, pulling me up the stairs. Edward had no choice but to let go of my hand.

"We won't be long, Edward." Alice called down from half way up the stairs. I nearly tripped on the last one, due to my clumsiness. She was dragging me into her room, which I've only seen once or twice. Her walls were painted a dark maroon red, furnished with a brown leather sofa, a wooden bookcase the size of one of her walls, and paintings and sculptures scattered on the walls and floor.

"Have a seat, Bella." She motioned me to sit on the long, leather sofa. I obeyed. I watched Alice as she gracefully glided across the room to a closet door, opening it to reveal shelves of junk and who knows what else. She opened a small chest hidden behind a tote bag. From the chest, she removed a tiny, dark blue velvet box. She kept it in her hand as she shut the closet door and returned to the sofa, standing in front of me. She held the small box in her delicate palm, holding it out to me. I took it from her, looking up to her face. She was still smiling. I lifted the top of the box, opening it slowly. Inside revealed a silver band with two gold ridges holding together a perfect row of five shimmering diamonds. Edward's wedding ring.

"Alice, it's lovely, but we really don't need rings to prove our love. Honestly."

"Oh please, Bella. What's a wedding without the rings?" I guess she was right. Even though Edward and had discussed it and decided that we wouldn't need them. "I'll keep it here for you. Our younger relative is flying here from Cincinnati. He's the ringbearer."

"Wow, Alice. You have this all planned out already, don't you?" There was nothing that I would have to do.

"I told you, Bella. You and Edward won't have to do a thing. You've already picked your maid of honor.." She batted her eyelashes at me. "and I helped Edward tell Jasper that he wasn't going to be the best man. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, Jasper could get pretty emotional."

"What about the bridesmaids and groomsmen?"

"I've already sent a special note to Jessica and Angela. They've both approved of it. I sure hope that's alright?"

"Of course, that's who I was planning anyway."

"Good, good. And Jasper is going to be a groomsmen along with our older cousin who's also flying in from Cincinatti."

"And the flowergirl?"

"Surprisingly.. Rosalie. She's the only other teenaged girl in our family. The only reason she said yes to the idea was because I allowed her to pick her own dress. She can be a good negotiator." I was surprised that Alice had so much for the wedding done. This was the first time I've heard about any of this.

"Well, I should get going home. Charlie has dinner ready." He had wanted me home for the last day, before I was a married woman. I had spent the past couple of weeks at home, never sleeping over at Edward's. Tonight was the last night before I moved into the Cullen's.

"Sure thing. See you tomorrow, bright and early. I'll be there to get you. You can't see Edward until the wedding." It was going to be hard not seeing him for most of the day.

"And what time is 'bright and early'?" I was afraid to hear her answer.

"Six?" She wrinkled her smooth forehead. I groaned.

"Six."

"Alright Bella, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled at me as I stood up and hugged me in her iron grip. I hugged her back. I opened the door to Alice's room, surprised that Edward wasn't there trying to listen in on our conversation. I walked slowly down the stairs, careful not to trip. Edward was at the bottom step, waiting for me.

"I've got to get home. Charlie's waiting." He nodded his head and took my hand, leading me out the door and to the Volvo. Rosalie was still outside, waxing her BMW.

"See you tomorrow, Bella." She looked at me and smiled. One of the first times she ever had. I smiled back.

"Bye, Rosalie." Edward opened the passenger door for me and shut it once I got it. He walked over to the driver's side getting in, and started the car. The sounds roared through the tall trees above. He backed out of the driveway quickly, spinning out to face the road. He whipped past the trees along the road, the spedometer rising.

"Aren't you ever afraid of getting in an accident?" I gripped the edges of my seat.

"Of course not. I'm highly experienced." He chuckled, looking in my direction.

"Have you_ ever_ been in an accident?"

"Never." I wasn't surprised by that.

"You're just too perfect, aren't you?" He laughed again.

"It's possible." He took my hand in his. Soon enough, we were stopped in front of my house. The engine quietly humming. Edward and I got out of the Volvo, meeting at the beginning of the walkway leading to the front door. He took my hand and led me to the welcome mat. He turned to face me, taking my other hand as well.

"Tomorrow's the day." He smiled down at me.

"Indeed."

"I won't be coming to see you tonight, Alice won't let me. She says it's unclassy for the groom to see his bride before the wedding. How lame." I laughed at his slang. "So I will see you tomorrow, my love." He craned his neck to press his lips to mine, I wandered my hands up his back and clasped them around his neck. He had his hands on my waist. He pulled only an inch away.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." And he gave me one final kiss before releasing me. He took my hand and kissed it softly.

"Sweet dreams, my sweet Bella." And he let go of my hand, letting it drop to my side.

"Good night." Edward slowly made his way back to the Volvo, not looking back. Tomorrow, I would call him my husband.


	36. Suffocation

I dreamed as I slept. Dreamt that the wedding went horribly wrong and people were dying. Jacob was there, but he was the one causing everything. Along with Aro. It was horrific. A pixie-like giggle woke me up from my nightmare.

"Be-lla, Be-lla, Be-lla, Be-lla." A voice was whispering into my ear.

"Five more minutes, Mom." I heard a groggy voice stammer, soon realizing it was mine.

"Mom? I am _not _your Mother." I was finally able to open my eyes, but when I did, Alice's face was inches from mine.

"Oh!" I sat up in my bed faster than I ever had before.

"Six o' clock, Bella. I told you." She was rummaging through my dresser, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. She tossed them to me, my reaction slow.

"Mmmm." I groaned, flopping back down on my bed, my head landing hard on the pillow. Alice was immediately back beside my bed, her cool hands grabbing my wrists, pulling me back up.

"Ah, ah, ah! We have a lot to do. You have to get up!" I felt a light slap across my face, causing my eyes to flash open.

"Al_ice_!" A faint growl ripped from my chest. In shock, I cupped my hands over my mouth. "Was that me?!" Alice was nearly rolling on the floor laughing.

"Yes, Bella. That was you." It felt so strange making inhuman sounds. "Now let's go! Get your clothes on and let's get out of here. I'll meet you outside. I didn't bring the car." As soon as I looked up at Alice, she was climbing out the window. I knew she wouldn't be too pleased if I stalled any longer. I got out of bed, replaced my pajamas with the pair of sweatpants and the hoodie she had laid out for me, and ran a hairbrush quickly through my rats nest I call hair. I heard footsteps going down the stairs outside my bedroom.

"Charlie?" I whispered to myself. I made my way to my bedroom door, opening it slowly and peeking out through the crack. I saw Charlie turn into he kitchen. I knew he'd be uncomfortable not knowing where I was going, so I figured I'd go tell him. I slid into my slip-ons and tip toed down the carpeted steps. I heard him making coffee in the kitchen. Once I turned the corner into the kitchen, Charlie saw me from his peripheral vision and looked up from the newspaper he was reading at the kitchen table, his mug of coffee in his hand.

"Good morning?" His tone was full of wonder of why I was up so early. I was thinking the same thing.

"Morning, Dad. Alice wanted me up early, she says we have a lot to do. I'm not too thrilled to see what she has in store for me." I poured my self a glass of orange juice from the fridge.

"She sent me a letter along with my inviation. She wants me there by two. And the wedding's at three, correct?"

"Yeah."

"And I spoke to Renee last night.." Oh no. "She said she can't wait to see you and Edward. She says she's happy for you. She'll be arriving today at noon." Thank goodness. I was afraid she wasn't even going to show up, let alone call.

"Sounds good. Well, I've got to run." _Literally_. "Alice is waiting for me outside." I rinsed my glass out in the sink and placed it into the dishwasher before approaching Charlie.

"Bye, Dad." I leaned down kissing him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He looked up at me from his chair and smiled. A relieving smile. I was glad he was getting used to the idea of me getting married.

"See you at two."

"Mhmm." And I walked out of the kitchen, opening the rickety front door and slowly shutting it so it wouldn't slam. Alice was waiting for me on the stoop.

"A dead old woman could move faster than you, now let's move!" She grabbed my wrist, pulling me at a jog.

"Ready?" Her words whipped in the wind. I nodded my head, big enough so that she'd see. And then we were off, running like vipers through the forest, easily dodging trees and branches, surprising me that I hadn't tripped on anything. Within a minute or so we were stooped in front of the front door of their house. Alice swiftly opened the door, held it open for me, and closed it quietly.

"Where's Edward?" I knew she wasn't going to let me see him, but I was curious.

"Hunting with Jasper, Emmett, and our relatives. A last minute bachelor party." She smiled at me.

"Ahh." I figured Edward was going to have to hunt before the wedding. This was a good thing.

"Okay, Bella. We have to fit you for your dress, set up the wedding arch and chairs, get this thing tamed.." She flipped my pony tail with her hand. "..and get you into make-up. Think you can handle it all?" Oh lord, today was going to be stressful.

"I guess so."

"Good! Now let's go try your dress. It just came in last night." She once agan grabbed my wrist, dragging me up the stairs. I was still a little groggy from waking up. She tugged me into her room. A garmet back laying on her bed.

"There is it! I'll wait out side while you put it on. Just be careful! It's expensive." I can't even leave the house without tripping and ripping a hole in my ten dollar sweatpants. I don't know how I was ever going to manage a valuable wedding dress.

"Alright, Alice." And she was out the door, shutting it behind her. I heard her humming the wedding march outside of the door. I glided over to the bed where the garmet bag was laying. I carefully unzipped it. Slowly, it revealed pure white lace and silk, swirling together in a beautiful design, completing the dress. I unzipped it completely, removing it along with the puffy silk hanger it hung on. I slipped the clear straps off the hanger. The more I looked at the dress, the more it became the wedding dress I've always dreamed of. I couldn't have been more thankful for Alice.

Slowly and carefully, I unzipped the back zipper of the dress and laid it back down on the bed. I removed my sweatpants and hoodie, all that remaind was my bra and panties. I lifted the dress back up, giving one more look before slipping into it, on leg at a time. I pulled it up over my chest, gazing in mirror. Even without it completely on it looked amazing. I attempted to zip the back of it up myself, but couldn't manage to get it all the way.

"Alice.." I called to her. Immediately the door swung open, slamming into the rubber stopped on the wall.

"Bella.." Her voice was toneless and her eyes were huge.

"What? What is it?" I frantically looked around me, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. I glancecd back at Alice.

"You.. look absoluely amazing." I thought so myself, too. I put my head down, looking up at her from below my eyelashes.

"Thank you, Alice. This _dress_ is absolutely amazing. Where in earth did you find it in such short notice?"

"Bella, I designed it." My mouth dropped like a ton of bricks.

"There's no way... Alice, you?"

"Guilty."

"Oh, Alice! That is incredible! Why haven't you ever decided to get into fashion design?"

"I would love to, but I'm a vampire.. I wouldn't be able to stay with it long. What the point?"

"You see this, Alice?" I fanned my hand around the dress. "You have a talent, and it needs to be shared."

"Can we worry about this later? We have a lot to do." Her tone dripped with anxiety.

"I need some help.." I turned around, showing her the zipper. She stepped toward me, grasping the zipped between her thumb and index finger. She pulled it up, the dress getting tighter and tigher. She attempted to zip it up all the way, but it stopped about an inch and a half from the top.

"Suck it in, Bella!"I took it a deep breath, pulling my rib cages together. She pulled the zipper the rest of the way. I exhaled, short of breath.

"Alice.. I.. can't.. breath.." If may face could have turned purple, it would have within seconds. She quickly unzipped the dress, biting her lip.

"You're going to need a gurdle." Oh joy, another way to suffocate me.

**Sorry, this ended kind of lamely, but I'm sitting here in my room and haven;t gotten ready for dance yet and I need to leave in fifteen minutes. So, I figured you guys would like another chapter, so I finished it anyway. D The wedding is COMINGGGG, so be patient. I promise you it is most definitley worth the wait. Now I just feel like I'm making you more and more impatient. SO, HERE YOU GO. Chapter 33. D I'll have the next chapter up sometime between tomorrow and Saturday. Probably no later than that. Enjoyyyy.**


	37. Note to readers!

**Errr, I'm sorryyyy. I know I said I was going to update yesterday , but my friend just flew in from California and I was at her house all day. And I am putting a LOT of thought into these next couple of chapters , so please be patient for my sake. : Forgive me! I'm working on the story right now and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible !!**

**-Megan.**


	38. Note to readers

**Omgsh you guys, I am so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy. But I am continuing to write more and will get the next chapter up a.s.a.p. I apologizeeeeeee. **


	39. Bridesmaids

By the time Alice was done forcing me into an over-tight gurdle and we finished setting up the many chairs in the yard, it was already eleven. Alice and I were sitting on the sofa in the living room, exhausted from all of the work.

"Oh, I almost forgot," She broke the silence, other than our heavy breathing. "Jessica and Angela are coming over any minute now for dress fitting, hair, and make-up."

"Oh.. Okay." I knew they would be coming over early, but not right away. I haven't seen them since graduation because they had both gone off to college. This was their summer break and they would be spending it at their failure friend's wedding. There was a light knock on the front door. I quickly sucked in my breath, releasing it slowly. I cautiously walked to the door, peeking in the mirror hung on the wall. My hair was pulled back messily into a pony tail, I had dark circles under my eyes, although it may be a vampire trait of mine, and I was still wearing a grungy hoodie and pair of sweatpants. I could feel Alice's eyes on me. I placed my hand gently on the door knob, curling my fingers around it. I turned it slowy, opening it a bit at I time.

"Bella!" Both Jessica and Angela chanted my name the moment they saw me in the doorway. I pulled up a smile.

"Hey, guys!" My tone sounded highly convincing, seeing how tired I was. I hugged them both. "How's college life?" I motioned for them to come in, shutting the door behind them.

"Good for me. Stressful, though. I have so many classes." Angela was the first to respond.

"Oh, I love it! It's so much better than high school, I can tell you that." Jessica responded right after.

"Good to hear." I smiled at them again. Instantly, Alice was beside me.

"Hello Angela, Jessica." She had her pixie smile on her face. "We really need to get started. We're running out of time as we speak." She was motioning us to go upstairs. We followed Alice into her room, but what I saw made me stop in the doorway. There were three vanity tables set up in all different corners of the room and five middle-aged women wearing hair salon smocks scattered around near the tables.

"Al_ice._" I huffed under my breath.

"Hush." She put a cold finger to my lips. I looked over the Jessica and Angela, their faces were glowing.

"Okay! Jessica, you'll be with Linda and Marie." She waved a hand towards the far corner of the room. "And Angela, you're with Karen and Ashley." She pointed to the opposite corner. "And Bella.." She paused for a moment. "You're with Yvonne and I." I gave Alice a confused look. I didn't know she was a beautician. I followed where she motioned and sat on the black velvet covered stool in front of one of the vanity tables. Bright lights bordered the mirror, glowing onto my face. I turned around to look at Jessica and Angela. The woman had already started doing their hair and make-up.

"Alright Bella, you ready?" Alice asked. I turned back to look into the mirror, seeing my pale face and dark circles around my eyes. I nodded my head as I pulled the ponytail out of my hair. My hair went from a snarly mess to elegant waves swirling around by my neck. I opened my eyes wider. Alice giggled her pixie laugh.

"You can just go to the wedding like that." I knew she was joking, but I wish she wasn't. "Okay, Bella. You have to hold still." She started playing with my hair, pulling it and twisting it and shoving bobby pins in left and right. She pulled my hair into a half-pony tail, twisting it before pinning it down. While Alice was doing all of this, Yvonne was applying bronzer to my face. Sitting here for the next hour or two was going to be a nightmare.

**I KNOW I am stalling the wedding, but like I said, I am putting SO much thought into it, that I'm almost afraid to write it. But I PROMISE you it's coming. The thoughts I had are worth the wait, TRUST me. Kay?Kay. Just be patiennnnnt. :D**


	40. Makeover

It felt like I had been sitting on the uncomfortable chair for almost three hours. Alice had turned me around so I wouldn't be able to look in the mirror until everything was completed.

"Almost finished." Alice was standing behind me jamming that last couple of bobby pins into my scalp. I winced as a couple poked at the scar I still had in the back of my head. Yvonne was touching up the eye shadow she had applied ages ago and told me to blot my lipstick for the seventh time.

"And.. done." Alice released the curling iron she was then using, letting a curl drop to my shoulder. She walked around the the front to face me, her face beginning to glow as a bright smile stretched across the width of her face. "Amazing.." She uttered.

"Can I look?" My cool forehead wrinkled.

"Sure." Alice replied. I spun myself around on the chair to face the mirror, the flourescent lights shining brightly onto my no longer unnaturally pale skin. Around my eyes was a light smokey color, lined with a sparkling light gold. My eyelashes were perfectly separated and volumized, something I wasn't good at doing. My lips were tinted with a light pink gloss that made them glint in the light. I could hardly even believe it was me. It was like a whole nother person stuck inside the mirror that stood in front of me.

"Wow. You guys are.. _incredible._"

"Why, thank you." Alice said while unplugging the curling iron. Yvonne nodded her head. I swung around in my chair to face Jessica and Angela's vanity tables. They were finished as well and sitting on their own black velvet chairs, facing me. Their hair was down in large, swirling curls. They had matching light brown colored eye shadow and perfectly drawn eyeliner. They looked completely different than what they had when they walked in the door.

"You guys look amazing." I smiled at them.

"You think _we_ look amazing? Look at _you_." I rolled my eyes at Angela's comment.

"Okay! We have one more hour until the rest come. Jessica and Angela, we need to get you fitted in your dress. Bella, you can just relax for a little while." I was relieved of that.

"But Alice.. what about your dress? And your hair and make-up?"

"Oh, don't worry about me, I can do it in five minutes no problem." She was waving Jessica and Angela towards two garmet bags hanging on a hook beside the sofa I was sitting on. She unzipped them quickly and pulled out matching dresses. They were floor length with an open back and a halter top. They seemed almost like an off-white color color. They were beautiful. I could see smiles building on Jessica and Angela's faces as Alice handed the dresses to them.

"There's a bathroom down the hall and to the left. Just be careful with the dresses, they may snag." Alice motioned them out the door and closed it behind them. She sat on the sofa beside me. I was twirling a loose curl between my fingers.

"Do you think you're ready?" She placed a cold hand on mine, which was now laying in my lap.

"I think so. It's just, so weird. I never thought it would happen so soon, you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean. But as soon as it's over you'll be glad you did it. You'll be a Cullen, how awesome it that?" She flashed a bright smile towards me.

"That's what I've always dreamed of." I looked directly into her eyes and her face jumbled into a confused mess. "What is it?" I asked her hesitantly. She brought her hand up to my face and brushed her delicate finger under my eye. When she brought it back down and in front of my face, I noticed that there was a droplet of something wet on it, soon realizing it was from me.

"No! I _am _a freak! I _knew_ it! I _told_ Edward!"

"No, Bella, no! Remember, you weren't completely changed. You'll still have some human characteristics. And your power will come. Carlisle even said so. Don't worry about a thing, just take it slowly." She had her arms wrapped around me tightly and I was pulled into her chest, sobbing.

"Bella, stop it! You're going to ruin your make-up." I had completely forgot about that and pulled myself up, carefully dabbing at my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I croaked.

"Don't apologize, Bella. I'm sure all new brides are like this." She chuckled. I made my way back over to my vanity table and pulled a tissue out of the box, dabbing it around my eyes so Jessica and Angela wouldn't suspect anything. Soon enough, they were back in the room, modeling their bridemaids dresses. They fit every curve of their body, flowing out at the end near their feet.

"Perfect fit!" Alice chimed in her bubbly voice. "Now for shoes.." Alice reached under the sofa and pulled out a shopping bag. Inside were three small shoe boxes, stacked on top of one another. She pulled out two of them, setting them on her lap. She opened the top to the first one and pulled out a single shoe. It was covered with silver colored straps, and on each strap laid a shimmering rhinestone. The tall clear heel pulled the rest together. She handed the shoe to me.

"Wow, Alice. They're perfect." I loved them, but I knew it was going to be a pain standing in them all day.

"I'm glad you like them. I was afraid you wouldn't."

"No, no. I do." I smiled at her and she smiled back. She set the box with the other shoe beside me on the bed as I began to try the one on. Alice reached in the bad for the other shoe box and opened that one and the other one still laying on her lap at the same time.

"And these are your's." She handed Jessica and Angela each matching pairs of fancy shoes. They had white straps criss-crossing at the base of the foot, and wrapping aroung the ankle.

"How _cute_!" They both chimmed in together. They immediately took their shoes and sat back down at their vanity tables, trying their shoes on with the dress.

"It's five to two. The rest of the wedding cast should be here soon." Immediately there was a huge lump in my throat. One more hour until I would be getting married to Edward. By now he would be getting ready, too. I was getting more and more excited. But I would never show that I was getting more and more scared, as well.


	41. Meet the Author !

Meet the Author!

Well, I'm Megan. Dancing is my life.

I have a passion for writing, but never knew people like it so much.

You guys keep me writing and I would never be this far without you guys.

Thankya, thankya, thankya very much.


	42. Moments Before

The doorbell rang at exactly two o' clock. What if it was Charlie? Everything was going so fast now, I didn't have any time to prepare myself. Alice stopped masking her face with foundation and left the room to answer the door. I stayed in the bedroom with Jessica and Angela. The moment Alice was out of ear shot, they were on either side of me.

"Wow, Bella, I can't believe it. You're getting married!" Jessica had an enormous smile plastered on her face.

"I can't believe it either." And that was the truth. Nothing today seemed real.

"Do you and Edward plan on going to college?" Angela slammed the question.

"I think so. Maybe Alaska. We're going to talk about it after all this is over." Angela shook her head in agreement. Her and Jessica left my side and made their way to the full length mirror hanging on the wall in between their vanity tables. They were admiring their dresses and shoes and complimenting each other on their hair and make up. Looking at them made me feel jealous, surprisingly, that they would be able to always live a normal life. I was being hypocritical, though, because I wanted to go through with this and I agreed with Edward that I'd do it. I couldn't do that to him, to tell him I had second thoughts. It would break his heart.

"Bella?" Alice's voice was soft but audible. I walked to the door frame and looked down over the banister to the front door. There, standing on the welcome mat, in a black and white suit I've never sene before, was Charlie.

"Hey Dad." My voice was shaky and I somehow managed to make my way downstairs. I tripped on the last step and stumbled, falling into Charlie's arms. His large hands braced the sides of my arms.

"Bella, you're freezing. Are you feeling alright?" I stood up straight and looked at Alice.

"Uh, yeah, Dad. Just a little nervous, that's all."

"You have nothing to worry about, Bella. Look how beautiful you are. Edward should be the one who's nervous." He pulled the side of his mouth up.

"Oh, Dad.." I rolled my eyes and laughed with him.

"Cheif Swan, Carlisle and the rest should be outside in the back yard. You can go back there while Bella finishes getting ready. We've only got one hour."

"Sure." Charlie smiled before heading to the backyard.

"Okay, Bella. Let's go." Alice was waving her hands at me to go back upstairs. When we got back into Alice's room, she shut the door behind herself and locked it. Jessica and Angela were sitting on the stools at their vanity tables and talking about their normal college lives. I noticed Alice out of the corner of my eye holding something out to me. I turned to face her and saw she was handing me the same gurdle I had put on before.

"Ugh." I groaned, making a face. I took it out of her hands and set it on the sofa. Facing the wall I removed my hoodie, being careful of my hair and makeup, and removed my bra. I forced the gurdle on, having trouble tieing it in the front. Once it was finally on, I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Alice.. couldn't you have picked one that didn't make me look so.. _full?_" I made a face in the mirror.

"Oh please, Bella. All the girls want to look like that."

"Well.. not me." I shook my head as Alice rolled her eyes. She grabbed the garmet bag hanging on a hook on the door and placed in on the sofa, unzipping it carefully. She pulled out the puffy white dress, slipping the clear straps off the hanger and handing it to me.

"We'll remove the straps once you put it on." Alice said, her expression filled with eagerness. I slipped my sweatpants off and let them drop to the floor, exposing a new pair of white, lacey Victoria's Secret underwear I had bought.

"Nice choice." Alice's eyes were wandering around my butt as she smiled. I glared at her and creased my forhead. I carefully slipped one leg at a time into the dress, being careful not to step on the perfectly layered skirt. I pulled it up over the gurdle, and over my excessivly pushed up chest. It fit better than before I used the gurdle, but the gurdle was just as bad itself. I easily zippered up the back as much as my hand would let me, and Alice pulled it the rest of the way up.

"Perfect!" She giggled her pixie laugh. "Turn around, let's see." I turned around to face Alice, Jessica, and Angela, and their expression changed from curious to amazement. I could feel a slight warmth rising in my cheeks. Again, with the human traits. I was turning into more and more of a freak as the days went on.

"Oh my _goodness,_ Bella." Jessica muttered. Her eyes were huge.

"You look _stunning_! Edward's one lucky man." Angela winked at me. My cheeks were heating up. I placed my cool hands on either side of my face.

"_Beautiful._" Was all Alice said while she was in a trance. I waved my hand in front of her face. "Oh, sorry.." She stumbled past me and to the the vanity table to finish her makeup and hair.

"Jessica, Angela, if you guys are done getting ready, why don't you go downstairs. The guests should be arriving soon.

"Sure." Angela answered for the both of them. They did one last check in the mirror and strolled out of the room, their dresses flowing behind them. I sat down on the sofa, watching Alice apply her mascara. I blew the stray hairs away from my face and sighed.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" She capped her mascara and turned to face me. Her eyes, already a beautiful gold without makeup, had a smoky look, making them even more amazing than before.

"Do you seriously need to ask that?"

"Really, Bella. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Everything's going to be great."

"You know I don't like attention.." I started playing with the engagement ring I still had on my finger.

"Just ignore everyone. Besides Edward, of course. And you're going to need to take that off soon."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed again. It was already two thirty. Thirty more minutes until I would be forever together with Edward. There was no turning back at this point.

"Why don't you put on your shoes? You're going to have to go downstairs soon." I bit my lip and took deep breaths. This was going to be harder than I thought. I slipped the engagement ring off of my finger, seeing that it left a small indention from having it on for so long.

"Where should I put this?" I showed Alice the ring. She put her finger on her chin and looked around.

"Oh, I know." She pulled out a drawer of the vanity table and removed a small velvet box. When she opened it, it was empty. "Here." I slid the ring into the cushioned gap and carefully closed the lid. I set it on the table and sat back on the sofa next my shoe box. I removed one of the shoes, fingering the delicate straps. I slipped my foot into it; a perfect fit. I buckled the strap and stood up on one foot, the rhinestones glimmering in the light. They must be the most comfortable heels I've ever warn.

"They look lovely!" Alice turned around after applying the last coat of her light pink colored lipstick. I sat back down to put on the other shoe, and stood up to look in the full length mirror. I stood, towering higher than my normal height, in front of the mirror, shocked at how different I could be if I put a little work into it. I looked like a whole new person.

"Not to be conceited, but I look amazing.." My voice was flat.

"Strange coming from you." Alice chuckled. "But that's alright, because it's true. You really do look amazing. I wouldn't be surprised if Edward just stares." I laughed along with her. "Well, I've just got to get dressed and we'll be ready to go downstairs." My heart skipped a beat.

"Take your time, please."

"Really, Bella, we don't have a lot of time. We have twenty five minutes until you're supposed to be outside." My heart jumped again.

"Fine." I surrendered. Alice walked across the room to the two closet doors and opened them quickly, another garmet back hanging inside. She took if off the hanger and brought beside me, setting it on the sofa. She unzipped it swiftly and removed a medium-length, light gold-colored silk dress, sporting a silk bow near the hip.

"That's so cute." I said to Alice.

"Thanks." She smiled without looking up from the dress. She turned away from me, removing her t-shirt and replacing it with a gurdle similar to mine, just not as tight.

"No fair." I complained.

"Hush." She smiled as she craned her neck around to look at me. She took off her jeans and stepped into the dress, pulling it carefully up around the gurdle. She was struggling with the zipper.

"Would you?"She needed not to say more. I stood up, almost tripping on the skirt of my dress, and zippered Alice's dress, as it snugged into a perfect fit. She turned around to face me.

"Wow, that's gorgeous." It looked even better on her. She went to her closet and took out a pair of light gold fancy high-heeled shoes, matching her dress, and easily slipped into them. She gazed at herself in the mirror.

"Perfect!" She shreiked in her pixie tone. She went over to the mirror on the vanity table to touch up her hair. She had styled it into a poofy bob with her perfectly placed side-swept bangs. I sat back down on the sofa and stared down at the skirt of my dress which was slightly shaking due to my trembling legs.

"Almost ready?" Alice turned towards me, wrinkling her smooth forehead.

"No." I leand back on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling.

"Be rational, Bella. Now we really need to go." She held her hand out to me and I slowly took it as she pulled me up easily. She made her way to the closed door and I cautiously followed behind her, glancing in the mirror one last time. She opened the door and the moment she did, I heard the many voices of the people who were downstairs. My eyes widened.

"C'mon." She reached her hand out again and I took it as she pulled me out into the hallway, my feet dragging underneath me. I stopped at the banister, my breathing turned into quick gasps.

"No, no, Bella. Don't do this now." Alice was rubbing my arm. My breathing didn't slow. I felt a cold delicate hand wrap around my other arm.

"It'll be fine." Rosalie was standing at my other side, her arm wrapped around me. She was smiling at me. I spun out of her grasp to look at her. She was wearing a short, pink strapless silk dress and carrying a large basket of pink and red rose pedals. Her hair and makeup were done differently than what she usually has, making her look even more like a goddess.

"Rosalie, you look.. _incredible._" It seemed as though my breathing had stopped all together.

"Look at you, _Mrs. Cullen_." She smiled her brilliant smile once again.

"Now c'mon, Bella. I know you can do it." Alice was waving me to go down the stairs. I walked to the edge, my toes hanging over the edge of the step. I took the first step down carefully, followed by the next. Soon enough, I was at the bottom. The chatters from the rest of wedding cast grew louder. Alice stood in front of me, nodding her head for me to continue into the kitchen.

"You first. _Please?_" I was nearly begging her. She pursed her lips and walked ahead of me. When she was standing in the doorway, she cleared her throat and everyone was silent. Heads slowly turned in her direction. Then, just as I had expected, she stepped out of the doorway, revealing my clearly nervous prescence. I stood there, motionless. There had to be atleast ten sets of eyes on me, if not more. Charlie was the first to break the silence, sniffling and holding back tears.

"Dad.." I forced a smile and walked over to Charlie, wrapping my arms around him. In my heels, I was nearly as tall as him.

"Wow, Bella. _Wow_." Charlie muttered as I pulled away to look at his face. His eyes were slowly filling with tears, waiting to spill out.

"Oh, Dad," I chuckled. "I didn't know you could be such a softie." I smiled, this time meaningfuly, and wiped underneath his eye with my index finger before the tears fell.

"Well this is definitely a reason to be happy, isn't it?"

"Sure, Dad."

"I love you, Bells."

"I love you too, Dad." And I spun out of his grasp, turning around. Jasper and Emmett were immediately in front of me.

"Dangit, Bella! How could you _do_ this to me?" Jasper nearly shouted. "You actually made me jealous of Edward. How dare you." He shot me an evil glare.

"Oh, stop it, Jasper," I playfully hit him on the arm, accidently punching a bit too hard. He lost his balance, but regained it soon enough. "Alice won't be too happy if she hears this you know." He rolled his eyes.

"Bella, might I say you look absolutely stunning. Edward's a lucky man." Emmett took my hand delicately in his and kissed the top of it. I didn't think he could clean up so well.

"Why thank you, Emmett." I smiled at him. "You see, Jasper, why can't you be more like your brother for a change?" He laughed at me and walked off towards Alice, taking her hand and complimenting on her dress. Emmett walked off towards Rosalie and I was on my own, to my relief. But before I could take another breath, Esme and Carlisle were huddled next to me. Carlisle on my left, Esme on my right.

"Oh, Bella. The day's finally come. You don't know how excited I am." Esme's face was glowing.

"You don't know how excited we _both_ are." Carlisle chimed in. "This is a very special day for all of us." He smiled, looking like a god in the light shining above him. "We have to get going outside, the ceremony is starting soon." Immediately my heart plunged into my stomach. It had to be less than ten minutes until I would be walking in front of many, many people. Carlisle and Esme left my sides and slid out through the back door, closing it quickly behind them. Alice was back in front of me.

"Almost ready?" Her voice was bouncy.

"Not at all." I swallowed hard, trying the dislodge the lump in my throat. "Where's Edward?" My voice clearly full of curiosity.

"He's already out there. You know you can't see him until the ceremony officially starts, Bella."

"I know, I know. I just wanted to make sure he was home safe."

"Oh, don't worry about that Bella. Okay, now you know what to do, correct?" I was so nervous I would probably forget.

"Umm.." I hummed.

"Oh lord. When you hear the bride's song, you and Charlie will come out through the door. You know that much, right?" I shook my head yes. "And then just follow the priest for the rest. Got it?" I shook my head again. "Good." She looked at me with soft topaz eyes, almost seeming like she was going to cry, if she could. "I've got to go, Bella. The cermony's about to start." I felt a quick shiver shoot up the entire length of my spine. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. "You'll do great, I know it." She had her hand cupped around the back of my neck and she was looking at me from under her eyelashes.

"Thank you, Alice."

"I'll see you out there." She smiled and blew me a kiss, then she was out the door where Carlisle and Esme had vanished before. The door leading to my future.

**Okay, okay. I KNOW it's been forever since I've updated, but only because I've had finals this week and I've been studying a lotttttt. But I got off early today so I decided to update! I made this chapter extra long, to make up for it. The wedding is DEFINITLEY the next chapter I PROMISE you that. I just don't know how long it will take for me to post it. So be patient pleeeeeeease!**


	43. Till' Death Do Us Part

There were many people in the kitchen that I had no idea who they were. I recognized some of them as the Cullen's relatives, due to their pale skin and golden hair, but that was just an assumption. I watched Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie mingling with the others, introducing eachother. The back door opened a bit as Alice poked her head in.

"Two minutes." Her voice echoed through the kitchen. I bit my lip. I could feel Charlie's prescence behind me and I spun around to look at him.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"I think so." I lied. My legs were trembling beneath my skirt. He must have noticed, because he looked at my curiously.

"Are you sure?"

"No." I answered almost immediately.

"Everything's going to be fine. There nothing to worry about." He had one large hand rested on my shoulder and he leaned down a bit to give me a kiss on my cheek. "Trust me, I've been here before."

"Thanks, Dad." I tried to make myself smile, but it hadn't worked as well as I had planned. I turned around, noticing Rosalie standing in front of the closed door, ready to walk down the isle with her basket of flowers. I walked over to her slowly, trying not to step on the dress.

"Thank you, so much, for doing this, Rosalie." I smiled, for real this time.

"Don't mention it. I'm glad to do it. Anything for my brother and sister." She winked at me. Maybe she didn't hate me after all. Outside I could hear the voices of tons more people than there was inside, and I could hear the organ player practicing his pieces. Then the music stopped.

"Are we starting?" I asked her.

"I think so. Good luck, Bella." She shot me a crooked smile, similar to Edward's, but not nearly as mesmerizing. I sat down at an empty chair at the end of the kitchen table, trying to force my legs to stop shaking. I pressed my palms against the skirt. Outside, I heard the start of a song by the organ player, and Rosalie had her hand on the doorknob. Within seconds, she had opened it gracefully and she was gliding out the door. I heard the snapping of cameras for the second the door was open. Next, it was my turn. Charlie had approached me and held out his hand to help me up. I took it immediately and he heaved me out of the chair, almost knocking me over in the process.

"This is it." He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yeah.." My voice was flat. I took deep breaths, focusing on the sound of each inhale and exhale. The music outside slowed and I heard the beginning of a new song, a familiar one. My hands were shaking now, and I balled them into fists. Charlie linked my arm with his and flashed me a smile as he had his hand on the doorknob. I squeezed my eyes shut, taking my last deep breath. Charlie turned the knob and slowly opened the door, the audience being slowly revealed, one section at a time. Soon enough, the door was completely open and I was being stared at by hundreds of people. I swallowed deeply. I was so preoccupied by the other people, I nearly forgot about the most important person in the sea of bodies. At the end of the long stretched isle, I saw him. A god, in human form.

Edward.

I attempted to focus just on him, as I took the first step down the porch steps. He was my goal. Another step. Slowly but surely, I'd make my way to him. No matter how long it took. Charlie was leading me down the white clothed isle, sprinkled with Rosalie's flower petals. Luckily I hadn't tripped yet. Edward appeared closer and closer but each step seemed like it was taking longer and longer. My eyes wandered around the rows of people and sitting in the first row, beside Carlisle, was Renee. She had a crumpled tissue in her hand, blotting it on her face. I flashed her the biggest smile I could manage. She smiled back at me, her eyes red and blotchy. I transferred my eyes to Edward's, which were staring right into me, burning a hole into my face. The world around me was moving in slow motion. Before I could stop it, I was at the end. Charlie was giving me a kiss and he had walked off, the weight supporting me was now gone and I felt like I was going to float off. I snapped out of it and walked the rest of the way, in front of Edward. He had my favorite smile stuck to his face. The music continued. Before the music ended, he slowly leaned over, his face close to mine.

"You look absolutely beautiful." His cool, icy breath swirled around my face, calming me.

"Thank you." I whispered, smirking. The music drifted to a stop. Edward took my hands in his.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The preist's voice boomed through the tall trees surrounding us. "We are gathered here today, in the sight of God, and in the face of family and friends, to join together Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen, in holy matrimony; which is an Honorable Estate, instituted of God, since the first man and the first woman walked on the earth." He continued slowly.

"Therefor, it is not to be entered into unadvisedly, or lightly, but reverently and soberly." Edward squeezed my hands lightly. "Into this Holy Estate, these two persons present, come now to be joined. If anyone can show why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace." He squeezed my hands tighter and we looked into the audience. Nothing.

"This is the day you have chosen to become husband and wife. We are here, not only to witness your commitment to eachother, but also to wish you every happiness in your future life together." I heard sniffling coming from the front row, and looked over to my mother, who continued blotting her eyes with her tissue. I heard Charlie clear his throat on the opposite side of the isle. I looked back at Edward and I could feel my eyes get damp. I look up to the tree tops to keep the tears in. I pursed my lips and looked back down.

"Within its framework and commitment and loyalty, marriage enables the establishment of a home, where through trust, --- patience and respect, the love and affection, which you have for each other may develop into a deep and lasting relationship. We, who are witnessing you marriage, hope that despite the stresses inevitable in any life," Edward stiffled a laugh. "your love, respect for each other, and your trust and understanding of each other will increase your contentment, and heighten your joy in living." The priest turned to face Edward, as Edward kept his eyes on mine.

"Do you, Edward, take Isabella for your lawful wedded wife, to live together after god's ordinance, in the Holy Estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her, from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her, for as long as you both shall live?"

Edward answered immediately in his breathtaking song of a voice and smiled. "I do." I smiled back at him. The priest began to address me.

"And do you, Isabella, take Edward for your lawful wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance, in the Holy Estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him, from this day forward, forsaking others, keeping only unto him, for as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled full out at Edward. "I do."

"Please repeat after me." The priest had turned back towards Edward. "I, Edward."

"_I, Edward._"

"Take thee, Isabella."

"_Take thee, Isabella._" The way he said 'Isabella' was like a song coming off his cool lips.

"To be my wedded wife."

"_To be my wedded wife._"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward."

"_To have and to hold, from this day forward_."

"For better or for worse,"

"_For better or for worse,_"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"_For richer or for poorer,_"

"In sickness and in health,"

"_In sickness and in health_,"

"To love, honor, and cherish,"

"_To love, honor, and cherish,_"

"'Till death do us part,"

"_'Tilll death do us part,_"

"According to God's holy ordinance."

"_According to God's holy ordinance._" The words would flow perfectly through his lips, making no mistakes. He pulled up my favorite crooked smile as the priest turned to me.

"Please repeat after me." I nodded my head and cleared my throat. "I, Isabella."

"_I-I, Isabella._" I began to stutter. Edward rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb and nodded at me.

"Take thee, Edward."

"_Take thee, Edward._" Keeping my eyes on Edward would calm my nerves.

"To be my wedded husband."

"_To be my wedded husband._"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward."

"_To have and to hold, from this day forward_."

"For better or for worse,"

"_For better or for worse,_"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"_For richer or for poorer,_"

"In sickness and in health,"

"_In sickness and in health_,"

"To love, honor, and cherish,"

"_To love, honor, and cherish,_"

"'Till death do us part,"

"_'Tilll death do us part,_"

"According to God's holy ordinance."

"_According to God's holy ordinance._" I had made it through the worst, as long as Edward was there to keep my feet on the ground. The priest reached over towards Emmett, who was standing on Edward's side next to the arch, and took a small, white box from him and lifting it in front of us, holding in in the palm of his hand. Edward's face was still.

"Lord, bless this ring, that he who gives it, and she who wears it, may abide in your peace, and continue in your favor, until life's end, through Jesus Christ our Lord, Amen." He removed a ring from the box and handed it to Edward, his delicate fingers holding either side of it. "Repeat after me." Edward began to slide the ring ony my finger.

"With this ring – I thee wed."

"_With this ring – I thee wed._" The ring was slid halfway up my finger.

"Wear it as a symbol, of our love – and commitment."

"_Wear it as a symbol, of our love – and commitment."_ He slid the ring the rest of the way and I was speechless when he removed his hand from mine. On my left hand rested a silver band with one large diamond in the center, and four smaller ones indented into the band on each side of the larger one. It was more beautiful than any ring I've ever seen. I looked back up to Edward's face, this time I had noticeable tears flooding my eyes. He brushed under my eye with a cool finger. The priest received Edward's ring from Alice. He repeated the prayer and handed the ring to me, as it glimmered, even though the sun hadn't broke through the clouds. For us, this was a good thing.

"Please repeat after me." The priest directed me. I placed the ring at the end of Edward's left hand finger. "With this ring – I thee wed."

"_With this ring – I thee wed."_

_"_Wear it as a symbol, of our love – and commitment."

_"Wear it as a symbol, of our love – and commitment."_ I had finished placing the ring on his finger as I dropped my hands away. Edward gazed at the ring, his eyes peaceful pools of gold. He smiled up at me and I smiled back.

"We pray for all married persons, that they may continue to give, be able to forgive, and experience more, and more of the joy of the Lord, with each passing day. And especially for Isabella and Edward, now beginning their married life together, that they may have divine assistance, the constant support of family and friends, and a long life, with good health. May your fullest blessing come upon Isabella, and her husband Edward, forward, for ever, and ever, Amen." Edward took my hands again.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." I did it, despite the thought that I wouldn't be able to, I did it. "You may now kiss the bride." Our eyes were locked on eachother every second, as he reached down, not having to much, as I closed my eyes. Our icy lips touched gently, and I could almost feel some warmth left on them. This kiss felt different than any other we've shared before. It had a different meaning. The meaning of eternity. He pulled away the slightest bit.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen." His lips brushed lightly against mine with every word.

"I love you too Edward."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Edward and I pulled away from eachother and looked into the audience, hundreds of people were applauding, for us. My mom and Charlie were full out crying and Esme and Carlisle looked as though they were about to. I smiled at everyone, scanning my eyes over the audience. I was looking for someone. Someone I wasn't sure I wanted to see or not.

Jake.

I didn't see anyone even resembling him, and knew then that he hadn't come. I wasn't going to let that ruin anything. It was my wedding day and I wanted to spend it thinking about the man I love, no one else. Edward took one of my hands and led me back down the isle, as I kept my eyes on his face the entire time. He looked even more handsome today than usual. We reached the porch steps and Edward had swiftly picked me up in his arms. He opened the door and closed it quickly behind him before setting me down on my feet. We stared at each other for a moment.

"Edward.." I didn't take my eyes off him.

"Yes?" He pulled his eyebrows together.

"We're married.." I grinned full out.

"We are." He smilled back, looking so handsome, it was unbareable. I stood on my toes, not needing to much, and pressed my lips to his, more vigourously than before. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he placed his hands on the small of my back. Disturbing our perfect moment, the back door opened. I quickly pulled away from Edward and turned around to face who ever stood in the doorway.

"Mom!" My tone almost horrified. I wiped my mouth with my hand.

"Bella!" She rushed over to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders in a suffocating hug. "Oh, sweetheart, you look so beautiful! You've changed so much." She had one hand on each of my arms and I was pulled away from her as she examined me. She pulled me to her side and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Edward, I wouldn't choose anyone else for my daughter but you. Congratulations to the both of you." She smiled down at me and thento Edward. She let go of me and approached Edward, wrapping him in a hug. He hugged back, gently.

"Oh, wow! I guess this means I might be a Grandmother sooner than I thought!" She had her hands on either side of her face.

"M_om!_" I looked at her wide-eyed and then towards Edwards, who was laughing.

"You won't have to worry about that anytime soon, Renee." Edward comforted her, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Good to hear." She smirked in my direction. The door opened and other guests poured in, including the rest of the Cullens and there relatives.

"You did it, Bella!" Alice was shaking me and nearly shouting in my face.

"I know. It was hard, but I did it." I tried to keep myself balaced when she let go of me. Edward was at my side with his arm wrapped around my waist. One by one, each of the Cullen siblings approached to congratluate us, and then were off talking to other guests. I haven't thanked so many people in my entire life.

Minutes later, Carlisle and Esme were standing in front of us.

"Well, Bella. You're officially a Cullen. How does it feel?" Carlisle asked.

"It feels right." I smiled up towards Edward.

"I knew it would." He dragged his hand up my side and back down to my hip. Carlisle and Esme each gave me a family hug and left Edward and I to our peace, for once. I had just started to notice the throbbing pain in my feet from standing in the heels for too long. I bent down to adjust them, wincing when I did. Edward must have noticed, because he pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down, tapping his lap. An irresisitable invite. I sat on his lap and took the shoes off as soon as I could, letting them drop on the floor. I burried my head in Edward's chest. This lifestyle was going to be easy to used to. Moving in with the Cullen's would be the first step.

**Alright! Wellllll, I wrote this ENTIRE chapter today, because I was so excited that it just continued to flow. xD I am verrrrrry satisfied with my wedding scene and hope you are tooooo. Don't worry, this is not the end of the story! I still have another idea yeat to come, sooner than you know. soooooo yeaa. read&review!**


	44. The Reception

"Food's ready!" Alice had gone back outside and she was calling to everyone who was inside. I looked at Edward suspiciously, wondering how he would cover the fact as to why they Cullen's weren't eating.

"Don't worry, we know how to handle it." He smiled my favorite smile. "Would you like to eat?" He asked me. I hadn't realized how hungry I'd been all day.

"Yeah, some food would be good." I climbed off of Edward's lap and he got off of the chair. Hand in hand we walked outside together, me bare-footed, to the buffet table where Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were helping serve the food. I took a plate off the edge of the table and began at the beginning. There were baby back ribs, mostacolli, chicken wings, and everything in between. I grabbed whatever looked good and Edward and I walked to an empty picnic table that was set up outside. I sat down, placing my plate in front of me and Edward sat across from me. Immediately, I began eating the food, hardly stopping the take a breath. I couldn't believe how hungry I was.

"Someone has quiet an appetite today." Edward chuckled and took the napkin that was beside my plate and wiped the corner of my mouth, cleaning it of the barbeque sauce that was painted on my face.

"I don't even know where it came from." I said, my mouth half full. I looked at Edward, his eyes were gazing beyond me. I turned around and saw Charlie standing behind me.

"Hey, Dad." I swallowed the rest of what was in my mouth and wiped my mouth with the napkin.

"Hey, Bells. You did great." He sat down beside me and placed a hand on my back, rubbing it up and down.

"Thanks." I smiled the same time I bit into another rib. I couldn't even imagine how much of a slob I must look like right now.

"Edward, why aren't you eating? Why aren't _any_ of you guys eating?" He sounded suspicious.

"While Bella was getting ready we all ate so there would be enough food for the guests. We weren't sure how many people were going to show up."

"I see." Charlie rubbed his chin. "Don't get anything on your lovely dress, Bella. You know your Mother's going to want pictures." He started to stand up to leave.

"Don't worry, Dad." I assured him.

"Love ya, kiddo." He pecked my cheek and left mine and Edward's table, following Renee into the house.

"He really cares about you."

"I know he does, that's what worries me sometimes. What if he finds out I'm.. you know.."

"Trust me, he won't. Us Cullen's are excellent actors." He laughed as I did as well. Without even realizing, everything I had put on my plate was gone. I had eaten too fast and my stomach ached.

"Oh boy." I placed my hand on my stomach and took deep breaths. Edward laughed at me. I set my elbows on the table and rest my chin in my hands. Edward was staring at me, not blinking and not moving. I gave him a skepitcal look, but he didn't do a thing.

"What?" I asked him curiously.

"I can't.. I can't even _fathom_ how beautiful you look. It's indescribeable."

"Oh, stop it, Edward." My cheeks bagan to heat up. They must have turned red, because Edward had placed his hand on my cheek and smiled.

"I love that about you, you know that." He was making me blush more. I pulled away.

"That makes one of us." He shook his head in disbelief. He then made a guesture towards my right, and I turned in that direction. Alice was approaching us quickly, a bright smile on her face.

"Time to cut the cake!" Her soprano voice was bouncy. It must have been nearly six o' clock, because the sun was starting to set. I gave Edward a confused look, seeing as how he can't eat anything, and yet hundreds of people will be watching us feed each other cake, but he didn't notice. He stood up from the table and came around to my side, taking my hand to help me over the bench, and not letting go. Alice had slid behind us and placed one hand of hers over each of ours eyes and guided us around the other picnic tables. She stopped us ebrubtly and removed her hands. Sitting on a gold side table was the same cake she had shown us in the picture a while ago, towering high. It looked even more amazing in person.

"Oh my _goodness_. This is incredible!" Even though I had eaten so much, the cake actually looked good. I looked up towards Edward, who kept his eyes on the cake. I could tell he wished he would be able to actually eat it. Alice walked up to us with a thin, long black box and opened it. Inside laid a long, silver cake knife, reflecting the sun set-colored sky above. I reached my hand to remove it when Edward's hand stopped mine.

"Why don't you let me do that?" He chuckled as I moved my hand away and took it out himself. We looked at it together, the handle engraved with "Edward and Isabella Cullen – August thirteenth".

"Thank you, Alice. That was nice of you." I smiled at her and she nodded her head. I laid my hand on Edward's which was still on the handle of the knife. Together, we led the knife to the first layer of the cake, sliding it through, cutting off a thin piece. Edward pulled it out, carefully breaking it in half and handing the other half to me. I gave him the same confused look I had before. The guests eyes were glued to us now and I had no idea what to do.

"Just do it." Edward whispered.

"You first." I whispered back. And immediately, Edward brought the piece of cake slowly to my face, as I opened my mouth waiting for it. I closed my eyes, expecting him the slide it right into my mouth, when I felt it smear across my face, hardly any of it making it into my mouth.

"Ugh!" I opened my mouth wide, but I couldn't help but smile. I knew Edward's plan. Now was my only chance. Instantly I slapped the piece of cake that was still in my hand across Edward's face, avoiding his mouth. He gave me a surprised, yet approving look. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Good plan." I whispered into his ear.

"I thought so, too." His voice had a smile it in itself. Alice handed me a towel and I wiped my entire face clear of cake and frosting, most likely messing up my makeup. I wiped Edward's face for him, giving him a peck on the cheek after doing so.

"Mmmm, you smell like frosting."

"This cake could come in handy tonight." He laughed and I playfully hit him on the shoulder. Alice cut the rest of the cake for the other guests while Edward and I finally got the chance to sneak away. He took my hand and led me around to the front yard, but hadn't stopped. He continued around the house until we reached the garage. Silently, he let go of my hand and strolled to the key pad on the front of the door, punched in a few numbers, and walked back to my side, grabbing my hand, as the garage door slowly opened.

"Just a little wedding gift." He smirked down at me. I gave him an annoyed look and gazed back at the garage, which was now completely open. Inside, rested a baby blue customized 2008 Audi TT.

"Edward, you didn't."

"I did."

"But I-" He placed a cool finger on my lips.

"You married me, that's enough of a present." I was silent after that. I walked inside the garage, gently sweeping my hand across the fin of the Audi. I peeked through the front windows, The black racer seats lined with light blue leather trimming.

"This is over the top, Edward. Really. You know I love my truck."

"Yeah, I know. Follow me." He took my hand again and pulled me out of the garage. He led me to the second garage which was still closed. He entered another code and the garage opened, the humming bouncing off the trees. Slowly, the door revealed a newly painted truck, same as the old, just a brighter red. The silver bumper had been buffed and reflected the concrete of the garage floor.

"Edward! Now _this.. _this is amazing! I love it!"

"I was hoping you would." I let go of his hand and he put his hands in the pockets of his dress pants. The inside of the truck looked entirely the same, except for the new stereo, similar to the one the Cullen's had bought me for my eighteenth birthday. A memory I did not want to recall.

"The Audi's for special occassions." He followed me as I circled the truck. When we made it back out of the garage, I turned to face Edward, taking his hands.

"I love them both." I craned my neck to press my lips to his, staying there for a moment. "But not more than you." I pulled away for a moment to smile, and set my lips to his once again. I wrapped my arms around his waist and his hands wandered up my back and tangling into the loose flowing curls my hair had become.

"Let's go for a walk." He nearly demanded.

"Sure." I took his hand and we began walking down the driveway when Edward stopped suddenly.

"Alice wants you to change first."

"Oh, I almost forgot." I let go of his hand and gave him a quick kiss before going back into the house. "I won't be long." I shouted back towards him and I entered the house, shutting the door behind me. I lifted my dress as I climbed the stairs, still bare footed. I entered Alice's room and shut the door behind me, walking towards the sofa. Laying on the sofa was a white box with a silver ribbon tied around it. I rolled my eyes and opened the box, throwing the lid aside. Inside underneath a sheet of pink tissue paper was a light blue t-shirt with "Mrs. Edward Cullen" printed in black fancy letters on the front. I smiled to myself and held the shirt up. I turned it around and our wedding date was printed on the back. Alice had gone over the edge. Underneath the shirt was a pair of matching black track pants with a light blue stripe running down each leg. I quickly changed into the new outfit, releaved to get out of the over-tight gurdle, slid on my slip-ons, and raced back down the stairs and outside. Edward was standing in the same spot where I had left him.

"Nice shirt." He laughed the moment I approached him.

"Alice left it in her room for me. She is doing way too much, honestly."

"That's just how Alice is, you'll get used to it." I blew the stray hairs away from my face.

"C'mon." He took my hand and pulled me back towards the garage towards the Audi. He opened the driver's side door for me and I got it, adjusting myself to the new controls. Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, which had two key chains attached. One was the the letter "B" and the other an "E". I rolled my eyes and smiled at his as he shut the door and walked around to the passengers side, sliding in quickly and shutting the door.

"I thought we were going for a walk?"

"We are. In the meadow."

"Why don't we just run?"

"Your feet hurt." I couldn't argue with that, because they still ached. I stuck the key into the ignition and revved the engine to life, the blare of it roaring throughout the garage. It was much quieter than my truck though, I must say. I pulled out of the garage, and carefully meneuvered down the driveway. The ride was smooth and quick. I could probably get used to this car.

"You like?" Edward asked, rubbing his hand along the dash bored.

"I'm not going to lie. I love it."

"Good to hear." I saw him looking at me through the corner of my eye.

"You seem.. disctracted today." I glanced over towards him then shot my eyes back towards the road.

"I am. By you." He continued to gaze. I made a ticking sound with my mouth. I couldn't help but blush. The moment I felt my cheeks heat up, the back of his fingers were against my face.

"I knew that would work." I could see his overly-white teeth showing without even looking at him. I saw the entrance of path leading to the meadow in the short distance ahead, and pulled onto the dirt-covered shoulder of the road. I unbuckled the seatbelt I paused to look at Edward.

"Will the care be okay here?" There was no way I would be happy if someone decided to steal it, or even touch it. I'd grown attached.

"Trust me, with this mind," Edward tapped his temple with his index finger. "no one will even want to _think_ about touching this car." He nodded his head towards me. As we got out of the car, I locked it with the button on the keychain and it beeped once. I walked over to Edward's side where he was waiting for me. With saying a word, he scooped me up in his cool arms and started sprinting towards the meadow, my hair whipping around my face. It was all so sudden. The world around me was spinning, even though we had stopped. Edward set me down on the grass beneath us and I rolled on my side, squeezing my eyes shut.

"You couldn't have given me some sort of heads up first?" I stiffled a laugh as I sat up and put my head between my legs.

"Sorry about that." He sat down next to me and brushed my hair back with a delicate hand. I brought my head back up, the trees aorund me starting to stay still. I leaned myself into Edward as he wrapped his arm around my waist. We sat there for a moment, while I spun my wedding ring around my finger. Edward ran his finger tips through my curls.

"Well, this is it. You're officially doomed to an eternity." The tone of his voice made it sound like a joke.

"Living with you forever, I wouldn't exactly call that being doomed. I call it.. being the luckiest girl on earth." I looked up towards him. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You haven't even seen the worst of our livestyle, Bella."

"I think I've been through worse vampire related incidents when I was human than I possibly could now." I bit my lips as I traced the scar on my hand. No longer cooler than the rest of my skin. As I did so, I felt Edward trace his finger along my neck, in the same spot where Heidi had left her mark.

"Maybe. Just don't think of this as an easy lifestyle, okay?" I didn't really see where he was getting at, but I quit arguing and sunk deeper into his chest. I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Tired?"

"Just a little. Alice had to wake me up at six.."

"We should get going. The guests should be leaving soon, and I'm sure they're going to want to see us.

"Sure." I felt Edward shift under me and he stood up, reaching out his hand to help me. He easily pulled me up and kept ahold of my hand. We walked to the edge of the pathway slowly and silently. Edward looked like he was about to pick up his pace.

"Edward?" I stopped as he walked a few inches ahead of me, then turned around.

"Hmm?"

"Can we walk?" I wasn't up for running.

"Sure." He smiled at me. We contiuned to walk, listening to the trees rustling above us. Every so often Edward would squeeze my hand gently. We had walked almost half way to the car. Walking took much longer than running would have, but I didn't have the strength - or the stomach - to do it right now. I looked up towards Edward's face, which was carved perfectly. But something didn't seem right. His lips were pressed hard together and his eyes were hard set in front of him. His jaw clenched.

"Edward?" I asked, yet we continued to walk. He didn't answer.

"Edward.."This time I stopped, but he didn't. He was dragging me behind him.

"Edward, what is it?!" I shouted to him.

"Nothing." His tone was flat. He stared down the path, never blinking. I followed his gaze, which stretch the entire visible length of the path. In the distance, I could see a large, dark structure moving closer towards us, growing bigger.

"Edward.. what is that?" He still wouldn't answer. I walked slowly, yet he continued to drag me. "Edward, tell me right now!" My voice roared through the trees as I yanked my hand from Edward's. This time he stopped, looked down at his hand, and turned towards me.

"Jacob." He nudged his head in the direction of the structure. My heart jumped in my chest and my eyes grew wide. I took Edward's hand again and let him lead me on, as Jake got closer and closer. I huddled closer into him as Jake's features became more and more visible. Edward stopped in his tracks, but Jake continued traveling closer towards us, almost fast-walking. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping he wasn't real, but by the time I opened them, he was towering tall in front of me.

"Jake.." His eyes were wandering around chest, I assumed he was reading my shirt. I let go of Edward's hand and crossed my arms over my chest, hugging them close.

"Congratulations." His voice had no emotion to it, yet he sounded paniky. Edward stayed still beside me.

"Jake, why are you here?" I asked him, keeping my arms tight.

"I don't have time to talk, Bella. I have to go." He walked quickly past me, picking up his pace. I dropped my arms to my sides and turned around, watching him travel farther and father away. I kept my eyes on him until he was no longer in sight, vanishing within the trees. I sighed deeply. I could hear a faint rumble come from Edward's direction and I turned to face him. I looked down at his hand, taking it, and let my eyes travel up his body, until I reached his face. For some reason, his upper lip was pulled back over his teeth, revealing a perfect row of venom-coated teeth.

"E-Edward?" My tone horrified. His head sharply turned towards me, which was when I noticed his eyes were growing darker. I sucked in my breath.

"Stay here, Bella." I slowly let my hand go, letting it drop to my side.

"Edward.. tell me what's going on."

"I don't know myself, yet. Just stay here." His voice became louder.

"No, Edward! I'm not letting you go alone!" I was becoming furious.

"Bella, we don't know what's going on, all I know is that.. A-Aro is here."

**I promise you the next chapter will be posted tomorrow, because it's already completely typed up. I've just decided to torture you guys a bit. xD If I get a lot of reviews I will post it as soon as I wake up. Sooooooo read&review !!!**


	45. The Unwanted Visitor

From the previous chapter --

_"Jake, why are you here?" I asked him, keeping my arms tight._

_"I don't have time to talk, Bella. I have to go." He walked quickly past me, picking up his pace. I dropped my arms to my sides and turned around, watching him travel farther and father away. I kept my eyes on him until he was no longer in sight, vanishing within the trees. I sighed deeply. I could hear a faint rumble come from Edward's direction and I turned to face him. I looked down at his hand, taking it, and let my eyes travel up his body, until I reached his face. For some reason, his upper lip was pulled back over his teeth, revealing a perfect row of venom-coated teeth._

_"E-Edward?" My tone horrified. His head sharply turned towards me, which was when I noticed his eyes were growing darker. I sucked in my breath._

_"Stay here, Bella." He slowly let my hand go, letting it drop to my side._

_"Edward.. tell me what's going on."_

_"I don't know myself, yet. Just stay here." His voice became louder._

_"No, Edward! I'm not letting you go alone!" I was becoming furious._

_"Bella, we don't know what's going on, all I know is that.. A-Aro is here."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward struggled to force the words out. I gazed down the path, letting a audible growl ripped from my chest. Edward tensed beside me.

"I'm going." I demanded. I wouldn't accept 'no' for an answer.

"No, Bella."

"Yes."

"No!" His voice boomed down the path.

"Edward, _please_! Once he knows I've been changed he can't _do_ anything to me. Seriously, Edward. I _have_ to go. If you won't go without leaving me here, then I'll go alone! This needs to be done!" My tone dripped with anger. Edward clenched his jaw. He peered down the path, pursing his lips, deep in thought. I looked down at the dirt path beneath us and saw the footprints Jake had left behind. It triggered my memory.

"No.. Edward.." My eyes widened. "Jake.. Jake!" I screamed down the path. My first instinct was to run after him, which was what I did. I let my feet move swiftly and quickly under me, following the curves of the path. I heard Edward calling behind me angerly but I ignored him. Jake would be in danger if he met with Aro. I continued sprinting, as tears slowly spilled out of my eyes and whipped across my face. Unexpectedly, I was stopped by a hard, large structure, as if I ran straight into a wall. I fell into Edward's arms.

"No, Edward, let me go!" The tears continued to stream.

"Bella, what do you know?" He was squeezing the sides of my arms demanding me to spill. I squeezed my eyes shut, releasing a flow of tears.

"I told. Heidi. That Jake. Told me. About your kind." My breathing was heavy. "She said. She wouldn't do. Anything. To him. As long as I. Cooperated. She must have told. Aro. In her thoughts." I began to get control of my breathing. "Now she's dead. And Aro's back for Jake." I started to sob. Edward turned around, his back facing me, and bent down.

"Get on."

"What?" I sniffled.

"Bella, if we're going to help your friend, we have to go. Now." Without another word, I climbed onto Edward's back and dug my face into his shoulder. Quickly we were off, whipping through the trees. When we began to slow down, I lifted my head back up. We were back in the meadow. I cautiously climbed off Edward's back and looked around. Neither Jake nor Aro were in sight.

"Edwar-"

"_Shh._" He held a finger up to me but kept his gaze ahead. He slowly took one step forward as I imitated. Two steps, three steps, four steps. There was still nothing out of the ordinary.

"What is it?" I asked Edward, hoping for an answer this time.

"In the woods." He poked his chin out ahead of us.

"Who?"

"Aro."

"And J-"

"And Jake." He cut me off. I stopped breathing.

"Has Aro f-found Jake?"

"No. But he's following his trail. It won't be long. Let's go." He took my hand again and we picked up to a jog, traveling across the meadow to the opposite side of the path. Edward started jogging faster. I kept pace with him, keeping my breathing steady. We reached the edge of the trees, but didn't stop. We weaved our way through the mant obstacles, still seeing nothing. I kept my eyes on the ground in search for footprints. There was a rustle in the distance; I shot my head up. Ahead, more than two hundred feet infront of us, I could see a tall, dark-haired, dark-skinned boy, releaved that it was Jake. Alive.

"Jake!" I shouted, hoping he would hear. He shot his gaze towards us.

"Bella, no!" He stuck his hand out, palm facing us. Edward stopped abruptly and I bumped into his back. I looked up at his face, his lips pulled back over his teeth, once again. I followed his gaze, which was not on Jake. Edward was looking straight into the eyes of Aro, who was closing in on Jake. My breathing stopped and my knees trembled.

"Ja-" Edward cupped his hand over my mouth. My eyes became moist. Aro was getting closer and closer to Jake, and Edward was standing there, watching. He slowly removed his hand from my mouth and let go of my hand. He started with one step, which became two. The he was off, darting towards Aro. I sobbed once. I covered my eyes with my hands, cringing as I heard a loud snap, followed by a thud. But the sounds continued. A whimper, a crash, a loud, ripping sound. My knees began shaking uncontrollably. I forced myself to look up, wishing and praying that Edward was alright. His back was facing me, as he was crouched down in front of something, which I could not see. I slowly took one step at a time, afraid to see what laid before Edward.

"Bella.." Edward craned his head around, saying my name quietly. I walked faster, hoping that what was laying in front of Edward wasn't what I thought. I approached him, standing beside him. There, laying unconciously on the ground, was Jake. My knees gave out and I broke down, falling against Edward. He wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed, contiuously, into his chest. I peered down at Jake, examining the damage. He had a gash on the back of his head and his leg was twisted, not in any normal condition. Flashbacks were set in my mind one after the other. The dance studio, the fire, the ripping sounds, James. I shook my head vigurously to get rid of them. Still sobbing, I pulled out of Edward's grasp and laid my head on Jake's side, soiling his t-shirt with the tears that fell. I sat up slightly and ran my hand along his now cool cheek, which was nearly as pale as mine. My fingers slowly traced through his hair, near his wound. I laid my head back down.

"Bella.." I heard a weak, soft voice. Unrecognizeable and not Edward's. I instantly pulled myself up.

Jake, who was still laying on the forest floor, had his eyes opened, but his expression was filled with pain.

"Jake?" I gasped lightly.

"Bella." His voice still weak.

"Oh, Jake!" I laid my head back down on his side and began to bawl. "I was so scared. I thought you were gone." I brushed his long fair away from his face.

"Bella.." Edward called my name. I look towards him and he nudged his head toward's Jake's. I looked around to where he was directing and didn't see notice anything unusual.

"What?" I sniffled and looked back towards him. His hand slowly lifted and moved towards Jake's head. He brushed Jake's air away where the gash was just moments ago. I looked at Edward, bewildered.

"But.."

"Bella.. that was you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You did that." His tone was serious, matching his expression. I looked down at Jake's face, which was still twisted into agony. I looked down towards his legs, one of which was still mangled. I looked back towards Edward.

"Jacob.." He said his name clearly. Jake moved his head the little his strength would let him and looked at Edward out of the corner of his eye.

"We're going to have to move you for a minute. It might hurt a little, but not for long." Jake didn't protest as Edward pulled him into a sitting posistion, his leg still twisted. Edward carefully grabbed Jake's ankle and the top of his knee of his injured leg and slowly twisted into a normal position. He winced and whimpered at the pain of it. I looked at Edward, still in confusion. Edward grabbed both of my hands and place them, palm side down, on Jake's injured leg. He let go as I kept my hands still, but wondering myself what was going on. I looked towards Jake's face which transformed from pain to relief. I threw my hands off of his leg and bit the inside of my lip, glaring at Jake wide-eyed, my breathing heavy.

"How does your leg feel?" Edward asked Jake. He slowly shook it from side to side.

"I don't feel a thing.." Jake's voice was flat as he stared straight at me. My mind was so twisted, that I had no idea what had just happened. I looked towards Edward who almost looked like he was about to smile. I spread my lips to even my breathing.

"Bella.. I think we've found your power." My eyes widened even more. I exchanged amazed glances with Jake.

"R-really?" I couldn't believe it.

"Didn't you see what happened to Jake's head injury? It was gone. Right after you touched his head. And his leg. It's healed."

"I-I did.._ that?_" I was completely in shock.

"Well I certainly didn't." He pursed his lips. Jake placed his hand on the back of his head.

"There's nothing there."

"There was before, until Bella got here." Edward explained to Jake. We both had disbelieved expressions on our face. "Can you walk?" He asked Jake. Without a word, he pulled himself off the ground and perched on two feet, just as any normal person. He walked in a circle.

"I feel perfectly normal." His toned turned from flat to astonished. I turned towards Edward and he smiled at me this time.

"Man, Bella. You have something special." Jake was standing beside me. "And by the way, I was there today."

"What? Where?"

"Your wedding."

"You _were_?"

"I smelled that pesky vampire around here and thought he was after you. Turns out I was wrong. But I wanted to make sure you were safe. I was hiding out in the trees, but I saw the whole thing." I looked at him without blinking,

"That mean so much, Jake. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Bella. Really, don't. If the rest of the guys find out I went to a _bloodsu-" _I gave him a hard glare. "_vamprire's_ wedding, they'd freak. Let's keep it on the down low." I shook my head in agreement.

"Edward.." I had just remembered something, as I swung around to look at him.

"Hmm?" He pulled his eye brows together.

"What happened to.. Aro?" I stammered

"He's gone."

"By gone.. do you mean.. ?"

"Dead." He didn't hesistate to say it. I pressed my lips together and nodded my head.

"Well, Bella. I guess you're safe then. I might as well go." Jake was looking down at his feet. Edward took my hand. I watched as Jake walked past us, deeper into the forest. He walked several feet before it hit me.

"Wait!" I let go of Edward's hand and looked at him for approval before I ran after Jake. He nodded his head and I chased after him. I immediately threw myself into a hug, and he hugged back tightly. Before pulling away I gave his a kiss on the cheek.

"Love ya, Jake." I told him. Of course it was love in a friend type of way.

"Love you too, Bella." He pulled up one side of his mouth.

"Friends forever?"

"Forever." He answered immediately, pulling up the other side of his mouth into a full grin. He turned back around and contiuned to walk deeper into the forest as I turned back towards Edward, taking his hand when I reached him.

"We'd better get home."

"Mhm." I agreed. It must have been almost eight o'clock. The sky was dark above and the crickets chirped through the trees. The reception was supposed to continue until nine, so the guests would be leaving soon. The trees broke out beside us and we were back in the meadow, walking across to reach the path.

"Edward.." I looked up towards him as we continued to walk.

"Yes?"

"Last night.. I had a dream just like what happened. Almost identical." He smiled down at me.

"Wow, looks like you found two powers in one day. That's rare, Bella."

"A power? Having my dreams come true.. is a _power_?" The more I thought about it, the more it made sense.

"For you it is." I was impressed. Now I knew I wasn't going to be an outkast.

The rest of the walk was silent until we reached the path, which was when Edward swung me over his back and sprinted back to my Audi, still sitting perfectly, in all it's glory, where I had left it. The moon reflected off of the roof. Edward walked around to the driver's door to open it for me and closed it after I got in, walking around to the passenger's side. I brought the car to life and sped quickly down the road back to the Cullen's, hoping we wouldn't be late. Memories of the meadow ran through my head, from the first night we went to just tonight. It was mine and Edward's place, where many times have been spent and many more are to come. Tonight was like a honey moon in itself, but a little too nerveracking and horrific than I had planned. There was no one I'd ever be able to forget this day, for all of the events it held, from the greatest to the most terrifying.

**It's STILL not over. So don't worry. xP**


	46. Powers

Moments later, I was pulling into the Cullen's driveway as a few guests were in front of the house, getting ready to leave. I curved my car around all of the others and pulled it back into the same garage. I killed the ignition.

"Well, that was interesting." I looked over to Edward, who was gazing ahead.

"It certainly was." He broke his stare and looked towards me, smiling. He brushed his finger under my eye. "You may want to get cleaned up before you confront the guests." I gave him a confused look and peered at myself in the rear view mirror. I had dried black streams running out of my eyes.

"Maybe I should." I smiled shyly. I opened the car door and climbed out, slamming in behind me. I immediately locked it. Edward and I walked around the car to the front door in the garage. The moment we opened it, the many conversations of party guests floated into the garage. We stepped inside and Edward took my hand as he shut the door. He quickly pulled my through the foyer and up the stairs, trying to avoid the guests. We made it all the way up the stairs and Edward had his hand on the door knob of the bathroom. He twisted it, but it wouldn't budge. The moment he let go, it swung open. Alice stood in the doorway.

"Oh sorry I was just clean-" Her gaze moved from Edward to me. "Bella.. what happened to you?" Her tone became urgent.

"Alice, I'll tell you everything in a minute. Bella needs to get cleaned up right now." Edward moved Alice aside and out of the bathroom, closing the door on her.

"Edward, she couldn't see what was going to happen? In her vision?"

"She can't see anything that has the wolves involved." Edward was running a wash cloth under the stream of warm water from the sink. He rung it out and lifted it to my face, wipeing underneath my eyes.

"Beautiful." He smiled as he pulled the wash cloth away from my face and kissing me quickly. He threw the wash cloth into a hamper beside the shower. He took my hand and opened the bathroom door with the other. Alice was still standing motionless outside of the door, her eyes full of wonder.

"Edward, tell me." She demanded, but kept her voice soft.

"Follow me." Edward hooked a right and walked into his bedroom with me, followed by Alice. He shut the door quietly. Alice sat down on the black sofa as Edward and I sat down on the bed. She was silent.

"Alice.." Edward swallowed deeply. "Bella and I met up with some people in the meadow." Her eyes widened, but she remained silent. Edward stared hard at her.

"W-_Who_?" She stuttered.

"Jacob. And Aro." Alice's mouth dropped open. Before she could speak again, Edward reassured her. "But Aro's gone now."

"Edward!" Alice's tone became louder. "Aro was gone _last_ time, too! But he came back. You can't just keep letting him run away, Edward!" She was nearly shouting. No doubt the guests would be able to hear.

"No, Alice. You don't understand. I mean he's _gone_. He's _dead_." Edward looked down at our hands, which were still linked together. He rubbed the back of my hand with his free one.

"You.. _killed_ Aro?" She made her voice soft again. Edward nodded wryly. "But.. what happened to Bella?" She looked back towards me.

"Aro got a hold of Jake. He gashed his head and broke his leg. We thought he was dead. Until Bella used her power."

"_Power?!_" Alice's voice became louder again. "You found your power?!" I nodded slowly. Edward lifted the left sleeve of his suit jacket and held his arm out, revealing a small scar at the crease of his elbow. A scar I've never seen before.

"I got his scar from the shots I was given during the influenza spread." His voice was serious. He looked at my and brought his arm down towards me. "Alice, come here." He nudged his head. Slowly and carefully, Alice inched towards us, peeking her head over to see Edward's arm. He nodded at me. I lifted my hand slowly and placed two cool fingers on Edward's scar, covering it completely. I looked up towards Alice, her expression twisted with curiosity. Slowly, I slid my fingers off of Edward's scar, only the scar was no longer there.

"Bella.. you.. you did that?" She sounded amazed.

"I think so?" I wrinkled my forehead.

"That.. that's _amazing_!" Her bubbly giggle bounced off the walls.

"But that's not all.." Edward interrupted her. She stopped moving and stared at Edward. "She has visions, just like you. Only, they're in her dreams." Alice's eyes widened again.

"Bella, I'm so happy for you!" She lunged at me throwing her arms around me.

"Thank.. you?" I chuckled.

"Just wait until the rest find out!"

"Alice, you can't do it now. There's too many people here. Wait until they all leave." She rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement.

"Oh, this is so exiting." She was bouncing up and down. Clearly the behavior of a toddler. I couldn't help but laugh.

"We'd better get downstairs. Everyone will be leaving soon. I'm sure they're looking for us." Edward stood up off the bed and pulled me up with him. We made our way to the door and opened it, the sounds of the guests still in the house. Edward, Alice and I walked down the stairs and around the corner. A flood of guests filled the kitchen and dining room.

"There they are!" Carlisle called out the minute he saw us. He was talking with Charlie and Renee. The three of them approached us quickly.

"Where have you guys been?" Charlie asked, suspiciously.

"We just went for a walk. Nothing special." I responded.

"Ha!" Alice stormed and walked off. My cheeks began to heat up.

"Bella! I need more pictures. I took some of the ceremony but I need more." I rolled my eyes and looked up towards Edward, who was smiling. He led me over to the foyer, as Renee followed us with her camera. We stopped against one of the blank tan walls. I huddled closer to Edward and wrapped my arms around him. He had his arm wrapped around my waist. Renee snapped the camera.

"One more!" She said enthusiasticly. "Bella, kiss your husband!" She shouted, loud enough for the entire house to hear. My cheeks flushed. I looked up towards Edward. He was grinning. He craned his neck down towards me and pressed his lips gently onto mine. We stayed there for a moment until the flash of the camera dazed us. Renee looked at the picture on her professional camera.

"How _cute!_" She cooed. I rolled my eyes at her once more. She slipped the camera into it's case that was sitting on the kitchen table and walked over to us. "I have to get going, Bella. I'm taking the red eye flight. It leaves at ten thirty." It was already eight forty five. She had to leave now if she was going to make it.

"You're leaving already?" I asked her, a tad of sadness touched my voice.

"Phil has an important game tomorrow. I promised him I wouldn't miss it." She leaned over to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Bella. And congratulations." She smiled in front of my face.

"I love you too, Mom." I smiled back. She released me and turned towards Edward, wrapping him in a hug as well. She pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"I love you _too_, Edward." She grinned hugely.

"Love you, Renee." He smiled his crooked smile, making me nearly lose my breath.

"Bella, I will be back soon to visit you two. I promise." I nodded my head.

"Goodbye guys."

"Bye, Mom." I replied, sad she was leaving so soon.

"Goodbye, Renee." Edward said softly. After Renee turned off to the front door, Charlie was standing in front of us.

"I have to drive your Mother to the airport. Then I'll be going home."

"You too?" Everything was happening so quickly. I wouldn't be returning home tonight. Charlie nodded his head. I reached over to give him a hug, so tight that he tensed.

"I love you, Dad." I said into his chest.

"I love you too, Bells." He brushed my hair back. He pulled away and gave me a kiss. He cleared his throat and turned towards Edward.

"Edward.." They shook hands firmly as he smiled. "Take care of my daughter for me, she could be quite the handful." Charlie looked at me out of the corner of his eye, still smiling. Edward laughed.

"Oh, trust me, I know." Edward ran his hand along my back.

"Well. I'll be seeing you." He nodded once and followed Renee.

"Bye." Edward and I chanted in unison. And they had disappeared out the door. I turned my head to look at Edward, sending him a "puppy dog" face. He chuckled.

"You'll see them soon." He brushed the hair away from my face. He took my hand and we weaved through the crowd of people that were left, to reach the kitchen table. Edward sat down at the head of the table and I sat on his lap, tucking my legs into my chest. One person after the other would approach us and congratulate us. We'd thank them and they'd leave. Person after person after person, until no one was left; the Cullen's in exception. Edward and I stayed sitting together on the chair as we watched Alice, Carlisle, and Esme cleaning up the rest of the kitchen.

"Should we tell them or let Alice do it?" I whispered into Edward's chest.

"We'll see how it turns out." He placed his hand on top of mine. From the foyer, Jasper walked into the kitchen. He began helping the rest throw away plastic cups and silverware. Alice huddled them all in a circle, there heads together as Alice whispered something to them. Jasper was the first to break away, looking at me. Slowly, he walked over towards Edward and I, and held out his arm in front of me without saying a word. I noticed one of his faint scars from a vampire attack. I looked at Edward.

"Will it work on that?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Give it a try." He nodded towards Jasper's arm. I placed my hand over the scar and sat there for a moment, feeling his icy skin under my fingertips. I lifted my hand a moment later, seeing nothing left on his arm.

"No way.." Jasper huffed. I, too, was astonished that I could get rid of those scars.

"That could definitely come in handy." Carlisle chuckled. Esme was smiling brightly at me. They each gave me one last look and went back to their work. I laid my head back down against Edward. I put my hand over my mouth, attempting a hide a yawn.

"We should get you to bed," Edward brushed back my hair. "you've had a busy day." I nodded in agreement. The moment my head hit a pillow I would be out cold. Edward shifted his arms under me and lifted me easily as he got off of the chair. Without interruptions from his family, he made it into his rooms with my still in his arms. He kicked the door shut behind him and set me on the bed, sitting up. When he pulled away from me I noticed two white envelopes sitting on Edward's bed, each of the labeled "Bella and Edward". I looked at Edward and he shrugged his shoulders. I cautiously picked up one of the evelopes, ripping the top and sliding a finger acorss the fold to open it. Inside was two long sheets of paper and another folded in half. I took the folded one out first as Edward sat beside me. I slowly unfolded it as it showed a hand written letter -

_Dearest Bella and Edward,_

_We thought that you two deserved a trip away from Forks, all expences paid for. Please take these as a gift from us for your special day. _

_Love Always,_

_Esme and Carlisle._

I folded the letter back up and laid it on my lap. I pulled out the two long sheets of paper that remained in the envelope and handed one of them to Edward. I gazed down at the piece of paper, reading what was printed on it.

**Washington International to Athens International Airport**

**Eight a.m., August fourteenth, two thousand and seven**

I looked up towards Edward.

"Athens.." I had to think back to previous Geography classes from high school. "Edward.. we're going to Greece." I could feel a smile forming on my face. I've always dreamed of going to a place like Greece on a romantic get away.

Edward handed the plane ticket back to me and I slipped both of them back into the envelope, along with the letter. I placed it on the night stand beside the bed and picked up the second envelope. I ripped it open and pulled out two folded regular sized sheets of paper and gave one of them to Edward. We unfolded the together. It took me awhile to realize what they were.

"Edward.. they're full tuition slips.. to The University of Alaska. We're actually going to go to college." I smiled widely again. I knew we'd eventually be able to go college, but I never thought of it being already paid for. Esme and Carlisle had gone over the edge.

"We are." He smiled at me and took my tuition slip and the envelope they were in. He put them back in the envelope and placed them on top of the plane tickets. I laid my head on th pillow and Edward situated himself beside before pulling my into his chest.

"Get your sleep. You have to wake up early tomorrow if we're going to make the flight." He lips were against my ear. I settled deeper into him. I slowly let my eyes drift shut as memories form today flashed in my mind. It came to the memory of Aro today in the forest and flashed my eyes back open.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen." His soft voice sounded like a melody as his lips brushed against my neck.

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I smiled, which he probably didn't see. I took one deep inhale and exhale and let my eyes shut again. I refused to let myself think anymore about today, besides the wedding. Soon enough, all thoughts of today were hazy as I slipped into a deep sleep, excited for what awaited for us tomorrow. A true honeymoon.


	47. Honeymoon

I was awakened by the sound of drawers opening and closing. I slowly opened my eyes, to see Edward packing our things into a suit case. I deeply inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"What time is it?" I croaked. Edward spun around to look at me.

"Five twenty." I sighed. Edward threw one of his t-shirts into the almost fully packed suit case and jumped in the bed beside me.

"Did you sleep well, my love?" He stroked my cheek gently. I nodded my head sleepily. "Any dreams?" I had to think about that one. I was so tired that I don't think I was capable of having any.

"Not this time." I stifled a yawn.

"That's good." He smiled down at me. He pressed his lips softly against my neck. "We have to leave soon." His cool breath against my neck made me cringe. I pulled my head down in search for his lips, and quickly pressed mine to his once I found them.

"Okay." I pulled away slightly. He heaved himself off of the bed and made his way back to the over-flowing suitcase laying on the floor. I sat up, throwing the covers off and exposing the "Mrs. Edward Cullen" jumpsuit I was still wearing. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and quickly pulled myself up. Instantly, the room spun and I felt myself swaying. I began leaning to the right, towards Edward. His cool, firm hands gripped against my arms and he easily pulled me back up, sitting my on the bed.

"Take it easy." He laughed and quickly kissed me before returning to the suitcase. I watched him as he pressed one hand onto the top of it, impacting the contents, and zippered it smoothly with the other. He set it up on it's wheels and looked over towards me. I gazed back.

"Should I change?" I asked, looking down at my surprisingly not-wrinkled shirt.

"No need." He reached his hand out to me and I took it immediately. Together, we walking outside into the hallway, Edward pulling the suitcase behind him. Before we reached the stairs, I released his hand.

"One second." I walked silently into the open bathroom and switched the light on. The light shone through the still-dark hallway. I looked in the mirror, my hair a pulled back into a complete mess. I tugged at the hair tie, letting my hair drop along my face. The amazing things that could happen when I became one of _them_. No need to even own a hairbrush. I switched off the light and walked back to Edward, who smiled before taking my hand again. He carried the suitcase down the stairs and kept me close to his side. The moment we entered the kitchen, we were bombarded by Alice.

"I going to miss you guys so much!" The threw herself into a hug with me. I half-heartedly hugged her back.

"Alice, we'll be gone for a week. I think you'll be able to handle it. Haven't you gotten sick of me already?" I laughed, me being the only one.

"Of course not, Bella! You're family now." She released me and smiled.

"You guys had better get going. I'd hate for you to miss your flight." Carlisle approached us with a half smile.

"Yeah." Edward replied. Him and Carlisle exchanged hugs. He turned to me, wrapping his stone arms around me and pulling me close.

"Take care of Edward." He said jokingly after letting me go.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've got my eyes on him." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and smirked mischieviously. He laughed lightly. "Got the tickets?" I asked him. He reached his hand into his back pocket and pulled out the envelope, waving them in his face.

"Right here." He slipped them easily back into his pocket.

"Well, I guess we'll see you all in a week." Edward announced to his family, smiling at them. I did the same. They all waved and Edward and I waved back wryly. He placed his hand on the small of my back and lead me around to the foyer. He reached up on a hook screwed into the wall and removed something I didn't notice was there. He threw whatever it was to me, and of course, it slipped through my fingers. I looked where it lay on the floor. The car keys to my Audi.

"Really, Edward. How long have you known me for?" I sat into my hip. He laughed silently and reached down, picking up the keys and handing them to me.

"Sorry about that." He kissed my cheek. Instantly, heat rose up and flushed my face. Thankfully he hadn't noticed. He held the front garage door open for me and I stepped down onto the first step, shouting goodbye to everyone before leaving. Several different voices replied in unison, Alice's soprano voice the most distinct. Edward shut the door and followed me to the driver door of the Audi, opening it for me. Once I was settled, he put the suitcase in the back seat and walked around to get into the passenger's side. I turned the keys in the ignition and the car's engine echoed in the garage. I cautiously steered out of the garage, careful not to hit any other of the Cullen's cars. I took my time driving out of the long-stretched driveway and turned onto the deserted road, picking up speed. I was expecting criticism from Edward, but he was silent beside me. I turned onto the freeway, noticing very few cars. No surprise for five thirty in the morning. I saw Edward opening the glove box in front of his seat and pull out a thin case. I quickly took my eyes off the road to see what he was doing. He slipped a CD out of a clear case and pushed it into the CD slot on the dashboard. He turned the volume dial to twelve. I looked at him curiously, but he stared ahead at the road. The music began. Edward's piece, my lullaby, flooded the car.

"Oh, Edward." A smile grew on my face as I turned to look at him again. He looked at me and smiled just as big as I had. I quit talking after that, enjoying piece after piece of Edward's music. Without even realizing, I was pulling into the parking garage of Washington International Airport. The music had pulled me into a seperate world, distracting me of my surroundings. I found a secluded parking spot in a corner of the garage. I cut the engine but didn't pull the key out. I let the music continue as the last track slowly began the fade to an end.

"Edward, your music is amazing. I've never heard anything like it." I looked at him seriously.

"Why thank you, love." He put on my favorite smile before opening the door of the car. I pulled the handle of my door and swung the door open, quicker than I should have. I hadn't noticed the cement divider beside my door. I heard a slight scrape and I gasped. I slid out of the car and slammed the door shut, examining the damage. I frowned at a a small scrape, nearly an inch long. I slid my finger along it and looked up at Edward, who was now beside me.

"I can't believe I did that.." My voice was low; shaky. Edward stared at me.

"An easy fix, Bella. Don't be so hard on yourself." He rubbed my back. I looked back down at the car door, searching for the evidence of my clumsiness. There was nothing there. I scrunched my forehead and wrinkled my nose and I looked back at Edward, who was smiling. The moment I realized what I had done, I smiled too, opening my mouth wide.

"I guess I can fix my own mistakes, too. This, I could definitley get used to." I chuckled. Edward left my side and removed the suitcase from the back seat. I met up with him at the trunk and we walked hand-in-hand into the airport, through security, and to our gate. "Athens, Greece" was lit up it bright red letters on the board above. I removed my cell phone from my pocket and looked at the time. Seven thirty. The plane should be boarding at any minute.

"Sections one and two, you may now board the aircraft." A woman's voice echoed through the terminal. Edward removed the envelope with the tickets from his pocket and slid them out, examining them quickly.

"That's us." He said without looking at me. He continued to hold onto my hand as we walked to the entrance of the jet bridge. He handed the tickets to the woman standing at the podium who ripped off the tabs and handed them back to us. She looked at us, then away, then looked back again with a strange look. A double take. I could tell she had read my shirt. Edward laughed loud enough for me to hear as we walked down the jet bridge to the plane.

"What?" I looked up at his face but he kept his gaze ahead.

"She was thinking how inappropriate teen marriages are." He continued to laugh.

"If only she knew that half of it." I smiled up at Edward who looked down at me this time.

"_Exactly_." He squeezed my hand gently. We stepped off of the bridge and onto the airplane, immediately being greeted by two flight attendants. I sent them an answering smile and followed Edward down the isle of the plane, but he stopped almost immediately, pushing down the handle of the suitcase and lifting it with ease, placing it into an empty over-head compartment.

"First-class, are you kidding me?" I whispered.

"Esme and Carlisle sure know how to treat us." Edward smiled at me as he shut the compartment. I rolled my eyes and stole the window seat before Edward could. I buckled my seat belt as Edward sat beside me, doing the same. He lifted the armrest that separated us and scooted closer to me, but being held back by the seat belt. He snarled and loosened it, then shifted back next to me.

"Some restraint." I chuckled. He took my hand and played with my ring with the other.

"Are you happy with where we are?" His tone was questioning. I looked at him oddly.

"Of course I am, Edward. Why wouldn't I be?" I forced a smile, but was still unstable with his tone.

"Before the wedding you seemed.. _uneasy_. I don't want you still feeling like that." He pressed his lips together.

"Edward, please. That was before. This is now; the aftermath. If I had known I was going to feel like this, I would have been tons more excited about it before. I couldn't be any happier than I am right now.. as your wife. I was just nervous about it before, that's all. Really." I stared at him the entire time, but he contiuned to look down. He slowly nodded.

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear that." He finally looked up at me, already smiling. I sunk deeper into his side, attempting to relax. Eleven hours on a plane isn't going to be nice, but as long as I'm with Edward, I don't even mind. I yawned, soon realizing how tired I still was. Silently, Edward reached under the seat without moving me and brought back a thin, distorted pillow.

"Best I can do." He chuckled and set it on his lap. I loosened my seat belt just enough so I could lay on my side, my head on the pillow. I began tracing the pattern in the seat in front of me as Edward stroked back my hair. I heard my song humming in Edward's chest. I smiled to myself, drifting my eyes shut slowly. The last thing I remember was the plane steering towards the runway and Edward humming the last few notes of my song; my _lullaby_.

**Okay, obviously the story isn't done YET, but it is coming to an end soon. But don't be sad, I'm creating the sequal as soon as this one finishes, because I have some ideas for when Bella and Edward go to college. This story will have one or two more chapters after this one, just so you guys are aware. xP**


	48. Flying the Friendly Skies

I woke up to the jerk of the airplane going through turbulance. I flashed my eyes open and shook my head . Dazed, I felt sadness rush over me as I remembered the dream I was having of Edward and I in Greece, alone. I had woken up too soon for it to finish. I placed my hand on Edward's knee and sat myself up, my eyes half shut.

"Good morning." I managed to open my eyes, finding Edward's smiling face. I stretched my arms the farthest the seat would allow and yawned.

"What time is it?" I croaked; my voice was groggy.

"Well, in Seattle, it's six at night. In Athens, it's four in the morning. Take your pick." I sighed, slumping my shoulders foreward. The time difference was going to me difficult to get used to.

"I had a dream." I sat up straight, smiling at Edward. Remembering my dream made me more alert.

"Oh, really? By the look on your face I'm assuming it was a good one." He smiled as he brushed his thumb along my cheek.

"It was in Greece. Let's just say we're going to have a _wonderful_ time." I smirked at him.

"Is that a promise?" He took my hand.

"I believe it is." I pushed my back into the seat and pulled my knees up to my chest. "How much longer is the flight?" I asked him, opening the shade that was covering the window. Outside it was dark, the only light coming from the full moon that hung over head. I looked down at a sheet of clouds, seperating us from the world. I turned back to Edward who was gazing at his watch.

"About an hour. Maybe less." I sighed in relief. My legs were cramping and my back was beginning to ache. I tensed and released my muscles. I sat sideways, huddling my back into Edward's side. He put his arm around me, taking my hand again.

"Are you excited about college?" He brought his face close to my, running his fingers gently through my hair.

"Most definitely. I just don't know what I want to go for. There's so many choices." I looked up at his face, the moonlight shining onto him, highlighting his perfect features. I could help but smile. He started laughing.

"What?" He asked, wrinkling his marble forehead.

"..You're so.. _gorgeous_." I smiled again, although my tone was serious.

"Oh? I thought gorgeous was meant to be for girls?"

"You're an exception." I said immediately, in which it was entirely true. He shook his head back and forth.

"You're too funny." He stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers. He removed his hand away from my face and I felt him shift under me. I sat up, turning to face him. I immediately noticed his piercing dark eyes, looking peacefully at me.

"Edward.. you're thirsty.." I said quietly.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine." He looked down at his hands.

"Can't you hunt in Greece? There no way you can last a week without it." I continued to gaze at him, questioning his answer.

"I'm not leaving you alone. I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"No.. Edward. I'll just go wi-" He placed his finger to my lips.

"We'll talk about it when we get there." I gave up, knowing that this was an argument I wouldn't be able to win. I sat back in my chair, thinking of how Edward would ever survive for an entire week without hunting.

"Attention passengers, We will be arriving at our destination in about twenty minutes, so if we could ask you to please turn off all electronic devices. The current time in Athens is four fourty five a.m., and the current temperature is seventy two. We thank you for flying Pacific Airlines and hope you enjoy your destination." The intercom clicked off. I attempted to stay patient for the last twenty minutes, thinking about nothing but the dream I had. Edward and I were on the beach, walking through the alleys lined with small shops. It was strange knowing that it was all going to happen, sooner or later. It was going to take a while to get used to. I sunk deeper into the chair, ignoring the rumble of the jets as the plane lowered threw the clouds, forcing turbulance. I bounced up and down in my seat as I gripped the arm rests beside me. I was never a huge fan of flying, and very seldomnly did. Eleven hours was bareable, but only because I had slept in the lap of my husband the entire time. I was now halfway across the world, millions of miles away from Forks. As long as I'm with Edward, I don't even care where I am or what I'm doing.

**I KNOW I said there was going to be one more chapter, but I'm going to have to make it two. So the NEXT chapter should be the last. I'm hoping. If worst comes to worst I may need to make two more; we'll see how it turns out. Sorry this chapter was kind of boring, it's really lame having to write them on a plane for eleven hours, so just bare with me. I expect ****atleast**** five more reviews before i post the next chapter.**

**Thank you! **


	49. Special Note to Readers

Just letting you guys know that I did name all of the chapters, just so you guys don't freak out wondering what happened. :D And all of the people who say they don't want the story to end, trust me, I don't either. I've had so much fun writing this story and have been writing it since November. It's going to be difficult to let it go. But that's why I'm making the sequal. It most likely won't be as long as this one, but I will make it as long as I can.

And also, once I've finished the sequal, (we could be talking months from now) I'm going to write a story set back when Edward left. I have some ideas of my own and would love to write about it.

The only reason why I ever decided to start writing my own fanfictions was to occupy myself until Breaking Dawn and the movie come out. And trust me, it's working. But now that I realize that my writing is enjoyed so much, I'm writing this for my readers sake. I mean, I'm only a Sophomore in high school. I would have NEVER thought my story could make it this far.

Thank you guys so much, you really don't know how much all of your reviews mean to me.

-Megan


	50. Aga pi mou

The plane had finally touched the ground twenty minutes later, as it rumbled and shook down the runway. I had my hand gripped to the armrest tightly as Edward placed his on mine. Once the plane slowed, I loosened my grip.

"You don't like flying much, do you?" He laughed, still holding onto my hand.

"Never really have." I confessed.

"How about the flight to Italy with Alice? That must have been interesting."

"That's a different story. I was going there to save _you_. I didn't care how I got there. As long I did on time." I looked deep into his eyes. He stayed silent but nodded his head. "You can't imagine what I felt the entire way there." His jaw clenched.

"I am sorry about that, Bella. But Rosalie.."

"That does't matter," I cut him off. "I need you to know, that if anything is to ever happen to me, I'll want you to stay safe. You got that?" My voice was stern. His eyes were apologetic as he nodded again. "Good." I smiled meaningfuly. I looked out the plane window and saw the rows of lights coming from the airport. Our plane was manuevering around the field, headed towards our gate. Slowly ,we pulled in and the plane's engine cut off. The seatbelt light switched off and the lights turned on. I covered my eyes with my hands at the brightness. A waited a few moments before uncovering them, still squinting.

"Ready?" Edward asked. He was already standing in the isle with the suit case, holding up the line. I nodded my head quickly and pulled my self out of the seat, my legs shaky. I managed to make it out of the plane and jet bridge before sitting down. My legs were cramping.

"Where to?" I looked up at Edward who was taking another slip of paper out of the envelope. He read it before responding.

"Carlisle and Esme got us a suite at the Electra Palace. It's not far from here, just down the street." I stretched my legs before standing up and took Edward's hand. We followed the flow of people toward the exit of the aiport. We reached the sliding doors as the warm summer air hit us, smelly of salt from the ocean. It had been so long since I'd actually been somewhere tropical. I followed behind Edward, who was walking along the curb, weaving his gaze above the heads of people. He stopped at the edge of the road, lifting his hand in the air and looking down the road. A yellow taxi cab pulled up beside us, stopping a few feet away. Edward smiled down at me.

"Like I said, you're good at everything," I rolled my eyes and smiled. To taxi driver opened the trunk and Edward lifted our suitcase into it and slammed the door shut in one fluent motion. He pulled me along the side of the cab and opened the door, motioning me to get it. I obeyed, sliding over to the left. He climbed in behind me and shut the door.

"Electra Palace, parakalo." Edward leaned over slightly to direct the driver. He sat back against the seat and I looked at him, pulling my lip up on one side, my eyes narrowing.

"Parakalo?" I repeated him, attempting to pronounce it correctly.

"Greek. For please." He looked at me with a slight smile on his face.

"Impressive." I smiled, nodding my head. He put him arm around me and I sunk into his side, placing my hand on his chest. I inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. His face was burried into my hair as he took in my own.

"Electra Palace?" The cab driver pointed over to the right to a long, off-white colored building, lit with lights shining up the walls from below. It was beautiful.

"Ne." Edward replied, following his gaze to where te driver was point. I was hoping "ne" meant "yes". The driver pulled off at the exit, in the direction of the resort. He pulled into the parking lot as the Palace seemed to grow taller and taller. It was incredible. The driver pulled underneath the archway covering the entrance and stopped the car in front of the door. Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out several thin pieces of colorful paper and handed them to the driver. I was guessing it was money.

"Efharisto." Edward said in a perfect accent before climbing out of the car, me following behind him. I gave him a look after I shut the door.

"I'm guessing that meant thank you?"

"You're catching on." He smiled, removing our suitcase from the trunk and shutting it once he did. He set it on the ground, pulling up the handle, and took my hand, leading me inside. The sliding glass doors opened and we were overwhelmed by the sudden blast of air conditioning. I shivered. The inside was nearly as beautiful as the out. A long, beige reception desk to our left was lined with four people, each at different computers. To the right, a shiny black piano, closed for the night. Bright lights shone above, making everything flourescent. Edward towed me over to the desk, and stopped at the woman in the middle.

"Cullen." He said immediately. The woman typed a few things into her computer.

"Ahh! Ne, ne." She removed the papers that came out of the computer and handed them to Edward. She took a key card out of a drawer and wrote a few symbols on a brochure advertising their hotel, slipping the key in side and handing it to Edward. Her gaze rised to his face and she stared.

"I se o morfi.." Her tone was like as if she had just seen a ghost. Edward smiled shyly.

"Ei mai pantre me ni." Edward replied fluently, jabbing his thumb in my direction. I squinted my eyes, looking back and fourth between him and the woman. Her face fell. Edward looked away from her and towards me, smiling. My expression stayed confused. Edward retook my hand and grabbed the suitcase in the other, wheeling it behind him as we walked to the gold elevator at the far end of the lobby. Edward pressed the 'up' button as it lit up. Immediately, the doors opened slowly, revealing a glass paneled elevator looking out over the pool area and beach. I was in a trance entering the elevator. The ding of the elevator as the doors closed brought me back. I leaned into Edward's side as the elevator climbed, slower than any normal elevator would.

"Edward.. what did that woman say to you?" I was still curious.

"Nothing important." His gaze scanned the horizon. The sun was beginning to rise, spreading orange beams across the darkened blue sky. I trusted Edward enough to know that it really wasn't important. The elevator finaly stopped at the sixth floor, as the doors opened. A long, wide hallway lined by doors stretched in front of us. We stepped out of the elevator, letting the doors shut behind us. Edward looked at the symbols the woman had written on the brochure.

"Six fourteen." Edward said aloud. I looked at the room number to my right. Unfamiliar symbol were light up beside it.

"I think you're going to have to find the room." I heard him chuckled lightly. He continued to walk foreward, examining the symbols on each and every door. Thirteen doors later, he found our room. He let go of the suitcase and removed the key card from the brochure, sliding it into the slot on the door. The light flashed green and Edward pulled down on the handle, the door instantly opening. A strong floral smell swirled around me. Edward shut the door behind us and felt around the right wall in search for a switch. He flicked it up, as bright lights flashed on above us and through the entire room. I was too disctracted by the lights to notice the actual room. My eyes scanned the row of lights along the ceiling. I lost interest and dropped my gaze to the floor in front of where I stood. Red rose pedals lined the cream colored carpet, forming a curving line into another room. I felt a smile form on my face. The room, which was only one of them out of how ever many there were in the entire suite, was enourmous, with a long, beige suede sofa along the wall, in front of a plasma flat screen tv hanging on the wall, one of the biggest I've ever seen. In one corner was a large, white piano, reflecting the lights above. I've never been pampered so well in my entire life. I know I'd never be able to thank Carlisle and Esme enough for this, even for as long as I live. Which was going to a while. An eternity.

"_Wow_.."

**Yeah, so I knew I wasn't going to finish it in one more chapter, so I'm pretty sure it's going to end in the next chapter. But I'm not making sure of anything.**

**And by the way, if you were wondering what the woman said to Edward.. she said, "You're so beautiful." And Edward replied telling her he's married. Thought I'd throw that in there. :D**

**So again, I'm expecting atleast five more reviews before I post the final chapter. **

**Thankya. **


	51. NOTE TO READERSSS

Okaaaaay, well since I got a couple of wonderings in my reviews, I'm going to answer them here incase other people are wondering. Yes, the title of the previous chapter is in Greek. It means "My love, Darling". ANDDD, when Edward and Bella arrive in Greece, it's dark so no, they will not sparkle. (duh!) And when I described the sun rising, Edward and Bella were in the glass elevator looking out and the sun wasn't even bright. Just wanted to clear that up. :D


	52. Note to readers: IMPORTANT

Okay, I didn't mean for my last "note to the readers" to offend anyone, if it had. I just wanted to clear up some misunderstandings incase I hadn't made it exactly clear in the story.

I am sorry if anyone was offended and hope that you continue reading my story. I could never do this without any of you guys and most definitely wouldn't be this far with it if you guys hadn't been leaving the amazing reviews that you had and still are. Thank you guys so much.


	53. The Balcony

I reposted this chapter so I could fix typing mistakes. :)

Edward walked ahead of me, pulling the suitcase behind him. I was too dazed by the rose petals to move. Edward walked around the path of petals, lifting the suitcase so he wouldn't ruin their perfect placement. I slowly weaved myself around them, making sure not to step on any of them. I was extremely curious as to where they lead to. Edward set the suitcase beside the sofa and I looked down at the path, slowly following it. I felt Edward walking behind me, ignoring my sluggish movements. My gaze drifted over every petal, when it stopped abruptly at the foot of a large king-sized bed with a light gold comforter. I pulled my stare off of it and looked at Edward, pressing my lips together to keep my smile in. He looked at me, raising one eyebrow. It was hard to take my stare off of Edward's perfect face, but once I did, my eyes wandered around the huge room. A curtain draped over what must be a door, and I was wondering what was behind it. I took Edward's hand and pulled him to the curtain, using my free hand to draw it back. A large glass sliding door was revealed. Before looking at the view, I opened the lock and slid it open, stepping onto the balcony. Edward shut it behind him. I stopped once I saw what the balcony over looked, Edward bumping into me lightly. My mouth dropped. I stared ahead at the dark blue waters, lined by the orange and pink beams of the newly rising sun. Just below was an old Greek village, accenting the scenery.

"No way." I wasn't coming up with many syllables since the moment I stepped in the hotel. Edward had let go of my hand and was smoothing the back of my hair. His hand trailed down my back and he took my hand again. I looked up at his serene face.

"This is so.. _romantic_." I smiled at him. Without a word, he leaned down and set his lips on mine. I let my hands wander around his sides, tracing up his back; I twisted my hands into his shirt. His hand were around my neck delicately. My throat began burning for air the moment before Edward pulled away slightly. I hadn't been the only one who was breathless. His sweet breath swirled around my face, making me light headed.

"Correction.. _now_ it's romantic." I smiled directly in front of his face and pressed my lips to his once more. Once I was finished, I wrapped my arms around him and turned my head in the direction of the sunrise, resting my head on his chest. The sun was becoming less and less of a sliver and more and more brighter.

"We'd better get inside." Edward motioned towards the horizon. He grabbed my wrists and pulled them off from around him, taking my hand. He began opening to door.

"Edward, wait!" I yanked on his arm. "No one can see us. Let's stay out here." My expression was hopeful. No doubt Edward would give in.

"If you say so.." He sighed lightly, pulling a chair away from the balcony table and sitting down. He patted his lap for me to sit. I didn't hesistate as I climbed into his lap and pulled my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I set my head on Edward's shoulder, my view in the direction of the sunrise. Slowly, the ocean filled with the reflection of the almost full sun, flooding it with color.

Within seconds, the sun had escaped the inprisonment of the horizon, bursting into full color, tinting the clouds that hung above. The orange light shone bright against my amazed face. I looked up at Edward, a faint glimmer forming on his skin. I reached my hand up to his face, brushing my fingertips along his jawbone. He brought his hand up to my own face, tracing my bottom lip with his thumb. I looked at my hand that was still against Edward's face, specks of glitter beginning to shine off my fingers. I pulled it away and brought both of my hands in front of me. They both glittered unhumanly. I bit my lip but smiled, looking up at Edward's now completely glittering face.

"Look at us." I laughed. "How _strange_." I emphasized, still smiling.

"Soon enough you'll get annoyed by it. Trust me, the thrill wears off." His voice perfectly calm; but what he said was insignificant. I didn't know any else who's skin _glittered_ – in exception to the Cullen's –in the sunlight. It would always be a thrill to me. I set my head back against Edward's shoulder, inhaling his scent deeply. The heat of the sun was beginning to beat down against my face. I wiped the stray hairs away with my thumb.

"What would you like to do today?" Edward brought his face down to mine.

"What's there to do in a hotel room? Seeing as we can't go outside." I huffed lightly.

"I'm sure we can think of something to do until the sun sets." He smiled thoughtfully.

"Sounds like a plan." I chuckled and set my head back against him, but kept my eyes on his face. He looked away, towards the ocean. I let my lips gently wander across the shoulder of his shirt and up his bare neck. I stayed there for a moment, enjoying the moment. Edward's hand was at the back of my head, softly stroking it against my hair. I sunk deeper and deeper into his arms with each brush. The gentlest touch from Edward relaxed me, knowing that he was here. He would always be here; like he promised.

**Yeah, I'm sorry this is a short chapter, and yet AGAIN, it still isn't over. xD I'm sure you guys are probably happy for that, and that makes **_**me**_** very happy. :D Okay, okay, that was the good news.**

**Now for the bad news..**

**I'm going on vacation with my parents tomorrow and we're leaving eaaaarly morning. The resort I'm staying at sadly does not have free wifi. -Tear- I know, it's terrible. I don't know how I'm going to survive. BUT I will have my laptop with me and I can get on NeoOffice without internet, so I will still work on it before I go to bed each night. So I'm hoping I'll have the -cough- final -cough- chapter up by Sunday night or Monday after school.**

**Thanks in advanced for your understanding, I'm hoping. :D**


	54. Part of the deal

Although Edward and I intended on doing something until the sun set, we had ended up staying exactly where we were since the sun rised, in each other's arms, silently enjoying each other's company. The sun was beginning to set slowly, returning to it's orange hue, traveling closer and closer to the horizon. I felt more relaxed than I ever had before in Edward's arms.

"Well.." I looked up to Edward without shifting my position.

"Well.. you must be hungry." He looked down at me, tracing his finger under my eye. "I've never noticed before, but your eyes turn a shade darker when you're hungry." He smiled slightly.

"I guess I could eat." I hadn't realized that my stomach was growling.

"Shall we leave now?" He asked, removing his hand away from my face.

"Sure." I whispered. My eyes scanned the sun, which was hidden half way behind the endless ocean. Edward shifted under me, scooping his arms beneath me and standing up, setting me gently on my feet. He took my hand and opened the sliding door with the other. I shut it once we were inside. Edward and I stalked around the path of rose petals and to the front door. He held it open for me as I stepped into the hallway, followed by him.

"Do you even know where we're going?" I asked skeptically.

"Not a clue." He smiled my favorite smile, looking directly at me. We made our way to the elevator, as I pressed the 'down' arrow and huddled into Edward's side. Moments later the doors slid open, showing an older couple inside. We let them step out, noticing that they were looking at us strangely. Of course, most likely reading what was printed on my shirt. We slowly stepped into the elevator, Edward pressing the button for the ground level as it lit up. Edward smiled to himself, shaking his head.

"It seems that no one in this world approves of young marriages." He squeezed my hand lightly.

"Oh well." I smiled back at him, curling my fingers tighter between his. The door way opened up to the enormous lobby. Edward and I stepped out, looking around. I noticed the same woman from this morning at the front desk. She had her eyes glued on Edward and I narrowed my eyes at her, doubting she noticed. We walked past the front desk, ignoring her rude stares and stepped outside, the warm night air blowing my hair away from my face. The air smelt stronger of the sea now than it had before. I noticed Edward craning his neck to the right, and then to the left, thinking about which way to go. Other vacationers came out of the hotel, all of them headed to the right.

"I'd say we go this way." I pointed to the right.

"Whichever you'd like." Edward smiled and kept walking with the flow of pedestrians. The sidewalk was narrow between the connected buildings and cars parked bumper to bumper along the side of the street to our left. Edward had to walk in front of me, but kept ahold of my hand as he pulled be behind him. The walkway opened up to a larger path with less cars parked along the side. The buildings began to slowly separate. Ahead, most of the people walking in front of us took a sharp right, vanishing from our view. We approached the corner, taking it quickly, as a busy street lined with flourescent lights appeared instantly. The bright lights flashed, dazing me for a moment. White dots flecked in my vision. Signs with Greek names were everywhere we looked, as I assumed they were restaurants and shops. To my immediate right was a large tinted glass window. I cupped my hands around my eyes and peered inside. Right beside the window, a couple were having a candle-lit dinner. They shot me a fierce look. Instantly, I pulled back, my cheeks warming.

"Oops." I bit my lip. Edward peered around, in search of something.

"Spondi." Edward pronouced in a perfect accent.

"Huh?" His extended vocabulary was too much for me.

"The name of the resataurant." He pointed above me to a painted sign. "Would you like to eat here?" He asked me, looking back down from the sign.

"Doesn't matter." I shrugged. Aggrivated pedestrians walked around us quickly as we blocked the path.

"It's not up to me, Bella. I'm not the one who's eating." He looked at me calmly.

"This is fine." I looked at the front entrance; a woman in a long white flowing skirt with a yellow blouse stood at a podium, assisting the diners. Without another word, Edward pulled we over towards to podium.

"Thio." He said to the woman, who was smiling flirtatiously towards Edward. I shot her an annoyed glance and she pursed her lips.

"Poly kala." The woman replied. Her voice was high-pitched and bubbly, reminding me of Alice. I was already missing her, no matter how much of a pain she could be sometimes. I missed all of the Cullen's; all of my family, including Charlie. Even Jake.

Edward nodded as the woman directed us inside. Another older woman was inside, directing people to their tables. She looked at Edward but her bored expression hadn't changed once she saw his face. Finally, someone here with respect. Edward and I followed her as she brought us to a secluded area of the restaurant in a dimly lit corner. A perfect place for the two of us. She set down two menus and stalked away from the table without saying a word. I sat down with my back facing the window and Edward sat across from me. I opened the menu, seeing nothing but Greek printed in fancy text.

"Oh yeah, this helps." I huffed, blowing my hair away from my face.

"Ask me anything." Edward smirked. He was gloating in my face.

"Hmm.." I gazed at the menu. "Souvlaki?" I was sure I hadn't pronounced it correctly.

"Soo-Vah-Kee?" He corrected my mispronounciation, laughing lightly. I nodded.

"Chicken kabobs." He said, without even having to think about it. He smiled, squinting his eyes.

"That sounds pretty good.." I was still looking at the menu, trying to figure things out with the pictures that matched a few of the items. A man in a white, button-up shirt and dress pants approached our table. He looked at me first, smiling.

"Anything to drink?" He said in English, with a strong accent. He continued smiling at me and staring. I looked at Edward, who's eyes were narrowing.

"I think I'll just have a water." I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. He turned to Edward, his eyes gentle.

"And for you?"

"Water, please." He said, sounding slightly annoyed. Before taking off, the waiter gave me one last look and walked away slowly, turning the corner. I ducked my head slightly, my cheeks warming a bit. Edward immediately brought his cool hand to my cheek and dropped it soon after, shaking his head.

"What was that?" He asked me, clenching his jaw.

"What was what?" I asked, curiously.

"I saw the way he looked at you. Your cheeks are warm." His lips formed a hard line.

"Be reasonable, Edward. I think I'm going to blush when a stranger looks at me, no matter what their expression is. It's my nature. You know that.." I said to him stearnly. He took his gaze off me and looked beyond my face, out the window.

"It's not like you don't have woman staring at you, either." I looked down at my hands.

"What can I say.. we're beautiful." He laughed, relieving me that he wasn't upset. I smiled at him half-heartedly. The man came back, carrying two glasses of water with a lemon wedge gently floating along the surface. I ignored his stare and kept my eyes locked on Edward. Within a few seconds he was gone. I lifted the glass to my lips, taking in a small sip, and set it back on the table. Edward brushed his finger along the condensation that formed on the glass.

"So, Bella.." His eyes remained on the glass of water. "When do you want to start college?" I imitated Edward, rubbing my fingertips along my glass. I popped my lips.

"Whenever you want to." I said quietly, sliding my finger up and down the glass.

"I want to when you want to. It's all up to you."

"Edward, everything's up to me. Maybe I don't want to be the one to decide." I hadn't yelled, but my tone was annoyed. Edward pursed his lips.

"Next month?" His voice was quiet.

"Next month?!" I threw my hands it the air, almost immediately bringing them back down, realizing I was throwing a Charlie tatrum.

"You said you want to go when I want to. I'm ready any time. The sooner the better, really. The rest of the students have only been in classes since the beginning of this month. It wouldn't hurt to go." I avoided making eye contact with Edward, knowing that if I did I would give in. I started biting on my lip.

"What about Charlie? And Jake? I'll be leaving them all behind. I don't think I'm ready." I looked straight into his eyes, which were shining brightly from the lights overhead.

"We have extended vacations, you know. Thanksgiving is only a few months away, and with our speed, we can visit every weekend. So really, you won't have the chance to miss them." He reached across the table and took my hand. I sighed deeply.

"I guess you're right.. But what about classes? We aren't even registered." A smile began to slowly form on his face.

"Esme and Carlisle registered us for the main classes so we'd be together. Now all we have to decide on is our major and we're all set." He shrugged.

"And dorms..?"

"Already done. Carlisle pulled a few strings and got us our own apartment not two minutes from campus."

"And all of our classes are night classes, correct?" There was no way we'd be able to take day courses without revealing anything.

"Of course, Bella. You see, everything's all set up. We could leave the day we get home, for all I care."

"No!" I shrieked, sucking in a breath.

"Calm down, Bella. We won't leave until _atleast_ mid-September. You'll have plenty of time to say goodbye." I huffed quietly. The man had returned, holding a small leather folder with a piece of paper clipped to the front. He had a pen ready in his hand, turning towards me first. An expected action.

"I'll have the.. er.. sou-"

"Souvlaki." Edward interrupted me, glaring at the waiter. He scribbled it quickly on the paper, and turned cautiously towards Edward, who waved his hands in front of him. "Nothing for me." He closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth. The waiter ripped the top sheet off of the pad and walked away, leaving a strong scent of overpowering cologne behind. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose lightly and closed his eyes.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"If you could only _hear_ what that guys is thinking about." He squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

"I don't even want to know." I took a sip of my water.

Edward and I sat there talking for atleast twenty minutes until the food came. The waiter set down the plate in front of me and walked off without even gazing at my face; a first. I examined the pieces of chicken that were speared through a stick and laying on the plate. I pulled one off with my fingers and stabbed it with a fork. Slowly, I brought it up to my mouth, nibbling off a small bite.

"Please, Bella. Don't eat like a bird." Edward smiled widely and shook his head. I made a face at him and stuffed the entire piece into my mouth. It was hot, but it was also delicious. I swallowed it before I spoke.

"I think you may have some competition, Edward. This is amazing." I stuffed another piece in my mouth. Edward shrugged.

"We'll see about that."

It was long until I had cleared my plate, setting my fork beside it. I laid my hand on my stomach.

"Man, I'm stuffed." I exhaled strongly.

"I'll take dessert as a no." Edward chuckled.

"Ugh. No thanks." I groaned. The waiter had returned to our table, taking the plate from in front of me and smiling. Edward's face turned serious.

"Logariasmo, _parakalo._" Edward mumbled, annoyance clear in his voice. The waiter turned towards him, still smiling, and nodded his head. He was off, after one last look at me, with my empty plate in his hands.

"People need to show respect." Edward murmured, shaking his head. I sighed deeply.

"Just let it go, clearly we know better than to go along with thie fantasies." I placed my elbows on the table and rested my chin on my hands. Edward pursed his lips and nodded.

The waiter returned with the bill, this time looking at Edward frantically. He walked away quicker than any other time he had. Edward chuckled. I reached my hand for the bill, but Edward snatched it from under me.

"I don't think so." He said, opening the small leather folder. I rolled my eyes and drank the last of my water. Edward reached into his back pocket and pulled out coloful pieces of paper and set them in the envelope, laying it on the edge of the table. Immediately a waiter, different than our usual one, swept past the table and took the envelope, disappearing around the corner.

"What happened to-?"

"I gave him the look he deserved." Edward smirked. I smiled at him and laughed.

"That's good."

The waiter returned with the reciept and nodded his head towards Edward. Edward nodded back.

"Ready?" Edward asked, slipping the recipet into his pocket. I nodded my head, standing up from my spot and pushing my chair in. Edward and I walked out of the restaurant hand in hand, turning left back to our hotel. The streets became busier as the night progressed, as more and more lights flashed on every building. We reached our hotel, Edward holding the door open for me. I had noticed that the woman at the desk before was now gone, replaced by an older man.

We took the elevator up to our floor, stepping into the hallway once we reached it. The hallway smelled floral, almost as if the rose petal scent from our room had leaked out. Edward slid the key car into the slot and opened the door slowly. He pulled me to the suede sofa once inside and pulled me into his lap.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" He asked as his fingertips traced along my jaw.

"Very much." I smiled up at him. I let my head fall against his chest and my hand trailed up his shirt and to his face. I pulled his face down to mine, resting my lips on his lightly. My head clicked suddenly and I pulled away slightly, looking into his still dark eyes.

"Edward.." My lips brushed gently against his as I spoke.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"Surely you haven't forgot your side of the deal. I've married you, I'm done." I kept my voice low in attempt to sound seductive.

"I most certainly haven't." He placed his hand under my chin and kissed my again, this time with my force.

"Well.." I gasped once he pulled away.

"Whenever you feel you're ready." He smoothed my hair away from my face. I looked down at my hands and nodded.

"I'm ready, Edward." I whispered. Without another word, he stood up, cradling me in his arms. Immediately my heart began racing. Edward smiled down at me and laughed. I felt my cheeks warming, but place my cool hands against them to keep them from reddening. Edward slowly followed the trail of petal into the bedroom.

"You're sure about this?" He asked me warily.

"Positive." I smiled and he smiled back, my favorite crooked smile. He made it into the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him.

**PSSSSSSSH, lame ending, I know. I will have a sneak preview to the sequal soon, but not entirely sure when. Sorry I took so long to post this, but I had to catch up on the schoolwork I missed while I was on vacation and I have a snow day today so I figured I'd finish it. :) I hope you enjoyed it, and you really don't know how sad it is to me that it's over. I've been with this story since November. It's like my baby. :( Wellllll, yeah.**

**I want to give a HUGE thanks to bloodredeclipse, my most inspiring reader who's been with me ever since I began posting this story. Her reviews have meant so much to me, as well as everyone elses. Without you guys this story would be nothing. I can't thank you guys enough. I sure hope you keep reading my future stories and enjoy and review them as much as this one.**

**Thanks again,**

**Megan**

**OH YEAH, and I forgot to do this before.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight, and I am most certainly not Stephenie Meyer. Although that would be anazing. :D**


	55. SNEAK PREVIEW Sequal to Changing Phases

Greece. There was so much about that six-letter word that I would never forget. My honeymoon with Edward was more than I ever would have expected. My first trip alone with Edward, my first time of ever actually being furious over a woman who even glanced at Edward, and my first _time_. _Our_ first time. The feeling was indescribeable, meaning I'd rather not go into detail.

I was sitting in the passenger seat of the Volvo, with Edward sitting in the driver's seat, the engine lightly purring beneath us. We were on our way home from the airport after arriving back in Washington. I rested my elbow against the frame of the window, sighing deep in concentration. I was replaying the dream I had last night that I remembered so vividly. Alice was throwing Edward and I a welcome home party, along with the rest of the Cullens; Alice clearly dragging them into it. I was dreading walking into their house, in which Alice had decorated with confetti and flowers, topped off with a six-foot long banner. I huffed at the thought.

Edward sat silently beside me, both of his hands gripped tightly against the steering wheel, as he sped illegally down the freeway enroute to Forks. Signs sped past us, unable to be read. I felt the car slow to a reasonable speed as the surroundings became familiar. Trees began to cover the sides of the road as it narrowed. The gray-clouded sky slowly disappeared as the canopy of tree tops above created a long tunnel down our street. He slowed just enough to turn into the discrete driveway, climbing it slowly, taking the curves carefully. Half way up, my eyelids began to slowly droop. Jet lag was beginning to pull me under. I gripped the handle of the door tight, in hopes to keep me concious. My head slowly bobbed forward, but I snapped it back quickly once I saw the pathway leading to the front door, lined with rose petals similar to those in our suite. I groaned slightly.

"Cut her some slack. It isn't all the time her favorite sister is away for an entire week. You don't even realize how estatic she is right now."

"_Favorite _sister?" I squaked. "She hasn't even known me nearly as long as Rosalie. That's impossible."

"Oh, it's possible." Edward parked the Volvo beside the open garage, switiching it to 'park' and removing the key from the ignition. I peered in the garage where my new baby blue Audi sat in perfect condition. I smiled to myself as I climbed out of the car, making my way to the rear end of the Audi. I stroked it delicately.

"I've missed you." I whispered quietly, making sure Edward wouldn't hear me. Instantly, that plan was shot; I heard him laugh lightly behind me and I spun around quickly.

"You're almost as bad as me." He took my hand and lead me out of the garage, dragging his free hand along the Volvo as we passed. He towed me up the path to the front door, as I attempted to brace myself for what I knew was coming. We reached the door, Edward's hand against the knob, and it swung open before Edward could turn the handle. I instinctly threw my free hand over my eyes and peeked between my fingers.

"Welcome home!" Alice chanted loudly, most likely audible to all of Forks. Immediately she threw herself into a hug with me, forcing my hand out of Edward's. I tapped her back slightly, allowing myself to relax.

"Thanks, Alice." I replied half-heartedly. The jet lag was slowly returning and I swayed foreward and back slightly before Edward's hand was on the small of my back.

"Think you can make it a little longer?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded my head and squeezed my eyes shut, flashing them back open when I felt Alice grab my wrist and pull me the rest of the way into the house. The rest of the Cullen's were standing in a semi-circle in the living room, their faces glowing. I waved wrly and smiled.

"So, Bella!" Alice grabbed both of my wrists this time. "How was it? Did you have a nice time? Did you take lots of pictures? Was the hotel nice? How about the food? And shopping!? Oh, how I wish I could have gone! Tell me everything!" Alice bombarded me all at once, speaking too fast. I could barely make out anything she had just asked.

"It was good." I pulled up one corner of my mouth. I blinked heavily a couple of times, hoping the sudden wave of sleepiness would pass.

"You aren't coherent, Bella." Alice dropped my wrists and my arms dropped lazily to my sides.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I'm so tired. Jet lag, that's all." Edward was back at my side, rubbing my back with his hand.

"Edward, why don't you get her up stairs? She's dead on her feet." Laughter was hidden in Esme's voice as she directed Edward. I swayed slowly, grabbing Edward's shirt to keep me steady.

"Good plan." Edward chuckled and scooped me easily into his arms. I kept my eyes open long enough to see my family staring back at me; Alice's eyes filled with sadness. This wasn't the welcoming she's expected.

"Sorry." I managed to mouth to her. She nodded and the smile returned to her face. Edward turned his back towards the rest and heaved me upstairs to his bedroom. Actually, _our_ bedroom now. He set me on the large, gold bed and tracked backwards to shut the door. I laid on my side, rolling myself into a ball. My buried head deep into the pillow, but before I could fall asleep, Edward had climbed in bed beside me, distracting me. He pulled me into his chest and rested his chin on top of my head. I breathed slowly. I could feel Edward's throat vibrating against my hair as he hummed my lullaby. Almost instantly I could feel myself drifting into a majorly needed sleep. I dug my head into Edward's chest before slipping completely under.


	56. Quick Note

Just letting you guys know that the sequel to this story (Changing Phases) is up, incase you haven't realized yet. :) It's called Eternal Flame; search it uppp:)


End file.
